An Alien and It's Boy
by ZeemonLii
Summary: Spidy has constantly refused to become one with Venom and the alien is tired with it… So the symbiote decides to use the teen's body for something else. Explicit adult topics. Rated M for a reason. Extended summary inside. Featuring MJ and Dr. Strange.
1. Chapter 1: A Different Approach

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from Spiderman. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a Spiderman fan. I make _**NO**_ money from this. Please don't sue.

**Extended**** summary:** Spidy has constantly refused to become one with Venom and the alien is tired with it…. So the symbiote decides to use the teen's body for something else. **Explicit adult topics, tentacles, noncon, etc.** Also I should mention that this fic sort of has brief Mpreg in it… well it's more like brief ovipositioning… if you don't know what that is you'll quickly get the picture as you read. Let's just say it has to do with eggs. Now, on to the tale:

**Title: **An Alien and it's Boy

**Chapter****1:** A Different Approach

Peter blinked his eyes open then groaned and shielded away from the seemingly blinding light around him. Oh god my head is going to split open. He moaned weakly and, trying to ignore his pounding headache, opened his eyes again to look around.

What the…? Where am I? Peter squinted around at what looked like… the sewer system? How the hell did I get down here? He tried lifting his arm to shield his eyes so he could get a better look around but it was… stuck. The brunet glanced up in confusion then his eyes widened and a spark of fear flickered to life within him. His arm was trapped against the wall with webbing. _His_ kind of webbing. Shit, there weren't too many people around that used the stuff. Peter could practically name them off one hand and besides himself, none of them were good news.

The teen tried to pull his arm out of the sticky stuff, but it wouldn't budge. His eyes were starting to adjust to the light around him and he quickly realized what he had thought was bright light was actually gloomy and dim. Dammit I must have a migraine or something. Peter glanced over to his other arm and down at his legs, but they were all stuck to the wall with the same webbing… and the pounding in his head just got worse. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard with a grimace. Oh god I'm going to be sick. He couldn't even remember what had happened before he woke up and he was getting seriously nauseous now. All he wanted to do was go back to that wonderfully peaceful, painless darkness of unconsciousness, but the fiery pounding in his head made that impossible. He moaned miserably. How could things get any worse?

"Are you awake little sssspider?"

Peter's head jerked up with a little gasp. Shit, he knew that voice. That was not a good voice. He glanced around trying to find the speaker. "Venom…? What-?"

"Ssssss…" The symbiote had somehow appeared in front of Peter from the darkness of the ceiling, startling the boy, and was currently holding a clawed finger to the brunet's lips. "We are ssssorry we had to be sssso rough. You did not make it easssssy," the alien said almost gently, moving it's hand to stroke a claw down the boy's cheek.

Peter barely suppressed a shiver at the things' touch. That's it. Venom must have knocked him out… but then why did it drag him down here?

"We did not mean to make you ssssleep sssso very, very long. We almosssst got tired of waiting," the symbiote smiled toothily as it continued and leaning forward. "But now you are awake and we can have fun!" The alien lean in even _further_ and licked it's victim's cheek.

Peter jerked back as much as he could in the web-like restraints, grossed out. What the hell? Was this some sort of dream- no, nightmare? But then why did his head hurt so much? "Venom what are you doing?" the brunet demanded, his stomach twisting into knots, somehow already knowing he would not like the answer.

The symbiote stepped back and smugly crossed it's arms across the white spider symbol on it's chest, looking very pleased with itself. "We have decided," it said with a certainty Peter did not like to hear. "Ssssince you will not join with usssss, we will breeeeeed with you."

"Huh?" Peter blinked, confused for a second. Damn this headache was making it really hard to think. Then Venom's meaning hit the boy and his head jerked up. "Wait what?"

"We find you an acceptable hosssst for our sssspawn. We will breeed you," the symbiote repeated, matter-a-factly.

Peter gapped at Venom for a second. It took longer than usually for the brunet's mind to remember to pick his jaw up off the floor. "The hell you will!" the boy sputtered in outrage and a touch of panic. "Let me down from here NOW!" Peter yelled, yanking at his arms, trying to break the webbing. "I mean it! Let me down- ah! Nnngh..." The throbbing in his head spiked sharply making him want to curl up and just sob. He squeezed his eyes shut. Shit! It was like somebody had started banging on his skull with a steal hammer. The pain was so bad it brought tears to his eyes and he ended his struggles in an effort to get that pain to stop. Oh god he'd do anything if the pain would just go away. He moaned miserably. He couldn't even think like this…

Peter flinched and opened his eyes as he felt Venom suddenly stroke a finger down his cheek again. "Sssssssssss little ssspider," the creature breathed softly. "We will let you down when we are done."

"Don't you dare touch me," Peter spat weakly, but the pain had taken most of the fight out of him.

Venom shook it's head almost sadly, lifting Peter's chin with a hand. "You are not in a place to make demandsssss," the synthoid said then ripped the front of the boy's costume open with a lazy slash of its claws.

"Ah!" Peter cried out in surprise as his chest was suddenly bared to the cool night air. He looked down, worried Venom might have cut his skin, but there wasn't any fresh blood in sight. He let out a sigh of relief despite himself. A soft sound made the teen glance up again to find Venom had taken a step back and was studying his body thoughtfully. "Yesss," the creature said almost to itself. "Yessssssss you will do nicely."

"Wha..?" Peter's voice squeaked to a halt as half a dozen dark tentacles suddenly sprang out from behind the symbiote 's dark body. The brunet jerked back, bucking in his restraints as the alien tendrils reached for him. The boy's heart started to race in panic as he realized the symbiote wasn't just trying to scare him. Oh god, Peter's eyes widened fearfully. Venom was serious! It wasn't bad enough the symbiote knocked him out, but now the damned alien wanted to knock him _up_! This had to be a nightmare. Nightmare, nightmare go away… _PLEASE_!

Peter gasped as the first tentacle reached him; it's touch lightly ghosting over his bared pecs. He squeezed his eyes shut and cowered away, trying to ignore it. Maybe… maybe the thing would just go away.

Yah right.

The caresses deepened. Massaging, stroking, fondling Peter's skin. More tendrils were added. Soon it seemed like Venom was touching ever inch of Peter's bare chest and back. Had it been someone the brunet liked (such as a certain red head) those touches might have felt good, but at the moment he was just terrified.

Peter started shivering uncontrollably. He hurt and felt sick and now this. Would his torment ever end?

For once the brunet couldn't even think of something to say. No vocal jab or mocking joke came to mind as it usually did when he was anxious and in a fight. The truth of it was Peter was a nervous talker, but at the moment he was so scared it was like his brain had just shut off completely. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth, trying to say something, anything to get the alien to stop, but no words came out; just a strangled little sound fell from his lips. It was like the connection from his mind to his mouth had been severed. Oh god he was so scared. He never ever thought he'd be raped and to top it all of _IT__ WAS__ GOING __TO __BE __BY __A __FREAKING__ ALIEN_! How in the world could the day get any worse?

Peter let out a small fearful cry and flinched away as he felt the symbiote 's clawed hand come to rest on his chest. He could literally feel alien standing in front of him, barely inches away.

"S-stop," the teenager stuttered, finally finding his tongue again. "Jus'… leave me alone," he whimpered desperately, too scared to be ashamed of begging.

"You're body tremblessss at our touch," Venom's voice came whispering through the darkness of Peter's closed eyes. The brunet's breath quickened just a bit and he stiffened as the alien's arms wrapped around him and the creature stepped closer so their chests brushed, it's tentacles continuing to gently feel up his upper body. "Are you cold? We will warm you."

Great now it was trying to be nice _and_ rape him at the same time. HOW DO THOSE TWO THINGS EVEN COME _CLOSE_TO GOING TOGETHER? Peter shuttered involuntarily. Only an alien, he thought and opened his eyes to glare at the symbiote in front of him.

"Don't touch me," he snapped, his anger temporarily burning away his fear and pain.

The creature just grinned and pulled him closer, grinding it's hips against his. "Feisty," Venom rumble and teasingly slapped the boy's ass with a clawed hand.

Peter growled and glowered, his anger completely taking over. If he was in his right mind he would have wondered where the hell Venom had picked up a word like 'feisty,' but at the moment he was simply and quiet literally downright pissed. Pissed at Venom. Pissed at this stupid situation. Pissed at the whole damn fucking world. This whole thing just wasn't fair! Dammit this had better just be a dream because if it wasn't there was going to be fucking hell to pay.

Peter blinked, startled by his own thoughts. Ooo mood swings. That can't be a good. Venom must have hit me harder than I thought.

Peter was jerked roughly back to reality as one of the symbiote 's hands pulled on the waistband of his pants and a tentacle slithered down his bare hip.

"Hey! Wait a minu-" Peter started to say in outrage, but the words were cut off by a sharp breath as Venom suddenly grasped the brunet's package in it's hand through the cloth of his pants. "Venom," the boy let out a shuttering gasp not at all sure how he felt anymore.

The alien smiled it's eerily toothy grin and massaged Peter's member through the remains of the brunet's costume. "Humansss like it when they are touched here, yessssssss?"

"Venom don't," Peter managed to pant out, his eyes wide and starting, horrified at the pleasure that was beginning to build inside him. Gods it was almost enough to make him forget the tentacle lazily creeping it's way around to his butt. Damn it was getting so hard to concentrate. Then Venom started licking his chest.

"Oh god," the teen moaned as the alien's tongue found one of his tender nipples. With the symbiote 's other tendrils caressing his skin and that hand that was manipulating… Oh gooooood. "Stop. Venom please stop."

The alien just rumbled against him, ignoring Peter's plea.

The brunet shook his head, trying to clear his muddled thoughts. Everything was so distracting. He barely felt the painful pounding in his head anymore… except for the hot blood pounding in his ears.

"Venoommm," the boy moaned uncontrollably as the alien's tendrils stopped their willy-nilly caressing of his body and started to focus in on the sensitive parts they had found. They caressed his tender sides, stroking the small of back and up along his spine and his nipples… Oh god his nipples. Peter groaned as the dark feelers pinch and teased his sensitive nubs. Tingles of pleasure crashed through his body making him cry out.

"Ah! Venom I can't- I can't- Noooooo."

The symbiote grinned as the boy squirmed and bucked under it's touch, pleasured sounds falling from his mouth. "We found your weak sssspot," the alien gloated, deepening it caress to focus solely on the teen's nipples. The creatures tongue slithered down Peter's neck to lick and squeeze at those hard, aroused nubs.

The brunet's body twitched and arched at the slimy touch, another cry falling from his lips. "Venom don't," he gasped. Oh god he was so hot, it felt like he was drowning in heat.

"You sssssay noooo," the alien taunted, making Peter gasp as the creature dipped its hands into the boy's pants and grasped his cock, flicking a finger over the tip of his hard, dripping length. "But you're leaking down here."

"I don't want… Hah!"

Peter jerked, his head falling back with a cry and his cheeks flushing hotter with pleasure as the creature started to stroke his cock while lowing its mouth to suck one nipple and tongue the other.

"You are sssssso sssssssenssitive," the symbiote whispered, breathing on the boy's sweet nub, making the teen shiver.

Suddenly Peter stiffened with a gasp, his eyes flying wide and he clenched his butt tight as he felt that one alien tentacle prod at his virgin hole. How could I let myself get so distracted? If I don't do something quick the alien is really going to rape me!

"No… Venom… Let me… Let me talk to Eddie Brock," Peter floundered desperately, trying to find some way to get out of this horrible situation.

The tentacle pulled back from Peter's ass slightly, but the alien seemed almost bored with the boy's request. "The human wasss weak in mind. Losst himself in the dark. He ssleepssss. Now there isss just Venom… And we want you."

"AH!" Peter cried out as the tendril pressed in again, trying to penetrate his tight heat. No, no, no! Peter shook his head frantically, wrenching at his restraints as he clenched down as tight as he could to keep the tentacle from worming it's way up inside his bowels even though it hurt so terribly much.

Venom growled suddenly angry. "Why do you continue to fight usss?" it demanded, shoving harder with the tendril. Peter screamed in pain as the tip of the tentacle started to push past his tight ring.

Suddenly the world around Peter tilted wildly as his stomach lurched. Heat flushed through the boy's body, sweat bursting out upon his brow as the taste of bile filled his mouth

Peter groaned, his head falling back against the wall as he let his eyes fall closed. "Venom. Venom please listen to me. Let me down. Seriously I'm going to puke." Peter gagged as a fresh wave of bile flooded over his taste buds, then his body seized up his stomach cramped painfully. Oh god it hurt so much.

The pressure on Peter's sphincter eased as the alien leaned forward wearily, studying the sick boy as it tried to figure out if he was lying or not. Peter stiffened as he felt the creature's hand come in contact with his cheek and then the symbiote connected with him.

Peter recoiled as the alien's thoughts and emotions flooded his mind. "Venom- Don't. I-" Then, as suddenly as it had come upon him, the feeling was gone. Relief surged through Peter as he felt only himself in his head again, but his plight came crashing back and he groaned, biting his lip as his stomach rolled. Oh god… I'm going to be sick. Really, really sick.

The boy groggily looked up to see the alien standing totally still, staring at him. "Venom please," he moaned pitifully, his eyes pleading with the creature to understand.

The alien stared at him for a second longer before whispering, "You tell the truth."

"Yes," Peter panted, his vision swimming he felt so bad. "Yes please," he begged as his stomach churned menacingly. "Venom please," he swallowed hard, trying to keep his stomach at bay but was coming up. "Venom, I'm going to-"

The symbiote slashed its claws through Peter's bonds, catching the boy in it's arms and turning to gently set him on all fours right as the brunet's body heaved. Peter coughed, vomit spattering wetly onto the cold cement floor below him. Just the vial smell was enough to make him hurl again, his body retching to expel the remaining contents of his stomach.

Oh god this was bad, Peter thought, shakily wiping his mouth on the back of his arm. He let himself curled up on the floor, clutching his stomach with a groan as another hot flash hit him. He couldn't remember what he ate before, but whatever it was it looked like pureed carrots… or maybe blender pizza. And at that thought he had to surge to his hands to puke again. A little more yellowish stomach juice hit the cement and that was all he had left in him.

Peter fell back to the floor, panting roughly. God he felt terrible. His face was flushed, his mouth tasted like something had crawled in and died it in and he couldn't stop shaking. The boy could only remember a handful of times he had felt worse than this and usually it included getting shot. He curled up again with a soft miserable sob. Why couldn't this night just be over?

Suddenly Venom was lying beside Peter, wrapping a gentle arm protectively around the sick boy to pull him close as it nuzzled his neck with a regretful whine.

The brunet moaned as he felt the alien's warm body spoon with his own. "Venom… let me go," he panted. "Please let me go."

"We cannot," the symbiote said softly, burying it's face in the boy's hot skin to lick his neck. "Not yet…" It pulled back to look down at Peter when the teen moaned again. "Is little ssspider sssick?"

"What do you think?" the boy snapped feeling irritable and feverish as he lay shivering in the aliens arms. "You knocked me out you bastard. It's called a concussion. A really, really bad concussion. "

The alien actually had to gall to smile at that. "No matter then if that issss all," it grinned toothily, stroking a clawed hand lovingly down Peter's muscular side. "We didn't hit you _that_ hard. We can sssstill breeeed."

"What? No!" Peter jerked his head up and tried to push away from the symbiote at the suggestion. How could the creature even think of continuing when he felt so ill?

Venom caught the boy's hands up in it's own, rolling so it was sitting on top of Peter, pinning him down. "You're body sssayssss you like it," the creature whispered, massaging a knees between the boy's legs so it brushed against the teen's still semi-hard manhood.

"Well my body is an idiot," Peter growled tightly through his gritted teeth, straining to push the alien off him.

The alien cocked it's head to the side with a happy smile, undeterred by the boy's words or struggles. "We will ssssee," it hissed, it's tongue snaking down to lick at his chest.

"Ah! Venom don't!" the boy cried out as the creature's tongue traveled further down his body, slithering under his pants. The sound of clothing ripping hit the air as the creature tore the crotch out the teen's pants, baring his genitals to the cold air.

"Hah!" Peter's body bucked as the tongue wrapped wetly around his cock and began stroking him to full arousal with sloppy sounds.

"Venom ah!" The alien grinned wider as the boy moaned as squirmed under it's touch and it reached down between the boy's butt cheeks with a hand.

"No!" Peter's body arched, trying to get away as the symbiote rubbed a finger over his tight little rosebud and purred. Peter felt the creature scissor its fingers over his entrance, spreading his cheeks to reveal that tender spot.

"Vemon don't," the teen gasped, fresh panic making his heart pound against his chest as the alien teased his entrance with a clawed finger.

"We will enter you," the creature hissed with glee as Peter felt the tip of a tentacle slide down to prod his virgin hole once more. "We will breeeed you," the symbiote continued to whisper. "You will be ourssssss."

"No-o," the brunet moaned, clenching his butt again and letting his eyelids fall closed as tears of defeat gathered in his eyes.

"Yesssssssssss."

Peter gasped suddenly, his body jerking in shock as the symbiote callously drove its tentacle deep into his unprepared ass, sinking in nine inches with one rough thrust. The teen opened his mouth the scream, but no sound came out as his voice was stolen away from him by the overwhelming pain. The tentacle was only about the thickness of a garden hose, but it still hurt his virgin ass going so terribly deep. It was like someone had shoved a red hot iron up his ass and left it there to sear away at his guts.

Peter lay there frozen and wide eyed as his body started to tremble from the horribly pain burning inside him. Then he took in a deep breath and screamed. The sound echoed loudly in the sewer tunnels as the boy started thrashing about, shrieking wildly in agony, but even that did not dissuade the alien.

The tentacle jerked, squirming further up Peter's tight passageway making the boy fight harder, but nothing worked. "Venom don't- HAH-AH!" Peter closed his eyes, panting harshly. Nightmare. Nightmare. This had to be a nightmare…

The invading tendril stopped moving for a moment as Venom bent down, releasing the boy's cock to lick at his throat in an attempt to comfort the teen. "Sssssshhh sssssspider." The creature closed it's eyes and groaned, bowing it's head. "Oooooh you're ssssso warm," the creature tipped it's head back, it's tongue lolling out of it's mouth in delight. "Sssssso hot inssssside," the alien moaned again and seemed to pant, flushing in pleasure. "We didn't know it would feeel this gooooooood." It nuzzled Peter happily. "Yessss… We will mate well."

The tentacle suddenly wiggled again and Peter's body seized up with pain as the thing drove itself deeper into him. "D-don't. It hurt!" the boy cried out, the world blurring around him as tears filled his eyes, cascading down his cheeks.

The alien paused, but only for a moment. "It will be over sssoon little ssspider," it said almost gently before plunging the tendril deeper into the brunets bowels.

Peter withered, panting rapidly in his pain. Oh god. Oh god I'm being raped. Guys aren't supposed to get raped! No one is supposed to get raped dammit! And I'm lucky enough to get raped by a fucking alien! This is wrong. So wrong. Wrong! This can't be happening. Oh god please just let me wake up.

Peter sobbed, tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he was ravenged by the symbiote . His body heaved and he coughed harshly, but nothing came up. He looked down dazed with pain then screamed in horror as he saw his belly bulge grotesquely as the tentacle penetrated him further. Peter's fear and pain gave him strength and he wrenched him arms out of Venom's grasp and pushed down on his stomach, trying to force the tentacle out of him in his hysteria.

"Get out of me," he screeched, kicking out at the alien. "Get out- hiii!" His voice broke as the tendril suddenly twisted inside him, wrenching at his guts. "I-it hurt…" he stammered, gasping. "Please!"

"You will be fine little sssspider," the symbiote assured the boy, moving to pin him down again, but Peter wasn't going to take it anymore.

"No, NO!" the brunet struggled back from the alien on his hands and knees. A new, cramping pain suddenly sprang up inside him, making him cry out, but he gritted his teeth and trusting his hands between his legs, grabbed the tentacle in both hands.

"Ssspider no!"

The desperate boy ignored Venom's cry and not thinking of all the damage he could do to himself, yanked on the tentacle, trying to pull it out. A cry escaped Peter as the appendage withered frantically within him, trying to squirm out of his grasp and worm back it's way into his depths, but the pain just hardened Peter's resolve. He growled and yanked hard again and again. The teen was finally rewarded with a wondrously empty feeling as the struggling tendril slid out of him with a wet pop. He almost fell back in a relieved faint right then and there, but first he had to get away from this place, from Venom.

Peter tried to stand up, but immediately fell back to the ground clutching his stomach in pain. It wasn't until then he saw the fresh, red blood smeared upon his hands.

"You hurt ussss."

The brunet stiffened and whirled at Venom's angry hiss, only to be knocked back down as the alien slapped him across the face.

White stars flashed in front of Peter's eyes and he dropped like a rock, hitting the floor hard, the world reeling around him. The boy whimpered as felt the symbiote loom up behind him, but he was too weak to even push himself up. Instead he just curled up, covering his butt with his hands, trying to hide himself. The alien growled, grabbing the teen's shoulder and roughly flipping him over.

"You will be ourssss," it hissed, eyes narrowing in rage

Peter shook his head feebly, and flipped over trying to crawl away, but the alien grabbed his wrists and webbed them to the floor.

"No," Peter tugged weakly at the restraints, but they wouldn't budge. The boy gasped as the symbiote grabbed his hip, claws sinking painfully into his flesh as the alien lined himself up, getting ready to plunge into the kid's guts again.

"I'm bleeding. Oh god Venom I'm bleeding," the teen sobbed, begging the creature to understand. "Stop. Stop. You're going to tear me apart."

"You will be ourssss," it repeated, ignoring the boy's plea.

"Dammit," Peter tried to kick back at the alien, but missed. "Leave me alone already- Oh god!" The boy jerked as the tentacle shoved its way back into him. Deep, deep, into him. His body fell heavily to the side as his legs collapsed out from under him. "Venom no- AH! No, no, no get off me! HAH!" the boy screamed hoarsely and thrashed as the alien somehow was rougher then the first time as it drove itself into his body.

"You are tighter than we thought you'd be but you will adjusssst," the creature said tightly as it continued to push the tentacle deeper into the body beneath it.

Peter wailed, ragged sobs falling from his lips as the alien continued to callously press itself into him. The boy felt a wetness dribble down his legs and knew he had begun to bleed again. It hurt so much; he had to be bleeding. Venom wasn't thrusting so much as shoving, going deeper and deeper into his bowels. More than a foot and further. It was just too much. "Shit stop. Stop! It hurts," he cried, but the symbiote ignored him.

Peter bowed his head at the pain, his tears dripping onto the floor beneath him then his eyes flew wide as he saw the crimson liquid of his blood in a little pool between his legs. "Oh god. Venom you're ripping me up. ARGH! I've never done this before. Dammit Venom at least slow down!"

The tentacle paused, leaving Peter gasping for air. The intruder wasn't moving, but it still seemed to burn inside his not-so-virgin-anymore ass. Oh god it hurt. He had never felt a pain like this before and as Spiderman he knew a whole hell of a lot of different types of pain. Some of the alien's anger must have cooled because it waited for Peter to catch his breath before asking: "Sssslow?"

"To make it easier and-"

"No, that will take too long."

"Ah!" Peter shrieked as without warning the tendril drove its way deeper into his intestines. The teen weakly tried to struggled, but the alien grabbed his hips again, sinking it's claws warningly into his soft flesh with a growl, bruising, but without breaking the skin.

"Venom please! It's too dry. It's too dry!" he howled frantically. "It hurts. You're ripping me open. " Peter screamed as the creature jerkily penetrated further, navigating one of the turns in his intestinal track. "Stop. You're killing me!" Tears streamed down the boys face as he sobbed. It hurt so much he couldn't even move… He really felt like he was dying.

The alien paused it's assault as Peter groaned, his body going limp in the symbiote 's grasp.

"Dry? First slow now dry?" it demanded, sounding impatient.

"Yes… Y-you're supposed to used lube…" the boy stammered thickly past lips that didn't want to work right any more.

"Lube?" it questioned, sounding honestly curious.

"Makes it easier to take," the boy gasped, willing to do just about anything to make the alien not move any further inside him if only for a few more moments. "You're ripping me apart like this. Please. It hurts so much. Just stop. Please. "

Peter was startled as he felt the symbiote lean forward and connect with him again. The boy shook his head, trying to sort his thoughts from the alien's, but the connection only lasted for a second. The alien stiffened with a sharp breath and quickly broke with the boy. It whimpered suddenly and wrapped it's arms around the teen.

"We did not want to hurt our mate, but you give us no choicsssse," it whispered, nuzzling his neck.

Peter just groaned, lying in the creatures embrace too pained and tired to respond.

"Dry…" the alien murmured softly to itself in consideration.

"Yes… and too big and too deep and too rough and-and wrong," the boy whimpered, fresh tears falling from his eyes. "Y-you're not supposed to do this. Please just stop. You're splitting me apart. I feel like I'm dying. Please not there. Not this."

"We musssst mate!" Venom insisted earning a hopeless sob from the boy. "But we will try to make it easssier," the creature added softly, cuddling closer to the teenager.

Peter heard a strange little sigh fall from the symbiote then he cried out as his bowels were flooded with a cool, gooey liquid seemingly originating from the alien's tentacle. Oh great, Peter thought bitterly. Auto lubing… Now there's was no way I'm going to be able to convince Venom to stop. Dammit it better not have just peed in me.

The symbiote gave Peter a moment to get used to the new feeling inside him before sliding it's tentacle further into his tight hole. Peter groaned in discomfort, but at least there was no more of that horrible friction inside him. The boy panted, laying his cheek against the cold floor, closing his eyes as the tendril continued it's journey deeper inside him. He face felt hot and sweaty. "So deep," he whispered, his eyelids fluttering in exhaustion.

Peter felt the symbiote gently caress the back of his neck. "Bear with usss sssspider. We will be done ssssooooon."

Peter moaned softly as the alien continued to gently stroke his body as it's tentacle advanced deeper and deeper inside his intestines. How much further could the alien possibly go? He had to have taken at least three feet by now. If it hit his small intestine and tried going on from there he knew he would die for sure.

The boy gasped as fresh pain bloomed firey within him. It hurt. Oh god it hurt. "Venom stop," he panted hysterical, thinking the alien must have finally torn something within him. "Hnnng. That's too deep. Please… Oh god I'm going to puke again. Venom please… You're too rough. Ah, AH!" Peter squirmed against the alien as he cried out, kicking and writhing, but the pain kept getting worse as something large popped past his sphincter and started moving up inside him. "What the hell is that?" he shrieked, as the symbiote , held his thrashing body against it's chest. "That HURTS! Shit it's too big! What are you doing to me?"

Venom looked lovingly down at Peter and stroked a finger over his cheek with a smile. "We're breeding you of courssse sssssweet little ssssspider. Just relax and the eggsss will be eassssier to take."

"EGGS!" Peter squeaked in a high panicky voice. "No one said ANYTHING about eggs. AH-oh shit!" Tears flew from his eyes as his head jerked back in pain, his breath hitching erratically.

Venom chuckled. "How elssse did you expect usssss to breeeeeed you?"

"Hurts… Venom," the boy moaned, twitching as the egg surged painfully up his passageway through the alien's tentacle .

"Sssshh little ssspider," the creature whispered, nuzzling his neck. "You will be fine. You are ssstrong. Jusssst relaaaax."

The egg went impossibly deep then deeper as it traveled all the way up to the end of the tentacle. Peter cried out as a squirt of fluid suddenly shot into his bowels from the tip of the aliens tendril then the egg popped out of the tentacle so deep inside his passageway, but the worse was yet to come. Peter screamed as white hot pain shot through him.

"Did-did you fucking bite me with… with that tentacle thing?" he gasped, his vision growing hazy with pain and exhaustion.

"The egg is just sssettling," Venom 'reassured' the boy, patting his arm in what it thought was a comforting sort of way. "Breath little sssspider. Here comessss the next one."

"No-AH!" Peter's body jerked then went limp in the symbiote 's arms as new pain surged within him. "You're tearing me apart," he whimpered, weakly clawing at the floor, still trying to get away. "Please stop. Please."

"Sssss little sssspider," Venom hissed softly, rubbing a gentle hand over the boy's slightly distended belly. "Sssstay sssstrong. It will be over ssssoooooon."

Another juicy squirt of something bathed Peter's bowels as the second egg popped into him. Then that pain, that all encompassing pain. "No more. Please no more. Venom I'm begging you. Eddie, Eddie please. Mercy please," Peter sobbed, pleading with the symbiote to stop.

"Sssshh jusssst a few more."

"N-Aaargh. RAH!" The brunet struggled frantically as the pain in his intestines became unbearable, but the alien just held him closer, cooing to his softly.

"Ssssshhh little sssspider," it whispered, nuzzling his neck. "Our ssssssweet little ssssspider. It will go fassssster if you do not ssssstruggle."

"It hu-rts," Peter cried roughly, tears streaming down his face.

"Sssshh we know. We know," Venom whispered, rubbing the boy's belly, trying to ease some of the teen's agony. "We did not think it would pain you ssso much to do this. Pleasse hold on a little longer. We will be done sssssoon. Jussssst Relaxssssssssss."

Another egg popped into Peter and another pressed through his sphincter to start it's journey up, but it was all too much. Peter couldn't take it anymore.

"Ah-hah!" the boy trashed and struggled and screamed with all his might, his voice cracking with strain, but the alien just held him tighter.

"Ssssshh, ssssshh our wonderful, beautiful mate," the creature cooed, rubbing it's cheek against his sweat-soaked back. "We're almosssst done. Jusssst a little longer. Bare with ussss a little longer."

"Venom don't…" Peter gasped hoarsely, his vision going dim. "I can't…"

**...**

Peter groaned weakly as he slowly drifted back to consciousness, curling up to clutch at his stomach. He felt hot and bloated and sick. What happened? The boy groggily raised his head to look around in confusion. Surely not- Peter gasped and froze, his eyes flying wide. He was in the sewer. And- and he hurt. He hurt inside. Oh god it hadn't been a dream…

Peter felt the warmth at his back shift then dark muscular arms wrapped around him from behind. "Are you awake again little ssspider?" a soft voice whispered.

Peter flinched with a fearful little cry and pushed himself away from Venom. "Oh god no, no, NO!" he panicked, scrambling back until he hit the wall. "This… This can't be happening! What-WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" he screamed, at the symbiote , terrified what the answer might be.

The creature cocked it's head at the boy, confused by his actions. "We bred with you of courssse."

Peter stiffened with a gasp, his hand flying to cover his mouth as his fearful eyes opened wide enough to show white all around his pupils. "No. Oh god no. This can't be happening. No, no, no," his head fell into his shaking hands with a moan. "Noooooo."

"Ssssspider?"

"I CAN'T BE PREGNANT!" Peter screamed taking the symbiote by surprise as it jerked back from him, startled by his volatile emotions. "I… I have to get out of here." Peter stood up leaning heavily against the wall. He moaned, clutching his stomach with one hand as something seemed to shift inside him.

"Where are you going sssspider?"

"Don't touch me!" Peter shirked, slapping the aliens hand away as it took a step towards him, but the motion was too quick. Peter swayed, suddenly feeling impossibly light headed. The next thing he knew there was a rushing sound in his ears and he collapsed into Venom's arms. "Don't… no…" the boy moaned, trying to push himself away just to fall against the alien's chest again.

"Ssssshhhh little ssssspider," the symbiote whispered, holding Peter to it's dark body. "You mussssst be careful now," it said, one of it's clawed hands drifting down to caress the boy's slightly distended belly. "You carry our brood."

"I can't- No!" Peter tried to wrench himself away, but the alien held him fast. "Let go," he sobbed, tears prickling the corners of his eyes.

"Not yet," the symbiote said gently, pulling him back down to the ground.

"You said you'd let me go!" Peter accused, tugging weakly at the alien's grip, but failing to break the creature's hold on him as it drew him to his knees.

Peter gasped and jerked back as a tentacle was suddenly there caressing his lips. Venom smiled and brushed the tears from the boy's face with a gentle hand. "We are not done with you yet," it said softly. "Besssidesssssss, we like being closssse to you."

"No!" Peter struggled back. "Get off me."

The smile suddenly dropped from the symbiote 's face. "Sssstay sssstill," it growled menacingly, showing teeth as it tighten it's grip almost painfully on Peter's arms, making the boy freeze. The smile returned when it assumed Peter was finally listening to it. "Now, come on little ssssspider," it said with a soft hiss, the tentacle returning to stroke across the teenager's lips. "Open wide."

"What? NO!" Peter snapped his mouth shut as the tendril prodded at his oral opening, but Venom had other plans.

"We mussst finissssh," the creature insisted.

"No," Peter growled through bared teeth as the tentacle continued to hover around his lips.

Venom snarled in irritation, but Peter refused to give in, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"You were hurt before becausssse you did not behave. Behave now!" the alien demanded.

"NO!" Peter yelled, snapping at the tentacle with his teeth when it got too close.

The symbiote growled in frustration and pounced, nipping the boys neck with it's sharp fangs.

"Ah! Don't bite Venom-" suddenly Peter was gagging on tentacle that had just shoved it's way down his throat. Choking, Peter tried to bite down on it.

The symbiote hissed in anger and pulled back a little, but then just grab the teen's mouth in it's hands and yanked it open, almost breaking Peter's jaw. A strangled cry fell from the boy as he felt his jaw creak and he started to struggle in earnest as the symbiote held his mouth open and continued to shove the tentacle down towards the brunet's stomach. Darkness was already dimming the edges of the teen's vision and he was beginning to feel lightheaded as the tendril pushed further and further into him. It was impossible for him not to gag, but Venom didn't seem to care. The creature seemed determined to reach his stomach... or was it trying to go all the way through him?

The brunet thrashed frantically, beating and clawing at Venom's chest, his desperation and panic giving him strength. Hadn't he already been through enough for one fucking night?

The boy's struggles seemed to momentarily hinder the symbiote since it's hands were occupied with holding Peter's mouth open, but it was nothing for the alien to create another tentacle, which swept down and wrapped around the boy's wrists, jerking them above his head. A third tentacle swept down around his legs, keeping the boy from kicking.

Peter managed to whimper somehow as he continued to struggle weakly. Darkness was quickly eating away at his vision and he couldn't seem to get his eyes to focus anymore. If Venom was saying anything, he couldn't hear that either. All his mind was focused on was his desperate need for oxygen.

Stop… Venom. I can't breathe. I can't breathe. I need air. Stop please, the boy mentally pleaded hoping somehow the symbiote would hear him, but if it did, it ignored him.

Peter's mind was screaming even though he couldn't get a single sound out anymore. His body gagged and heaved uncontrollably, but Venom didn't seem to mind. The alien just held him, slowly working that one tentacle down farther into the fleshy depths of the brunet's body.

Peter's hazy mind suddenly realized the tentacle had stopped moving in his throat. He couldn't even tell where it ended inside him anymore, just that it was shoved down half of his body and it hurt! Oh god he felt sick. Then the tentacle seemed to convulse and something started gushing from it.

Peter's mind, if not his body, screamed as something warm, thick and gooey squirted from the alien's tendril right into his belly. No, no, no this can't be happening, his mind shrieked in horror as he body arched against Venom, trying to get away, but the symbiote just held him tighter.

No, no, no! A hysterical little oxygen-deprived giggle suddenly bubbled up inside of Peter's mind, even though he had no air left in his lungs to voice the sound. More of the alien fluid continued to pump into him. It was filling him up. Oh god it was filling him up. He felt his belly stretch uncomfortable, but all he could do was laugh. The giggly hysteria had completely taken over. He was going under. There was nothing he could do and so he laughed and laughed and laughed. This can't be happening, sang a voice in his head in a strange sing-song way. This can't be happening. It had to be a dream.

Cream filling! Cream filling! Peter's mind sniggered crazily right before his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

TBC…

Strange I know, but it's a start. Obviously Peter x Venom fic, but I promise it's not just smut. There is a plot somewhere around here, I just have to find it- Oooo, oooo. See that spec of dust among all the steamy sex? There's the plot. Ha, I knew it was here somewhere. Seriously thought not just a smut fic. There is a plot. You'll just have to stick around to see what it is. Love some reviews. They are what keep my fics afloat.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from Spiderman. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a Spiderman fan. I make _**NO**_ money from this. Please don't sue.

**Chapter ****2: **Escape (if you really could call it that)**  
><strong>

Peter blinked his eyes opened to hazily stare up at the stone ceiling above him. He shifted then groaned softly as his aching body protesting his recent treatment very, very loudly. He didn't want to move. It hurt so much but, but-

The boy clutched his stomach and rolled over onto all fours and threw up.

Oh I'm sick of being sick, Peter thought miserable as his body retched and bile burned at the back of his throat. The episode left him weak and shaky and he stayed on all fours, panting for a moment trying to get his breathing back under control. It took him a bit to realize the vomit had come up kind of white and thick and strange… Oh god was that…?

Peter shielded away from the thought not wanting to know what he had just barfed up (even though a dark part of his mind whispered cruelly that it was some type of alien semen) and heaved himself onto his feet and away from the glistening puddle of vomit just to trip over something else ten seconds later.

What the hell? He growled under his breath in anger and exhausting and frustration as he glared back at the item, but then his eyes widened in surprise at what caught his sight. His backpack.

Peter stared for a moment. How in the world had it gotten down here? No, he shook his head. Never mind. I don't care. The brunet was just utterly relieved to see it.

The teen plopped down on the ground and quickly gathered the bag into his lap, jerking the zipper open, desperately looking for something. There. There is was.

Peter pulled out his cell phone, relief flooding him as flicked it open. No reception. He mentally shrugged. That was to be expected when you are in the underground sewer system of a city, but it still had batteries. He could call for help once he got out of here. And he had clothes. His costume had unfortunately been ripped to shreds. Oh well at least he had a spare at home and really his wardrobe was the least of his worries at the moment. He honestly couldn't believe how calm he felt at the moment, kinda emotionally numb, but he imagined that was just the shock setting in.

Peter grabbed the jeans and t-shirt out of the backpack and hurriedly pulled them on, glancing around worriedly through the dim light of the sewers just in case Venom was still lurking around.

Nothing so exciting happened as Peter finished dressing, making the brunet think his luck might just have turn for the better, if one could really call it that. He was still a boy who had been raped by an alien and now had eggs up his butt and some liquid that looked a whole of a hell like sperm in his stomach. Peter's body shivered at the thought and he tried to turn his mind to something else. Right now he just needed to figure a way out of the sewers.

It didn't take Peter long to find a manhole. He spent longer, though, staring up at the closed opening as he tried to decide if he really wanted go out it. He knew he had to look like crap right now, but he needed to get out of the sewers before Venom decided to come back for a visit. He sighed, shaking his head to himself and, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, started to climb the metal rungs up to street level.

/\/\/\/\/\

Shit. Shit! This was the first time the phrase 'Ahhh the light. It burns. It burns' actually meant more to Peter other then just being another cheesy horror movie line. Oh god he felt like his brain was going to split open. He whimpered and crawled behind a dumpster, hiding his face from the light. He huddled there his forehead pressed up against the cool metal and his arms shielding his face from the harsh glare until the pain dropped to an almost manageable level. Not willing to wait any longer Peter hesitantly glanced up from the shelter of the dumpster.

The first thing Peter realized was that he had come out of the manhole into an alleyway. The second was that it was night out. The light that hurt his eyes so much before was from a lamppost so he had to be near a major road of some kind. As he thought about it he realized he could hear the sounds of traffic nearby. Well at least it wouldn't be too hard to figure out where he was. All he needed was a street name or a familiar building, but his head hurt so much. He hid his face again, a stray tear running down his cheek. Oh please just go away. Oh god he felt like he was going to pass out or barf or both. He needed help. He couldn't just faint out here.

He glanced down at his phone that was still clenched in his hand. Bars. He flicked it open and called the first person he could think of. The phone seemed to take forever to ring. Finally someone picked up.

"Hello-"

Peter cut the voice off. "MJ… MJ I need help."

Peter could practically hear the girl stiffen thought the phone then her voice came again, serious and straightforward. "Where are you?"

"I don't know," Peter sighed. " Give me a minute."

He forced himself onto his feet and over to the road. Luckily he was right near an intersection and could easily read the signs. He gave the redhead the names then quickly retreated to the darkness of the alleyway again. Damn my head. He leaned heavily against the dumpster, covering his eyes as best he could from the light spilling into the alleyway from the street.

Peter heard a rummaging through the phone as Mary Jane, scribbled down the street names and shoved everything back in her purse. "I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Thank… oh and MJ?" Peter said quickly before she could hang up.

"Yah?"

"Could you bring some Advil? My head is killing me."

"Yah," the girl said, her voice softening in sympathy. "I'll see you soon."

Peter grunted an affirmative and flicked the phone closed. He dropped to the ground, huddling in the shadows against the dumpster praying his friend could get to him quickly.

For awhile Peter concentrated on his breathing and the pain in his head slowly faded to an almost bearable level, but that just left him mind free to think. His body started shaking uncontrollably. It hadn't been a dream. Oh god it hadn't been a dream. Yes, if it had been a dream it would have meant I am seriously mentally disturbed, but still… even that had to be better then-then this. He looked down rubbing a hand over his slightly distended belly with a frown. Oh god… Tears started to fall down his face. What am I going to do? Luckily, MJ's taxi pulled up before his thoughts could get too dreary.

The redhead all, but jumped out of the cab, leaving the car to pull away, and ran into the alley Peter had given her directions to. She found the boy sitting curled up behind the dumpster.

"My god Peter what's wrong?" she gasped, resting her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath, looking for all the world like she had just rolled out of bed. "You sounded like crap on the phone."

The brunet looked mournfully up at her. "I'm pregnant."

MJ blinked, startled. "What?"

"Venom raped me," Peter stated in an overly calm voice. "It laid eggs inside me and now I'm pregnant."

The redhead gave the boy a sour look. "Seriously Peter don't tell me I came all the way down here for a stupid pra-" Peter gave her a long suffering look and MJ saw the glistening tear tracks on his face. She gasped, paling, her hands flying to cover her mouth as she realized he had been crying."-prank… Oh my god you're serious."

Peter looked away, clutching his stomach and started sobbing into his knees.

"Oh god," the girl paced back and forth, fanning herself with a hand as she tried to figure out what to do. "Okay. Okay. You're going to be alright Peter," she crouched in front of the teen, resting her hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure something out. You're going to be alright."

"I'm a pregnant teenage _boy_!" he yelled, all his anger and fear suddenly boiling up inside him and spouting out at her. "How could I even begin to be alright?"

"Okay, okay tiger just breathe," she agreed with him gently, trying to calm him (and herself) down. "We'll figure this out."

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, fresh tears springing to his eyes. "I'm just… I'm sorry."

"Shh tiger," MJ gently coaxed the boy to lie down with his head in her lap as he cried hard, expelling all his pent up emotions and fears. "It's okay," she whispered stroking his hair. "It's okay."

Peter felt exhausted once his tears finally ebbed away. He closed his eyes with a sigh. He was so tired he could just fall asleep right then and there. Then his stomach gave a vicious twist.

"HAH!" The brunet cried out and curled up, clutching his stomach as waves of pain coursed through his body.

"Peter? Peter what's wrong?" MJ asked frantically, fear and worry coloring her voice.

"Hurts," he hissed through clenched teeth. "I think I'm going to be sick."

The girl scrambled for her purse as the boy panted. She rummaged through the bag for a moment before bringing out a medication container and a bottle of water. "Here take this," she said shaking a pill out into her palm and holding it out to Peter. "It'll help with pain… it's what I take when I get cramps and headaches and stuff."

"Thank. You're a lifesaver." He smiled weakly and let her help him sit up to take the medicine. She rubbed his back soothingly as he knocked back the pill and water she offered him.

"It's going to be okay," she whispered again, almost as if to try and reassure herself.

Peter snorted unconvinced, leaning back on his hands as the pain faded away. "With my luck they are going to burst out of my stomach and eat me."

MJ frowned at the boy, but here eyes softened at his plight. "Peter we can't do this one alone. We need to get you help. Do you know anyone-"

Peter scowled at her, irritation flaring up in him. "Who the hell is going to believe I got raped by an alien and now I'm pregnant and…" The boy's words trailed off and he blinked, looking confused for a moment. "Oh um… I think I actually might know a guy…"

**TBC…**

Hey all, shortish chapter I know, but they can't all be long epic-cal things. I really, really wanted to get something up as quickly as I could because the response from my **REVIEWER'S** has been so great. Special thanks to **Spiderfan**, **zero434** and **TheBowlerCapFairy**. **This updates for YOU!** I quickly want to mention that I try to kinda sorta keep my fanfics realistic... at least as realistic as I can in a 'verse where there are aliens and mutants and magic and people swinging around in spandex. Also, I'm not a huge Venom fan so I may accidentally get something wrong about it/them, so sorry ahead of time if I totally screw something up, but I do research... sort of. The again if I really mess up I can always claim AU :P This fanfic kinda sprang out of a thought I got from my first fanfic (AKA:He Can't Afford to Be Innocent Anymore) and just grew from there so yah... Anyway, keep the reviews coming. I LUV 'EM!

**To Spiderfan**, **zero434** and **TheBowlerCapFairy**: Thank you so much you guys, my wonderful reviewers. I know this FF is kinda off the wall, but it's nice to know someone likes/is interested in it. One quick note to **Spiderfan**; I'm not quite sure exactly what you were asking in you're review... so we'll just have to see if that happens. I think I kinda get it but I'm not sure so all I'll say for now is my version of Spidy is very strongly adverse to bonding with a symbiote. But then again you never know right? Sometimes these things just write themselves so I guess we'll just have to sit back and see what happens ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Help

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from Spiderman. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a Spiderman fan. I make _**NO**_ money from this. Please don't sue.

**Chapter 3:** Finding Help

"Shit kid. You look pretty messed up," the cabbie MJ had finally managed to flag down frowned as the girl gingerly helped the brunet slide into the back seat of the taxi.

Peter smiled shakily back at the man as he sat, folding his legs up against his front so he could hug them defensively to his chest. "You have no idea man," Peter wheezed, sweat damp on his forehead. He moaned softly as his gut gave a painful twist and closed his eyes, resting his head on his knees trying to pant through the cramp.

The cabbies frown deepened as he studied the boy. The kid was shaking and sweating and flushed with deep circles under his eyes. Damn if the teen didn't look bad enough to be a crack head. The man turned his frown on the redhead. "What's wrong with you're boy? He's not on something, is he?"

MJ's head jerked up just as she sat, shutting the car door behind her. "What? No of course not!"

The man gave her a hard look. "Alcohol?"

"No!" The redhead nearly stamped her foot in shock and anger. How dare this man insinuate anything when he had no idea in hell what was going on.

"Really?" the cabbie arched an eyebrow, looking back at the suffering boy. "I don't care if he's underage, you know."

I bet you don't, MJ mentally growled, but managed to keep from blurting out the thought. Instead she just glared at the nosey man and said; "It's food poisoning."

"Aw shit…" the man groaned then sighed, looking mournfully back up at the girl. "You had to pick my cab?"

"You're the one who stopped," MJ snapped back. "Look I can pay you. Upfront," she said, shoving some cash at the man. "Just get us where we need to go fast and I'm sure he won't barf on your seats."

The man frowned at the money, thinking. Yah it was nice, but if the boy puked he would have to clean it up. Dammit it all, it had been such a good night until now. Technically ,he was off shift, driving back to the garage to switch out with another guy, but curious as to why a young boy and girl were out so late in this neighborhood had made him stop anyway. Damn curiosity had killed the cat again. He looked back at the girl fingering the money. "You sure you don't want to just get out-"

MJ's deathglare shut him up. The man winced then sighed, sorrowfully morning his fate before turning to face the front of the taxi and shift into drive. "Fine where'll it be?"

MJ's eyes softened as she turned them back to her friend. "Peter? Do you have an address?"

The brunet opened his eyes with a weak nod. "Yah. 177A Bleecker Street, Greenwich Village and please…" the boy look beseechingly over at the cabbie. "… hurry."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

MJ frowned as she and Peter slipped out of the cab to stand in front of a decrepit, condemned building with a sign in front of it claiming it was a construction site for a future Starbucks café. As if that was going to happen. MJ looked around and down the empty street. Who the hell would want to build here?

The girl glanced over at the taxi just in time to see the cabbie shake his head as he drove away. The man must have thought this was a crack den. MJ looked back at the run down building. The redhead couldn't really blame the man. She would have thought that's what this place was too. Didn't seem fit for anything else.

MJ looked worriedly down at her friend who was breathing heavily with his head bowed and eyes closed as he leaned against her with his arm over her shoulder. "Peter are you sure this is the right place?"

"Just walk forward," the boy said softly, not even bothering to open his eyes. "Trust me. You'll see."

"Okaaaay…" Mary Jane ignored her instincts to just turn around and leave this stinking, abandoned place and instead shuffled forward, her arm around her friend's waist, letting him lean heavily against her.

Thank god Peter didn't weigh much, she thought to herself as the two slowly made their way closer to the building, but despite what the brunet had said, nothing was happening.

"Peter it's just an old-" Then the air suddenly rippled around them as if the view before them was simply a mirage and the scene… changed.

MJ gasped as the condemned building melted away and a three story, brick mansion flickered into view in front of them. The redhead stared up into the exotic curves of the large round window which sat in the center of the building's green roof. It took a light chuckle from the boy next to her to snap her out of her stupor.

MJ looked over to see the brunet smiling softly at her, even in his horrible state.

"Don't worry," Peter said, his eyes sparkling despite his condition. "That's the normal reaction."

The girl nodded dumbly as her gaze was slowly drawn back to the swooping golden lines of the window that was the Seal of the Vishanti. "Peter what is this place?" she whispered.

"The Sanctum Sanctorum. It'sss- nnngh." Peter's words were cut off with a groan as he wrapped his free arm around his stomach, his face screwing up in pain.

"Peter?"

"I'm… okay…" The boy gasped at the girl's alarmed cry. He raised his head and she saw a flush had bloomed hot on his cheeks. He smiled weakly, trying to reassure her. " As much as I'd like to give you a verbal tour of the place, could we please hurry up and knock already?"

"Got it," she nodded, repositioning her hand so she could hold his weight better.

It took a lot of work, but finally they were at the foot of the steps. "Can you make it?" MJ asked Peter, trying to help him keep his balance.

"Yah," he said with a nod, leaning a hand heavily on the railing. "Yah, 'm just a little tired."

"So… um… who's this guy?" MJ asked, pulling his other arm over her shoulders to help his climb the stone steps.

"A friend. And a doctor," Peter answered tightly, trying to concentrate on putting on foot in front of the other.

"Okay then…" MJ trailed off with a nod, not wanting to push the boy as they came to the landing and she reached out to knock, but the door opened before she could rap her hand against the rich, dark, wood.

MJ started as suddenly there was a tall, lean man with dark, silvering hair and gray, kind eyes smiling down at her. It took her a moment to realize her mouth was hanging open and she snapped it shut, fumbling for something to say. "Uh hello… I'm-"

"I know child," the older man said warmly, his eyes softening. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Uh okay…" MJ shifted nervously, feeling uncomfortable with this stranger who she had never met, but still seemed to know something about her. The redhead looked over to Peter to see his reaction, but found she was alone in her discomfort as the boy smiled and waved at the man.

"Hey Strange. I've never seen you answer the door before. Where's Wong?"

The man smiled back, his arms crossing against his chest in a relaxed sort of way as he shifted most of his weight to one leg. "It is late, you know. He does sleep sometime."

Peter chuckled, obviously taking part in a familiar bantering with the man. "I suppose so."

The dark haired man tapped his chin with a finger, eying the boy curiously. "I had a feeling I would be seeing you today… I just did not expect it to be so late… or should I say early," he said warmly, chiding and joking at the same time. Then his practiced eyes noticed the tell-tale signs of pain in the brunet, which the dim lamplight had been hiding so well before.

MJ watched a sudden change came over the man. He stiffened and his eyes seemed to sharpen, focusing on the boy as he took a step forward, feeling the teen hot, feverish forehead with a large, but gentle hand. "What's wrong Peter?"

The boy blinked in surprise. "You don't know?"

The man smiled, but his eyes stayed focused, taking in the details of the teen's condition. "Contrary to popular belief I don't know everything… just most things."

Peter chuckled weakly, but then his face twisted in pain and he clutched his stomach as another cramp stabbed through his gut.

"What is it boy?"Dr. Strange said again, leaning back, his eyes searching the teen's clothes for signs of blood. "Did you get shot again?"

Peter shook his head. "No…" he said tightly through gritted teeth, biting his lip as he tried to breath through the pain. "You're not going to believe it. I-ah!"

Peter collapsed to his knees as the pain inside him spiked sharply. He bent over double, his hands clutching his stomach, his forehead brushing the cool pavement as his guts seemed to twist and shift in strange, agonizing ways. "Oh god ow, ow, ow."

Strange's gray eyes lit on MJ as he crouched by Peter. "Help me bring him inside. Hurry child. Quickly now." The two each grabbed one of the suffering boy's arms and half carried, half dragged him into the mansion, the wooden door swinging solidly shut behind them.

**TBC…**

Sorry this took awhile to get up. I had to do a little research on stuff to get my facts straight on my Strange cameo. While Dr. Strange is an old favorite of mine, I have not read many of his comics... okay any of his comics. I was only introduced to his through Spidy and the recent animated film about him (Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme)… so I did a bit of checking up on him… These are the sites I used if you are curious:

marvel [dot] wikia [dot] com/Stephen Strange's Mansion

marvel [dot] wikia [dot] com/Stephen Strange (Earth-616)

en [dot] wikipedia [dot] org/wiki/Sanctum Sanctorum

marvel [dot] com/universe/Doctor Strange %28Stephen Strange%29

Anyway, GREAT REVIEWER TURNOUT. This is so freaking wonderful. I love all you guys! I honestly an surprised this story would have such a great following, but there you go. Would love to hear more from you guys and hope you like this little addition. Oh and don't worry… Venom will be back again soon enough ;)

**Shaysaurus:** Oh I'm so happy to hear from you… and to hear you "love" this is a major plue :) I seriously was grinning like a Cheshire Cat while I read your review. Thank you so much for taking the time to write it. Really when it comes to Venom and Spidy, considering how obsessed Venom is with Peter normally, this seemed like a natural next step… If you can't beat them, join (ehem) 'with' them… when that doesn't work force it too… Something like that. I mean an alien symbiote probably wouldn't think like a normal human would on the matter, right? Oh and by the way, there is no reason for you to feel self-conscious about reviewing. I can tell you POSITIVLY every author LUVS reviews. They are what we feed on and it is the reason we keep going. For you, our wonderful readers. I mean honestly getting a new review is almost like a rush. Hearing from someone like you can always make my day better so, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.

**delsprincess105: **Yah well… we'll see how Aunt May and/or Mary Jane handle this. I honestly have not decided how big a roll May will have yet… obviously MJ is going to be pretty big though… at least for a bit. Thanks for the review.

Hey, **ficfan3484**. So happy you have enjoyed my little fic so far and I'm hoping this new chapter lived up to expectations… even though I know it was a little dry. Fingers crossed you liked it.

**Zero434:** I do try to be quick… but honestly if you want anything good, you also have to balance the 'speedy update' with the 'editing period' and of course 'life.' I will admit this time 'speedy update' weighed hevier then the other two… probably didn't do as hard an edit as I should have but I hope you don't mind.

**TheBowlerCapFairy: **Heh. Yah escape very temporary… and Venom is not going to be very happy. You'll see why in the next chappie. Should make for some fun writings. Thanks for the review. I luv 'em!

**Koro:** Thank you. I put a lot of thought into making that sex scene as weird and yet 'probable' as it could be. I'm glad you liked it… and I'm glad someone appreciates my budding plotline… Makes me happy to hear you say that :)


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from Spiderman. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a Spiderman fan. I make _**NO**_ money from this. Please don't sue.

**Chapter ****4:** Revelations

"So?"

Dr. Strange frowned at the ultrasound monitor, but stayed silent as he studied the sonographic picture of the teen's insides with practiced eyes despite Peter's inquiry.

"Strange?"

The sorcerer sighed, running a hand through his dark, silvering hair before turning his grey eyes to the worried boy lying on the exam table before him. "Well, I've seen… odder things in my time."

MJ blinked in surprise and looked up from where she sat in a chair on the other side of the exam table, unconsciously holding one Peter's hands for comfort and trying not to look at the picture of what had been implanted deep in the depths of her friend. "Really?"

"Really? You wouldn't _believe_ how many different types of demon-spawn I have to deal with that enjoy impregnating young, naive, virginal humans," Strange said, smiled gently over at the girl, but despite the light tone of his words, there was still a concerned look in his eyes. "I usually get at least one case a year," he closed his eyes and shook his head to himself. "Sometimes I seriously wonder if it is not some kind of sport in the Hell-dimensions. Once or twice I have known a demon to accidentally get a male of our species pregnant, but it is very rare. Though you will be happy to know you're my first alien impregnation Peter," the sorcerer said clasping the teen's shoulder, trying to cheer him up a bit, but Peter wasn't in him normal good humor.

"Oh goody," the boy said sarcastically, his body sagging back as he rolled his eyes. He sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes and asked the dreaded question. "So how many are there?"

"Let's see…" the man's gaze flicked back to the monitor. "Four."

"Just four?" Peter shuttered, as a sudden chill running through him. "I could have sworn there were more of them then that."

Strange nodded. "It probably felt like it," he said sympathetically. "They are a little bigger then a tennis ball each."

Peter winced. "No wonder they hurt."

"Mmmm… " Strange agreed quietly, turning away to look through his tools of healing and start packing up the ultrasound.

MJ leaned close to Peter, eying the tall man's back. "Is he nuts?" she whispered to her brunet friend.

Peter started, surprised by the question. "What? No!"

"But Peter," the redhead said, trying to reason with the boy. "He's talking about demons and… Are you sure?"

Peter groaned, closing his eyes and he rested his head back. "I forgot to introduce you two, didn't I?"

MJ frowned. "I don't see how that would help."

Strange chuckled, hearing everything. MJ's head snapped up at the sound and she gasped seeing the man quietly watching the two of them. She blushed furiously and looked down, suddenly feeling incredibly embarrassed and rude. Strange just smiled, taking the criticism in stride. It wasn't the first time someone had misunderstood his practice. "I assure you child I am perfectly sane. More so then most," he said gently.

"Okay…" MJ said, avoiding Strange's gaze and blushing even hotter.

Peter sighed, knowing introductions was a must now. "MJ meet Doctor Stephen Strange who was formally a neurosurgeon and is still a licensed physician I think?"

Strange nodded, letting Peter carry on the introduction.

"Now he is The Sorcerer Supreme for Earth dimension, making him one of the most powerful sorcerers, like ever. Deals with magic and demons and all the other things normal people don't like to think about. Has saved existence more times than any man should have to and on top of all that is one hell of a martial artist. He could dance circles around me. . And the scary thing is, I'm not joking."

"Oh Peter you're going to make me blush," Strange joked, lightly.

Peter smiled tiredly at the man's words, but genuine warmth lit his eyes. "And humble as hell. Practically all the people he saves don't even know he exists... Strange this is Mary Jane," Peter said switching gears and gesturing to the girl. "A fantastic neighbor, the prettiest girl in school and the best friend a guy could ask for."

MJ turned crimson at that, her cheeks as red as her hair, making Peter smile even wider, pleased with himself. He might not have the guts to ask the redhead out just yet, but he could still tell it like it was.

After a moment, MJ managed to look shyly up at Peter and Strange through her eyelashes even though the blush was still hot on her cheeks.

Strange bowed his head slightly to the girl, that gentle smile back on his lips. "It a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance Mary Jane Watson. I have heard you have helped our mutual friend through quite a bit."

" Uh yah…" she nodded automatically, wondering how the hell the man she had never met before knew her full name. " Nice to meet you too." Then she glanced between Peter and the man. "You two do know how crazy this sounds, don't you?"

"Indeed," Strange inclined his head in acknowledgement. "But no less than an alien impregnating a boy."

"You got me there," MJ agreed, feeling a little better now that she at least knew everyone in the room. "So how did you two meet?"

Peter scowled slightly and looked down at his hands in his lap thinking. "It's complicated…" he finally said. "Strange has helped me out with a few things and I have done the same for him. Now can we please get back to the issue at hand?" he added, looking up beseechingly at the man.

Strange smiled indulgently, knowing the boys internal systems, including his hormones were probably all out of whack from the alien's administrations. "Of course…" Strange agreed with a nod, looking back up at picture he had taken of the teen's insides which was currently displayed on the ultrasound screen. "Hmmm."

Peter's ears perked up. "What hmmm? I don't like the sound of that hmmm," he said a little alarmed, pushing himself up on his elbows.

Strange sighed. "Well the eggs seem to have attached themselves to the intestinal wall of your transverse colon. Probably to siphon away nutrients from your body as a maturing human egg would do in a female. They are fertile and growing I might add. The shells are too thick to see what is actually growing in there but since we know the… impregnator I think we can safely imagine what the creatures will look like when they hatch."

"Oh god…" Peter sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes, covering his face with his hands. "I really did not want to think about that."

MJ looked worriedly down at the brunet and gently took one of his hand in her own. She felt him relax against her, but he didn't open his eyes. The redhead felt a pang of pity stab through her heart as she watch her dear friend try to control his emotions, but a single tear still managed to escape his eyes and drip down his cheek. Not able to watch any more, she looked pleadingly up at Strange, praying the man could help. "Can you get them out?"

Strange sighed, running his hand through his hair again obviously feeling the effects of Peter's emotions as well. "I'll have to do a surgery, but it's completely doable," he assured Peter as the boy opened his eyes to look hopefully up at the man. "I can even do it right here in house."

MJ was startled at that revelation. "You have a surgery room in your house?" she exclaimed, feeling suddenly concerned. This all seemed a little too much like black-market doctoring for her taste… at least according to all the TV she had watched. Seriously who the hell had an ultrasound in their house let alone a surgical room?

Strange shrugged, nonplussed by the girls reaction. It was natural for her to be protective especially with her friend in this state. "I have what I need when I need it," he said simply.

"Uh-huh…" the girl said, eying him suspiciously." Cryptic much?" Her eyes narrowed, suddenly as a disconcerting thought popped into her head. "I swear if you try stealing his organs or something-"

Strange stared at her for a moment startled, then let out a laugh. "Oh I like this one Peter," he chuckled. Honestly, not a lot of things surprised him anymore, but the redhead had managed to and it felt pretty good.

Peter stared, open mouthed at the man. "I don't… I don't think I've ever really seen you actually laugh."

Strange grinned over at the kid, his eyes shining with good humor. "You two should really think about getting together."

"Strange!" Peter chided, his cheeks turning red while MJ blushed scarlet again and looked at the floor embarrassed.

"Anyway," the man continued with a wave of his hand. "With you're healing ability you'll be back up in just a few hours and completely eggless, although you will want to rest for awhile and make sure to eat well so your body can recover fully."

"Yah. So when- AH!" Peter yelped, pain stabbing though his guts as another cramp hit him. He whimpered, curling up into a ball on the examination table. "Oh shit, shit, shit," he moaned through gritted teeth, his eyes squeezing shut in agony as his guts gave another twist. "SHIT," he snarled, his hand gripping the side of the table so hard, his fingers dug into the metal. He panted, looking desperately up at the worried eyes of Strange. "What's wrong with me? Are they…" he swallowed hard trying to push his words past the pain. "Are they coming out already?"

"No," Strange said softly, gently resting a hand on the boy's hot forehead. "I have a feeling that would hurt a lot worse." The boy flinched, his face screwing up in pain as another cramp hit.

"H-ow could it hurt worse th-an this," Peter said in tight voice.

Strange's face softened sympathetically. "Because I believe their size would have at least doubled by then."

Peter gasped, his eyes flying wide in his already pale, sweat soaked face. "They're going to get bigger?"

Strange nodded grimly. "That is the natural assumption of any living, growing thing."

"But I can't-" Peter gasped hysterically, but the pain overwhelmed him and he moaned, clutching his stomach. "Ohhhh I hate cramps, I hate cramps, _I__ hate__ cramps_! Oh god. I don't think I can take this."

"Relax," Strange said gently, trying to calm the boy. "The pain will pass."

Peter looked up at the man, tears shining in his eyes. "How can I relax…. when it feels like this?" he panted.

"Just try. Deep breaths. In and out." Strange said, rubbing a hand over the brunet's stomach, trying to ease some of the kid's pain. "Trust me. It will pass."

MJ reached down, taking the suffering teen's hand in her own and lifting it up to hold it against her cheek. "Don't worry Peter. We'll figure this out. Right now just try to relax like Strange said."

"No." Peter tried to shake his hand free from the redhead's grasp, scared he couldn't control himself with the pain. All it took was him squeezing too hard and she would have broken bones. "MJ let go. I might hurt you."

"Okay, okay." MJ nodded numbly, her face pale from seeing her friend in such a wretched state. "But I'm right here okay?" she added, trying to reassure him.

Peter nodded weakly to her then his gaze flicked back to Strange. "Why does it hurt so much now?" he panted, his body starting to tremble with the prolonged pain.

Strange sighed. "Honestly you're body is not used to having something so foreign stuck inside your intestinal track. It is trying to expel it, but it cannot. That's why you're getting cramps."

"Oh." Peter winced, sucking in a sharp breath.

"Just breathe Peter," Strange repeated. "Try to relax. There you go."

MJ watched silently as the brunet leaned back and closed his eyes, his chest heaving with harsh, erratic gasps as he tried to follow the doctor's orders. She looked up at Strange, whose eyes were glued to the boy, a worried frown marring his features. "I gave him something for the pain," the redhead found the words slipping from her lips as she tried to make sense of everything.

Strange smiled tiredly at the redhead, trying to ease the shell shocked girl tension, but the look was brittle. He was too worried to make a true effort. "With his hyper metabolism it probably already burned through his system, darling."

"Oh yah…" MJ said quietly, looking down at her hands. she had forgotten about that.

After a few moments Peter's pain finally started to ease. He took a few deep breaths and, opening his eyes, tried to push himself up into a seated position with a grunt.

"Lay down Peter," Strange said, gently pushing the kid back down. "You don't want to strain yourself."

"Are you feeling any better?" MJ asked.

Peter gave her a shaky smile. "Yah a little." His gaze flicked to the man standing on the other side of him, his brow furrowing in worry. "Strange I can't really pay you-"

"Oh don't be an idiot Peter," Strange said bluntly. "Payment is completely out of the question." The sorcerer smiled, patting the kids shoulder, relived to see the boy's terrible pain had passed. "Just let me get these things out of you and we'll go from there."

"Thank you… I didn't know who…" Peter's eyes filled with grateful tears and he closed them and swallowed hard, trying not to cry. "Thank you," he whispered shakily again.

"It'll be alright Peter," MJ said gently, reaching up to run a hand comfortingly through his hair and down his cheek, making him look at her. "You heard the doctor. Everything's going to work out okay."

"Yah…" he sniffed then smiled even though his eyes were still glossy with tears. "Well… at least tomorrows Friday."

"Thank the heavens for little miracles," Strange let out a deep sigh as he leaned back against the wall, then he gave Peter a stern look. "You'll want to take the weekend off and rest… I mean it. I know how bad you are at following directions like that, but it's the doctor's orders. Mary Jane you're in charge of making sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

The girl nodded seriously to the man, also knowing how Peter would want to get back with the super-heroing immediately even if he wasn't completely healed. "I'll tie him down if I have to."

"Humf, dominatrix," Peter grumbled, crossing his arm over his chest, pretending to be miffed even though he knew the two were just worried about his welfare.

"Peter I mean it," Strange said firmly. "You will need you're rest. Even you don't heal that quickly and with all that's happened to you recently, you're body will need time to build it's reserves back up."

Peter couldn't pretend anymore and cracked a smiled. "Yes sir," the boy said, jokingly saluting the man and saw both Strange and MJ relax, knowing he wasn't going to fight them on this. Seriously after getting impregnated by an alien a guy deserves a rest, the brunet reasoned. "Well I suppose we should get this done," Peter sighed, pushing himself up on his arms. "I don't want to deal with those things in me for any longer then I have to."

Strange frowned as he noticed the teen sway a little as he sat up. "Peter stay there for a moment," the man said, suddenly making a penlight appear in his hand.

"What?" Peter flinched as the man flashed the light in his eyes. "Could you maybe not do that?"

Strange clicked the little flashlight off and made it disappear somewhere around his person. "You also have a concussion."

"I didn't notice," Peter grumbled, rubbing his aching forehead.

Strange's frown deepened. "If you are trying to be sarcastic it isn't working."

"I know," Peter sighed. "I just have this headache and… I'm not in the best mood right now."

"Understandable," Strange nodded. "Let's prep you for surgery."

"What about the stuff Venom put down my throat?" Peter asked as he slid off the exam table with the man's help.

"The creature did not seem to want to kill you so I doubt it was toxic," Strange said bluntly, wrapping and arm around the teens waist to help the kid stand.

Peter frowned. There was something the man wasn't telling him. "But?"

Strange sighed. "But I would still like to pump your stomach just in case. We can do that first."

"Oh goody," Peter huffed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. That was just what he wanted to do: more throwing up.

Strange smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but I think it would be best."

"I know," Peter sighed, leaning his butt back against the examination table and rubbing his tired eyes before looking up at Strange again. "Well let's get this over with."

Peter was feeling well enough that he denied Strange's help when the man offered it this time. Instead the boy just gritted his teeth and carefully walked in the direction Strange indicated, slowly and carefully down a long hall right outside the door of the examination room and to the left. He wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't a total weakling even in this state, but he also wasn't stupid enough not to be careful. The boy leaned one hand against the wall for support while he concentrated hard on putting one foot in front of the other. It might have been a case of his ego flaring up just a little, but he had to do this. He couldn't rely on others all the time. It just wasn't fair to them.

Strange shook his head with a little smile as he watched the boy silently for a moment. If nothing else the teen definitely had spirit.

MJ started forward after her friend, but Strange clasped her shoulder, making her stop and turn.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay out here Mary Jane," he said gently.

The redhead floundered for something to say, surprised by the direct command from the man. "But I-"

"I know you are worried about him child, but I can tell you right now it will not be pretty. I cannot have complications in the surgery room," the sorcerer's said, his eyes softening in understanding even as his words were firm.

"Oh…" MJ looked down at her feet. The man was worried about her freaking out while Peter was undergoing surgery. Made sense. She had never really seen one up-close and in person. She knew just the thought of someone purposely getting cut even if the reason was for healing gave her the heebie-jeebies. She hated needles too, nasty little things. If she was honest with herself she would have to admit she wasn't sure how she would react to a surgery in real life either. Strange was right, of course. MJ signed and gave a small nod.

Strange saw her understanding and patted her shoulder in a comforting sort of way before turning to follow Peter who had only made it a third of the way down the hall so far.

A suddenly thought flared up in MJ's mind and she leapt after the man. "Wait! I gave Peter…" She caught Strange's arm and the man turned to her with a questioning eyebrow raised. "A little while ago I gave him a pill for the pain. Um… oh damn what is it called? Um super… No… sumer- Oh shoot." Dammit she hated medical names.

"Sumatriptan?" Strange offered.

"Yes!" the redhead nodded urgently. "Yes that's it! Will that hurt anything? I heard you're not supposed to take certain things before surgery and well…" MJ trailed off as she noticed the man was smiling that same strange gentle smile at her again.

"No," he said softly, shaking his head, his eyes filled with warmth for this girl who just so desperately wanted to help her friend. "It will not affect the surgery. As I said before, with Peter's hyper-metabolism, he should be fine."

"Oh yah…" MJ let the man's arm go and stepped back, her cheeks warming as she stared at the floor. She thought she could help, just a little, but now she just felt useless and worse, foolish.

Seeing her despair Strange gently tilted her head up with a touch under her chin so she would look at him. "Thank you for telling me though Mary Jane. If Peter was a normal person that could have potentially been life threatening."

MJ could tell the man was trying to cheer her up, but hearing those words still made her feel better. For some reason she could just tell he was not one to lie.

Strange clasped her shoulder before turning away. "I'll call you when we are done," he said starting down the hall after the brunet, but then he hesitated and turned back to the girl one more time. "You are a good friend to him Mary Jane," the man said softly, as if she didn't know that already, but hearing it out loud made her blushed. Strange smiled and motioned behind the girl. "For now Wong will get you a nice cup of tea."

"Oh…" MJ blinked at the Asian man who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere behind her. If she hadn't been so tired she might have jumped, but right now, after everything, not much was shocking anymore. However, eying the man standing quietly a few paces behind her, she had to wonder how long he had been there. "Uh thanks."'

Strange smiled one last time at the girl then exchanged a quick nod with Wong before turning and hurrying down the hall. With his long stride (one of the perks of being tall), Strange quickly caught up with Peter who had stopped to rest three-fourths of the way down the hall. The teen was leaning with his back against the wall, breathing hard, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Peter sensed Strange near him and opened his eyes. The brunet smiled shakily and waved a hand halfheartedly at the man. "Hey."

"Hey," Strange nodded back. "Need a hand?"

Peter shook his head stubbornly. "No, 'm fine."

The boy moved to walk again, but in his exhaustion he tripped over his own feet and nearly fell flat on his face. Strange caught him and hauled one of the boy's arms over his shoulders and wrapped the other around the teen's waist. "I think I must insist," the man said almost apologetically, holding the kid up.

"Whatever," Peter panted, leaning heavily on the man, his eyes closed as he just concentrated on breathing.

Strange nodded to himself before slowly and steadily helping the boy walk deeper into the depths of the mansion.

**TBC…**

Hey all. Sorry it took so long to get this up. I was dealing with nasty finals. Yuck. For all those Venom lovers, you just have to suffer through a couple more chapters and the alien will be back. I promise. Hope you like till then. I honestly can't believe how many people seem to like this story. I'm getting lots of 'favs' and 'alerts,' hell just 12 days into the month and I got 1000 hits. That's practically unheard of!... At least in my very short experience on FFnet. Still please REVIEW. I love hearing from you all.

**Ficfan3484:** No kidding. Didn't Mr. Cabbie know all redhead's have a fiery temper? I'm glad you can tell Peter's in pain… at least I think that's a good thing. I guess that means I am good at painting a scene or in this case… uh pain? That sounds a little weird; 'Hey I'm great at painting pain.' Anyway, tangent, I love hearing from you. I'm glad you are still enjoying this little fic :)

**Koro:** Yah, I honestly don't know how much fanfic time Strange gets, but hey I like his character and I needed a doctor and he'll be kinda important later. Honestly, with your review I'm not really sure how you feel about my fic. All the 'interestings' made it sound like this is more of a… curiosity to you. Ah what do I care? You reviewed and I love you for that! I'm not sure what you mean by 'delve into something deeper' or what route you think this is taking… I honestly don't think anyone can predict what will happen in the end… Part 2's going to be fun… at least for me :P Anyway, I digress. I can tell you that Venom is going to 'visit' Peter again. I mean that's kinda a given. And things will get… messy.

**Weiver**: I HAVE GRAPEVINES? Cooooool. I'm glad my attempt at writing intrigues you. Heh… the end will be awhile…. A very long while, but that just means the ride will be more fun right? I'm also happy to hear you think this is at least semi realistic. I really do try, but there's nothing like someone telling you you're doing a good job to lift your spirits. Thanks a bunch :D

**TheBowlerCapFairy:** Dammit all YES! Who doesn't like someone as quirky as Strange? I mean really… Hey do you think I should mention in the summery that Strange is a supporting character?... I know this was kinda a 'transition chapter' with not a lot of action, but Venom will be back in a couple chapters. I promise. Thank you so much for your reviews. We lovesssss themssss.

**SpaceCATZ:** (chuckle) I'm glad you're enjoying. It's always fun to hear someone's having fun with my work. Hope you continue to like.


	5. Chapter 5: Healing

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from Spiderman. I am just a poor college student who also happens to be a Spiderman fan. I make _**NO**_ money from this. Please don't sue.

**Chapter ****5:** Healing

Peter drifted out of the warm darkness of unconsciousness slowly and very unwillingly. After everything that had happened, it finally felt so nice to just lay there peacefully in that wonderful gray place between consciousness and sleep. His body had other plans though and despite his efforts to fall asleep again, the teen felt himself being pulled back into the light of the real world.

The first thing that came to him was sound. A strange, gentle tinking, like something was tapping against metal or glass or something every once in awhile, and his own breathing. He tried opening his eyes to see what was there, but his eyelids felt soooo heavy. It took him several minutes to finally blink them open. Then everything looked … slow. It was like he was underwater or something. It was so weird. He almost let his eyes fall closed again, but then a face floated into view above him. It took a few seconds for the image to focus, then suddenly the blurred edges of the face sharpened and Peter recognized Strange smiled down at him.

"Hey there. How are you feeling Peter?"

The words seemed oddly out of sync with the way the man's lips moved. It was fascinating. Peter just stared blankly for a bit enthralled by this discovery before his muzzy mind grasped the fact that the man had asked him a question. Then when he tried to speak his tongue felt like a thick, flabby lead weight in his mouth. Somehow he did manage to say something.

"I donno… kinda… woozy and… numb and kinda, a little high, maybe?" At least that's what the teen thought he said. It came out a bit more garbled, but Strange still seemed to understand what he meant.

"That's normal," the man said, clasping the boy's shoulder even though Peter was still too out of it to really feel much of anything. "The anesthesia will take a few more minutes to wear off. You'll feel a little more normal then. Just relax for now and don't try to move. I think we'd both prefer it if I did not have to stitch you up again especially with you awake this time."

Peter gave a jerky nod and closed his eyes with a sigh. The light was making him a little sick and all the talking was hurting his brain.

Strange was right as usual. After a little time pasted, Peter started to feel a bit more human overall. The teen opened his eyes again and this time he was less distracted and quickly realized he wasn't in the surgery room anymore, but actually a really nice bedroom, tucked under the soft, navy blankets of a real bed. The boy smoothed a hand over the warm covers absentmindedly as he looked around a little more. There were book shelves and a fire place, complete was a roaring fire and– Oh what he wouldn't give to get a hold of some of Strange's books. The man must have original copies of just about everything. Galileo and Copernicus and Darwin and, and... Peter shook his head, trying to clear out the random thoughts and focus on the issue at hand. His mind still felt a little fuzzy… kinda like his head had been stuffed full of cotton candy while he was asleep, but his thoughts were still clear enough to remember what happened. He looked up at Strange who was standing beside the bed, his forehead crinkling in confusion.

"Where…?"

"They're right here," Strange said, gently tipping the metal pan he held in his hands so the boy could see the four perfectly round, tennis ball-sized, white eggs nestled in a fluffy, light green towel inside the container. That tinking sound came again as one of the eggs lightly bumped one of the others in the tray.

Peter's eyes locked on the orbs. He couldn't believe those had been inside him. Strange must have cleaned and cared for them while he was unconscious. Even though they had felt so big while they were inside him, they looked so small and defenseless now. So... vulnerable...

Strange watched the boy silently stared at the eggs as his mind becoming clearer and the anesthesia from the surgery burned out of his system. Strange saw Peter's eyes slowly sharpen and his attention focus… not to mention his pupils contract to a more normal, less drugged-up size. The boy suddenly looked up at him again, guilt flashing in his large brown eyes.

"Are they dead?"

"No, not yet," Strange shook his head, sitting on the side of the bed and covering the eggs up with the rest of the towel to keep them warm. "They're actually quiet hardy little things."

"Can I see them?" Peter asked meekly, reaching out for the tray.

Strange smiled, understanding the teens curiosity and set the pan in the boy's lap then helped stack a few more pillows behind the brunet's back so he could sit up without straining himself.

Peter stared at the tray for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and gently lifting the towel up again, baring the eggs. He hesitated again before tentatively touching one of the white orbs then cupping it in his palm. Oh they were so warm…

The little egg seemed to lean into his touch and quiver against his hand. Peter's eyes widened. They were so alive. It was amazing. These little lives had been growing inside him.

Tears suddenly filled the boy's eyes as a deep sorrow came over him. He felt sad. Why did he feel so sad? He had never wanted these things inside him. Why should he care now?

"What do you wish for me to do with them?"

Strange's words startled Peter and the brunet glanced up, blinking tears out of his eyes. "Huh?"

"It's your choice Peter," the man said gently, resting his hand over the one Peter had cupping the little orb. "I'm just the doctor. You get to decide what you want to do with them."

"Oh." Peter's eyes flew back to the tray, his gaze clouded with uncertainty. They were alive. He knew they were alive and he couldn't just kill them. Despite where they had come from they were still innocent. He had no proof they would be as nasty as the fathering symbiote. It wouldn't be fair but… but what if they did turn out like Venom? Four more killer symbiotes, stealing lives to host their survival and it would be all his fault, but what if they weren't like that? He couldn't kill them. He just couldn't.

"I… I don't know," Peter finally stammered out, looking up at the sorcerer, his gaze terribly lost. I didn't think that far ahead really… I-" he shook his head. It was hard to think clearly right now and he was soooo tired. He just couldn't-

"It's okay," Strange patted the teen's shoulder, seeing his confusion. "You don't have to decide this moment. I have prepared an incubation chamber for them so you can take your time figuring what you wish to do."

Peter's head flew up, his eyes widening in surprise. "You did all that?"

Strange smiled. "Well I had a little help," he said, being his normal vague self.

Peter frowned, eying the man as he covered the eggs up with the towel again. "And I've learned sometimes it's better to just accept things… especially around you. It just gives me a headache otherwise."

Strange chuckled. The teen was sounding more concise by the minute. Tired, but definitely more concise. "Indeed. So would you like me to move them into incubation?"

"Yah," Peter nodded, gently stroking a hand over the warm eggs. "Yah, that'd be good. Thanks."

"I had a feeling you would say that," Strange nodded, gathering up the tray the eggs rested in even though the boy seemed reluctant to let them go. "The liquid the alien left in your stomach seems to be a nutrient mixture probably intended to help the eggs grow. I have synthesized more of it and placed it within the incubation chamber so the little one's will not die."

"Thanks Strange." Peter looked up, rubbing his neck a little embarrassed. "You're a good guy you know that? I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble."

"It was no trouble at all Peter," Strange smiled warmly, tucking the tray securely under one arm. "Now get some rest."

The brunet shook his head, trying to push himself up. "I can't. I need to go home. May will worry."

"I have already called you're aunt and Mary Jane's family and told them you two have been helping me… clean," Strange said, pressing the boy gently, but firmly back down. "May believes you were so engrossed in the library you lost track of time and decided to spend the night," the man added, carefully tucking the blankets back around the boy who had given up his struggle to get out of bed.

The teen giggled, still a little out of it from the drugs and grinned up at the man. "Sounds like me don't it?"

"I suppose it does," the man smiled, brushing the boy's messy brown hair out of his face.

Peter laid back, shutting his eyes with a sigh. "Thanks," he whispered, suddenly exhausted.

"Try to get some rest," Strange said as he finished tucking the blankets around his patient. "I will wake you in the morning."

"Mmmm," Peter sighed contently, curling up in the warmth of the bed. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he grabbed Strange's arm as the man moved to leave. "MJ… What about MJ?"

"She will have accommodations set up for her," Strange said gently, pressing the boy back into the bed. "Possibly in this room if you do not mind?"

"Yah…" the boy nodded sleepily, relaxing back. "That would be nice."

"I will ask her. Now get some sleep," Strange said, resting a cool hand over Peter's eyes, his magic working better than any sedative, coaxing the boy into a gentle, healing slumber.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Strange left Peter to his sleep, quietly shutting the door behind him before moving to another room where the eggs soon found their new home in the incubation chamber. The man watched the orbs nestle in under the warmth of the heat lamp for a moment, rubbing his chin as he considered the situation. He couldn't feel anything inherently evil about the young growing creatures and honestly thought Peter had made the right choice letting them live. The man stood there for a few more seconds before nodding to himself and leaving to find Mary Jane.

The sorcerer covered a smile with a hand as he walked into the kitchen and saw the girl had fallen asleep with her head on her arms at the table, her long, red hair fanning out around her. Wong nodded silently to Strange as the man entered the room before moving around the sorcerer and disappearing out the door, leaving the two alone to talk about Peter.

Strange bent over the sleeping girl and gently shook her shoulders. "Mary Jane?"

MJ gasped awake, her head jerking up off her arms, sending her hair flying messily in the air. "Huh-wah?"

Strange chucked and slid into the chair next to her. "You were asleep child."

"Oh," she yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with a palm. "Must have been something in that drink."

"It was just chamomile tea my dear," Strange smiled, resting his cheek on a hand.

"Yah okay…" she conceded, cracking her back which was a little sore from sleeping in a chair, then she froze, her eyes going wide. "Wait. If you're here– Ohmigod is Peter okay?" she gasped, standing up in alarm, almost knocking her chair back.

"He is resting," the man nodded, before the girl could work herself into a tizzy. "The surgery went well," he assured her.

"Oh thank god," she sighed, falling back into the chair, her head back and her eyes close in relief. "Thank god," she whispered once more.

Strange gave the girl a moment to compose herself before speaking again. "He asked for you. I have made arrangements for you to stay the night here with him if you would like."

MJ looked up, eying the man with a small frown as she weighed her options.

Strange smiled gently, but also a little tiredly. He might have been Sorcerer Supreme, but he was also just a human and it was very, very late. "You are wise not to trust everybody girl, but I promise no harm will come to you here. This place has been a sanctuary for many who have been beaten down by the world outside. You're Peter is no different than that. He will stay and heal, then you two may leave as you like."

MJ sighed, her shoulders sagging. "Thank you. Sorry for being… well you know, a suspicious hard ass," she said apologetically, rubbing her eyes. "Just a lot has happened today."

"I understand," Strange nodded, standing up and holding out a hand to her. "Shall we?"

MJ tentatively took the man's hand and let him lead her away into the depths of the house.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

MJ was glad she had Strange as a guide because in no time she was lost in the mansion, not having even the slightest clue which way the front door was.

"Where– "

"Hmmm?" Strange looked over his shoulder, pausing with a questioning eyebrow raised.

"Oh never mind," the redhead blushed lightly, looking down at her feet.

The man chuckled lightly and led her on. "Do not worry. It's normal for outsiders to become confused with these passageways. Some of the rooms here like to change their position just to make it more interesting."

"Great," MJ grumbled. "Just what I needed."

"I would also suggest not wandering around here on your own," Strange continued to explain as he walked confidently on down through the halls. "I am afraid there are some less then friendly objects kept here to keep the outside world safe from them. And then there's the simple fact that some of the corridors form labyrinths to trap trespassers who are not as friendly as you or Peter."

"Okay," MJ said slowly, unconsciously walking a little closer to Strange as she glanced around her. "You know, when you think about it, this place seems a lot bigger on the inside then you would think looking at the outside."

Strange shrugged causally. "I have what I need," he simply said.

"U-huh," the redhead nodded, absentmindedly. Now she knew why Peter hated working with magic. Any of the sensible rules of logic seemed to just get tossed out the window willy-nilly. "So how does someone like you get into magic?"

"By a very odd route." Strange chuckled. "I was in a car accident," he explained further when the girl gave him a questioning looked. "I couldn't use my hands well after that and had to leave my neurosurgeon practice."

"Oh," the girl looked down, feeling uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"Don't be," Strange shook his head gently. "Because of that incident I found my true calling… Ah here we are," he said, suddenly stopping at a solid wood door that looked like half the other doors they had passed. "There is a bed and nightclothes laid out for you to use if you wish. Peter is sleeping so please be quiet."

The girl nodded, reaching for the doorknob, but the man put his hand over her's before she could push the door open.

"Mary Jane I will warn you, Peter may seem a little short with you or easy to anger or even cry, but please do not blame him. The alien chemicals seem to have affected his hormones a bit. It will take a day or two for the effects to wear off and then he will be fine again. Just go with it for now. He needs all the help he can get."

The redhead nodded. "Got it… Uh Strange?" she added as the man moved to leave.

"Hmmm?" he asked, turning back.

"Thanks again," the girl smiled with shy, but genuine warmth for the man shining in her eyes. "I don't know what we would have done without you."

The man smiled back, bowing his head slightly. "It was my pleasure Mary Jane. Go get some rest. I am sure things will look better tomorrow."

**TBC…**

Here's chapter five. Hope everyone is still having fun. Don't have a lot of time to talk (I want to start in on the next chapter as soon as I can), but I would still really love some reviews.

**knightmare1986**: Thanks for the tip. I knew about Venom and the sound thing, but I only learned about the alien's aversion to fire recently. I really appreciate the help.

**Ficfan3484**: I'm glad you enjoy Strange. I enjoy Strange too. He's just a fun character to write. He he (evil grin) Next chapter our little alien friend will be very… well you'll see. Thanks for the review. I love hearing from ya.

**Zero434**: Die? Who said anything about them dying? Of course Peter will have to deal with the consequences, be they good or bad, of letting the little eggies live but no way I'm just going to let them get smushed as easily as that. Hope their continued existence makes you happier. You sounded so broken up about it before… and yes cramps do suck :P

Oh **S****haysaurus** I'm so happy to hear from you again! Heh I'm glad I can write well enough to get you wrapped up in my little story. Consistent? Yah I guess so… I never really thought about it that way… more me being… uh… long=winded. Yah, that's it, but hey 'consistent' sounds like a good thing so I'll take it ;p Sorry the surgery did have to take place. I kinda have an outline/an idea of what's going to happen next and it was a must. Honestly I couldn't hope to get new updates up in any sort of reasonable time period if I didn't have some clue of what's going on… I think 'consistency' would go swirling down the drain pretty quickly too if that was the case. Good thing it's not. I like my new 'consistency' title :D Plus I honestly don't think Venom could break into Strange's house if it meant harm. But don't worry… the eggies do survive (at least for now) and definitely more 'rough love' on the way. Much, much more rough love. (That's the fun part). And a little cute, sweet stuff… and more eggies. Ooops (slaps hands over mouth). I have said too much. I must go now. (slinks off like a very awkward [and loud] ninja… Okay not very ninja-y at all but I try).

(PS: I wiked you're 'shit huge review' and would luuuuuuv another… pwetty pwease?)

**XxSetsuna-ChanxX**: (Chuckle) I'm glad you are enjoying. Hope you keep doing so. I promise the action will start up again really soon.


	6. Chapter 6: The Friday Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from Spiderman. I am just a poor student who also happens to be a Spiderman fan. I make _NO_ money from this. Please don't sue.

**Chapter**** 6:** The Friday Meeting… that Didn't Go So Well.

Somehow Peter made it through the school day without falling asleep in class. There had been a few close call and he almost fell out of his seat once when he dosed off for a second listening to Mr. Dodd monotonously drone on about geography, but luckily he had been saved by the bell.

Of course stupid gym _had_ to be the brunet's last class of the day. That had totally sucked. Ever since Peter had gotten his powers it hadn't been too awful... At least not as bad as it had been when he was just another geek, but Pete still only saw it as a waste of time. Compared to the other exercise he got as Spidy it really was kinda pathetic. Today, however, basketball had completely sapped his strength. It wasn't until the teen found himself hunched over, panting on the court he realized how serious Strange had been when the doctor had told him he would need the weekend for rest to get his strength back.

Peter also still had an angry, red slash of a scar over his stomach as a reminder from the surgery, but the mark was slowly fading and would be gone with time. The boy would just have to be patient. Even with his abilities, he only healed so quickly… Luckily, no one had seen it in the locker rooms.

At that moment Peter would have been walking home from school with MJ if the redhead hadn't needed to stay after school a little longer to talk to a teacher. Something about an evil group project and group members who weren't pulling their weight, but the two teenagers were going to meet up later once she got home to go over their chemistry homework together. Peter knew MJ was just worried about him, but he didn't mind. In fact, he rather liked this little perk of being neighbors.

Honestly, after everything that had happened the night before, the day had turned out pretty good. It even started out good.

Peter had woken up early and found that even though there had been a bed prepared for MJ against the wall, the girl had fallen asleep in a chair beside him, her head resting on her arms on the bed. The brunet couldn't help, but reach down and run his fingers gently through the girl's rich, crimson hair as she stirred. She sighed softly as he petted her long, silky locks and yawned, raising her head off the blanket, rubbing her eyes. Even with her red hair all messed up and sleep in her deep green eyes she still looked like an angel in the morning.

" 'Morning," Peter said, smiling gently.

"Oh Peter," MJ grabbed him in a hug. "I'm so glad to see you're okay. Are you feeling better?"

"Uh yah," he answered, rubbing his neck bashfully, a bit of an embarrassed blush rising in his cheeks.

The day kinda just got better from there… Especially when Wong showed them to the guest baths. Seriously, it was like a full scale, ancient roman bathhouse. There was only one bathing area and it was co-ed so swimwear was provided while their clothes were taken to be washed. Of course MJ just _had_ to choose the emerald green bakini that matched her eyes… probably to get back at Peter for that 'prettiest girl' comment he made last night. Peter blushed when he saw the girl come out of the changing room in it. It was almost a sin to see MJ looking so hot that early in the morning, not that the brunet minded of course. MJ even helped Peter wash his hair out even though it made the boy a little uncomfortably to have her nearly naked so close. He only took her assistance because raising his arms pulled painfully on the fresh surgery scar across his no longer distended belly. Of course time flowed differently in the bathhouse (as it seemed to in the whole house because the two felt well rested when they both knew they really only could have been asleep for an hour or two) so they had all the time they wanted to soak in the hot water and become all nice and pruny before getting out.

After getting cleaned up the two were given back their newly washed clothes and Wong led them to the kitchen. Strange was out for the morning, doing his magicky stuff, but Wong was a great host even if the Asian didn't talk much. And he made a dynamite breakfast. Peter hadn't been able to bring himself to eat lunch, but breakfast had been glorious… and mandatory under doctor's orders.

Peter was still tender enough inside that going to the bathroom was a pain in the butt, literately, but if that was his only problem, life was definitely looking up.

Peter hummed cheerfully to himself as he walked home, thinking about what he should do over his free weekend. Unfortunately he didn't have enough homework to keep busy for two whole days. He could do a few assignments ahead of schedule of course, it was always nice to have stuff already done when an emergency came up, but that still would only take up an hour or two at most.

Maybe I should go hang out with the Fantastic Four this weekend just to be safe, the brunet mused. He had been meaning to pick Reed's brain for awhile now. And keeping Ben and Johnny from killing each other would be a plus. The teen was pretty sure Susan would like a little time off babysitting those two.

Peter was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice the dark tentacle creep out of alleyway as he passed until it had already caught a hold of his arm and dragged him into the shadows with it.

"Yah! Wha? Venom what are you doing?" the teen demanded in a harsh whisper, suddenly finding himself pinned to the wall by the alien.

Venom smiled toothily and licked Peter's cheek, leaving a long wet line on the boy's skin, making the brunet shiver at the slimy touch. "We are checking on our mate," it hissed happily, holding the boy close.

"Get off me!" Peter wrenched himself away from the creature in disgust, wiping the spit off his cheek with a sleeve.

Venom let him go, not wanting the hurt it's spawn if the boy struggle too roughly. "Why issss sssspider sssso angry?" it asked, cocking it's head to the side questioningly as it crouched back, watching the teen.

"Why do you think you bastard?" Peter spat heatedly, counting the alien's offenses off his fingers, trying to keep the creature distracted as he edged towards the entrance of the alleyway, his mind on getting away from Venom before it noticed what he knew it would not like. "You raped me, impregnated me and then just left me there, bleeding! I could have died!"

"Oh we would not have that," the creature said, dismissively waved a clawed hand in the air. Then it grinned at Peter, it's tongue snaking out of it's mouth with a happy hiss. "We were in the sssshadowssss watching. You were fine."

"Fine my ass." Peter grumbled, too peeved with the whole situation or he would have realized it had been Venom who had found and brought his backpack down into the sewers for him to use. The boy was almost to the corner of the wall. He could almost reach it. All he had to do was keep the creature distracted for a little longer. His fingers curled around edge of the brick wall that was the entrance to the alleyway. He was almost to the street. Just a few more feet.

"What isssss sssspider doing?"

Peter jumped with a startled squeak as Venom's arms wrap around him, the aliens hot breath on his skin made him shiver as it spoke. Dammit he had gotten too distracted with escaping to remember to distract the stupid alien.

Venom laughed at his reaction. "Cute!" it declared and pulled him closer, so their chests brushed and it could nuzzle his neck with a deep purr.

"Let me go!"

Venom loosened it's grip, but Peter was still trapped by it's embrace. The boy was starting to panic. He needed to get away _now_. He was too weak from the surgery to even break Venom's grip when it was being nice. There was no telling what it would do when it found out he wasn't carrying it's eggs anymore.

"Sssspider issss not allowed to go," the alien chided, tipping the boy's head up with a claw. "Not yet. We want to be near our mate and the ssssssweet brood you will give ussssss," it whispered, nuzzling and licking his throat. "We could not wait any longer," it sighed, resting its head against his shoulder. "We wanted to be near you. Our mate," it rumbled happily and began lapping at his neck again.

"I'm not your mate!" Peter shouted, angrily. If only the damn thing would stop licking him. It was so disgusting.

Venom just chuckled and held him closer. "Our sssssweet, feisssssty mate."

"No Venom I mean it!" Peter said gruffly, shoving the creature away with a great effort because the alien didn't want to let him go. The strain left the teen gasping as he sagged back against the wall. Damn gym really took a lot out of him. He just _had_ to have that as his last class didn't he? Oh why did the universe hate him so much?

Venom eyed the brunet silently for a few moments. "You are mad at ussss," the alien finally said.

"No shit Sherlock," Peter spat breathlessly, his head hanging as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

The creature cocked its head. "We do not underssstand. Who issss thisss Ssssherlock?"

"Oh never mind," Peter grumbled, standing straight again to glare at Venom.

The alien was quiet for a few more moments as it seemed to consider the situation before it declared. "You ssssshould not be mad. Humansssss mate. Even human malessss mate. What did we do wrong?"

Peter huffed his hair out of his eyes, scowling at Venom. "Yah they mate like 6 inches deep… That was what? 3 feet?"

The alien shook it's head. "Doessss not matter. You took it well."

Peter stared at the creature in shock for a moment at it's words.

"That was not 'well!'" the boy finally sputtered. "There was nothing 'well' about that at all! It hurt! Oh and then there's that little line between consent and rape. Oh and, lest I forget, there's the little thing where _guy__'s aren__'__t__ supposed __to__ get__ pregnant!_"

"Oh ssssspider," Venom made a strange sound between a chuckle and a hiss, grinning toothily at the teen all the while. "You are not pregnant. You are jusssst hossst for our brood."

Peter grimaced as the creature's word made him have a disconcerting flashback to that mornings bio class where they had been discussing a parasitic wasp that injects it's eggs into a caterpillar and when the eggs hatch they eat their host. Peter's grimace deepened, his stomach twisting at the thought and he turned a little green. The only difference in his case was he was he was still alive. Would the alien's brood have eaten him? That's how all the movies seem to depict it. He shook his head to clear his mind, but the image wouldn't go away. "That makes me feel _so_ much better."

"Really?" the alien said hopefully, edging a little closer to the brunet.

"No," Peter answered quickly in a very definite tone before Venom could get any ideas. "You're not very good with sarcasm you know that?"

"Oh," the alien hung it's head dejectedly then looked up again a second later, shrugging it's shoulder. "Doesssss not matter. We jusssst want to be with you!"

Venom then pounced on Peter before the boy could react, rumbling happily as it's hand came up to caress what it thought was the boy's 'pregnant' belly. The reaction after that was instantaneous. Venom stiffened and jerked back with a growl, it's face quickly turned from an expression of shock to one of fury as it bared it's teeth with a hiss.

"Oh shit." Peter plastered himself to the wall and glanced at the alleyway entrance again. Only a few feet. He could make it if he-

A dark hand slammed into the wall right in front of Peter's face, hard enough some of the brick shattered and fell to the ground, a sharp broken sound in the silence. Peter swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry as he slowly turned his eyes back to face Venom.

The alien hissed again, it's tongue lashing angrily in the air as if it could taste the boy's fear. "We breeeeed you," it whispered dangerously, it's eyes narrowing. "Where are offsssssspring?"

Peter swallowed hard again, trying to gather his courage and took a step forward looking the creature straight in it's cold white eyes as he pretended his legs were not shaking. "I got rid of them."

Venom hissed again, but Peter wasn't done with it. "You really expected me to keep those, those… _things_ inside me when you raped me and forced them on me?" the boy demanded angrily, taking another step forward until he was right up in the alien's face.

Seconds ticked by in a silence that was punctuated only by Peter's harsh breathing as the boy and the alien stayed locked in a staring contest. Peter could feel himself starting to shiver again as sweat dripped down the side of his face. He might not be able to sense the alien, but he knew it being so quiet was very, very bad. He should leave while the creature still seemed to be stunned. The boy shifted his weight back just a bit-

Venom suddenly screamed in rage, the sound puncturing the air around the teen. Peter flinched back, covering his ears as a wall of enraged sound seemed to hit him. Darkness slammed into the wall to his left, making more broken brick shatter to the ground. Another high-pitched howl split the air.

Peter stared for a moment at the dark writhing mass occupying the space where he had been standing seconds before. Another infuriated cry from the alien snapped him out of his stupor and he stumbled back. The only way clear was deeper into the alley, but at least it was away from the enraged alien. The black mass that was the creature seemed to coil, ready to strike again as he turned and ran.

"Me and my big mouth," Peter grumbled as he looked back over his shoulder to see the creature surging after him along the wall. Then his bad luck kicked in he tripped over some of the fallen brick. He fell hard, cutting his hands and ripping his jeans on the sharp shards. Pain brought him focus and chased away the debilitating fear. He instantly tried to get up again, to run again, but Venom caught him by the back of his shirt and ruthlessly threw him into the other side of the alleyway.

Peter slammed back into the cement wall, his breath bursting from him as the air was knocked from his lungs. His head cracked back against the stonework, loudly enough he actually heard it then bright stars sprang before his eyes, clouding his vision. He hung there for a second then flopped bonelessly to the ground, desperately trying to breathe through his paralyzed lungs.

Venom loomed over Peter, it's face twisted in fury. The teen managed a soft whimper and tried to push himself to his knees, but the alien's clawed hand slashed down at him, slapping him to the side and accidentally, shredding his shirt and ripping through his backpack straps sending the bag flying.

Peter slammed into the brick wall and slumped to the ground coughing his lungs suddenly unfrozen again. His vision was bleary and black around the edges. He could taste blood and there was something wet dripping down the side of his face. Barely conscious he tried to crawl away, but Venom grabbed his leg, pulled him back and viciously slammed him into the wall again with a howl.

A little strangled cry fell from Peter's lips as his vision sparked solid white then darkness swallowed him. All he could think was 'not again' before the sight and sound faded from him completely and he passed out.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Mary Jane hurried down the sidewalk, wanting to catch up with Peter if she could. Her teacher had been very understanding of her group project situation (obviously she was not the only one having problems) and their meeting had been really short. It she just hurried she could catch-

"Wha!" the girl let out a very unladylike squawk as she trip over something in the middle of her path an nearly fell on her face. She glanced back, ready to rush onward, but what she found made her pause. It was a backpack.

The girl backtracked a few steps and picked the bag up in her hands, smoothing a thumb over the well-worn fabric. It looked like Peter's. Why-

MJ's head jerked up with a gasp as a low menacing hiss floated to her ears. She looked sharply into the dark alleyway she was standing in front of and her eyes widened in horror. There was blood and broken brick and an very unconscious Peter laying limp in Venom's arms as the dark creature licked blood off his face.

"No!"

The alien looked up at MJ's shout and growled threateningly, it's eyes narrowing angrily as it clutched the boy's body to it.

"Leave him alone you, you _thing_!" The girl yell, (maybe a little stupidly) charging the alien, swinging the backpack at it.

Venom swayed back, easily sidestepping the redhead with a snarl, baring it's teeth and circling the girl, getting ready to strike. Then the brunet in it's arms suddenly moaned, and it glanced down, it's face suddenly softening strangely into an almost caring look even though anger still burned hotly in it's eyes.

"Haven't you done enough to him?" MJ demanded, brandishing the textbook filled backpack like it was a deadly weapon rather then a floppy bag.

Venom just growled at her once more then turned and effortlessly jumped up onto the rooftop and out of sight.

"No. Peter! Pettttter!"

MJ ran out of the alley trying to catch a glimpse of the alien, but it was already gone, carrying her best friend away with it.

**TBC…**

Here we go. Chapter six. Hope you all like and, as always, please review.

**zero434:** Me happy me could make you happy. I hope you will like what will happen with the little ones in the end.

**Shaysaurus:** I honestly don't think that surgery scene would have really added much to the story. I mean the eggs were in Peter. Now there out. No real need to know the whole process. Plus I just don't have the medical knowledge to do something like that realistically without a whole lot of research and I just wasn't willing to do that for a scene I didn't think was that important… Yah I've thought about that… but word count consistency was never my strong suit. Chapters just end when it feels right. I don't really pay attention to how long the chapters are as long as I feel I've done a pretty good job, edited enough and don't cut off at a totally awkward point. My only real goal when it comes to word count is I try to keep all my chapters above 1000 words. Other then that I'm pretty free-range. If you think about it even real books rarely have all their chapters at a set number of pages. You just write enough to show the story. Maybe when I become a more advanced writer I'll start thinking about average word counts for my chapters, but for now I don't think I'm going to stress over it… It's hard enough just getting something up at a reasonable rate... I've also toyed with the idea of updating on a time schedule but lifes too messy to schedule free time. I mean some times I have lots of time to write ff chapters and sometimes not at all and that's just how it works. I try not to stress over the little things ;) (Chuckle) I'm glad you don't feel self conscious reviewing my story. I really love hearing from you. I hope you continued to like this little story :)

**Ficfan3484:** Me like the Strange one too. I have to ask is this your first time reading him? He is an official Marvel character actually. I'm sure there is a fanfic or two about him somewhere around here... and that animated move about him isn't bad either. He's pretty awesome in action too, but I'm afraid I don't have a bunch planned for him… at least not in this fic. He will be just as important (if not more so) as our supporting lady, Mary Jane, later in the story though. I'm glad you like the last chapter, but I'm afraid I might just have to ask a really dumb question now: what is TLC? Please I'm dying to know. As to Venom and mad… well we shall see.

FOR REVIEW 2: Oh yes. I mind you reviewing twice sooooo much. Yah right. I LOVE IT. As to your question… well since you like Strange so much I'll answer it nice and vaguely like he would. Okay so here's your answer: Eventually. How much do you hate me now, huh? Okay, okay you've convinced me. I'll tell you a little more. (Sigh) I'm such a push over. Venom's going to have to… well, learn about that kind of stuff. I'm afraid that's all I'm going to say for now because I don't want to give away the 'cute' moments I have planned. Oh and thanks for the 'embryo' catch. Really, if you read your work too many times in one sitting when you're trying to edit, stuff just slips right passed you, I swear. I actually debated using the 'embryo' word or not because it's really not the best description… I mean the eggs are alien so they don't contain an earthly embryo as we would think of it. Anyway I went back and changed it to read something a little different now since I was going back to correct the spelling anyway. Thanks again for the help :)

**TheBowlerCapFairy**: Thanks for the suggestion. I'll definitely add Strange to the description if I have enough space left. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and it should get more 'interesting' from now on. (evil grin).


	7. Chapter 7: Confused Revenge

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from Spiderman. I am just a poor student who also happens to be a Spidy fan. I make _NO_ money from this. Please don't sue.

**Just**** a**** quick**** warning:** as you can probably guess Venom is pretty pissed with Peter right now so this chapter contains not a whole lot more then sexual torture. Not a lot of plot development so if you want to skip go on ahead. For anyone who reads, don't worry. Venom will be… uh… nicer in later chapters… sort of. You'll just have to read on to get what I mean. Anyway, on with the story.

**Chapter ****7:** Confused Revenge

Oh, oh, oh my head. Peter mentally groaned as he slowly drifted back to consciousness and found only pain waiting for him. Dammit blacking out this many times in just two days can't be healthy, the teen thought bitterly as he mentally curled up and tried to push the agony away, but it had decided to stay around for awhile. Everything hurt. His head, his back, his shoulder, his guts, even his split lip, but oh his head. He had to stop making getting knocked out such a habit.

It took Peter a few disoriented minutes to remember what happened. Venom. The brunet gasped, his head jerking him, but a red hot poker stabbed through his brain at the motion and he moaned, leaning his head back against the cool wall behind him. This was too much. He sat there, gasping as the pain slowly receded into a dull, throbbing ache, then slowly raised his head, cracking his eyelids open to look around. Venom was back. Where-?

The boy gasped and flinched back, closing his eyes again as a large, dark shape floated across his blurry vision.

"Ssssspider hurt ussss. We do not have to be kind. No more!"

Peter heard the creature snarl angrily to itself and it walked past him. Then the strangest thing happened. It started whining and whimpering in another voice.

"But we lovessss ssssspider. He isssss out mate. We do not want to hurt him."

Then the creature stomped past him, snarling again.

"We do not care! He hurt usssss."

It sounded like Venom had a severe case of Tolkien Gollum syndrome. Then Peter realized with shock the creature was pacing in front of him, arguing to itself about his fate. The teenager swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly going dry with fear and he cracked his eyes open again to look around, trying to find some way to escape. No good. His vision was too blurry to focus on anything in the dim light. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision, but that just made the pain in his head spike sharply. A soft groan escaped him, as he let his head sag forward again, but luckily Venom seemed to engrossed in it's argument to notice.

"But he issss our sssspider," the alien whined. "Our sssssweet, sssssweet little ssssspider. We can't-"

"We can!" the other personality spat. "It isssss hissssssss fault. We don't care anymore."

"But we do," Venom moaned mournfully. "We dooooo… Sssspider deniesssss ussss. Maybe we ssshould end thissssss. He sssaysss he doesssn't-"

"No! He isss our mate," the angry voice shouted, making Peter flinch as the loudness speared hotly through his aching head. "He issss the one," the alien's voice suddenly sounded desperate. "The only one. If he leavess- We do not want to be alone anymore. No more. He isssss the only one. He can't…"

Peter cracked his eyes open, actually starting to feel a little bad for the alien, but just a little. All this was the damned creature's fault in the first place. The boy watched as Venom crouched down in front of him, clutching it's head in it's hands.

"Oh what do we do? What do we dooooo?" it moaned, almost sobbing. If Peter didn't know any better he would have thought the alien was crying.

Venom suddenly threw it's head back and howled mournfully up at the ceiling, too overcome with emotion to talk anymore.

Dammit, now Peter really felt bad. He should have chosen his words better when he told the creature what he had done with it's offspring. He had to at least tell the alien the eggs were still alive. Maybe then they could talk this out sensibly.

"Veno-" Peter's voice broke when he tried to talk and he coughed harshly, his throat parched and scratchy.

The alien's head snapped up at the sound. It's eyes narrowed as they locked onto the obviously conscious boy and it let out a soft hiss.

Peter tried to cover the cough with a hand, but his arm was stuck. He jerked on it weakly, but it wouldn't budge. The boy's forehead crinkled in confusion and he looked groggily up… to find his hand webbed to the wall. Oh no not again, he groaned, looking slowly around, it taking his dazed mind a few seconds to realize he was completely stuck, his hands webbed to the wall above him and his legs uncomfortable spread and webbed side, bearing his clothed groin.

"Venom?" the boy rasped, then coughed again trying to clear his throat. "Venom what have you done-"

The creature suddenly was standing right in front of him, snapping its teeth a bare inch from the brunet's nose, cutting the boy's sentence off as he flinched back with a gasp at the hostile action.

"Quite," Venom growled menacingly. "We have no ussssse for your wordssss," it spat in contempt. Then the alien looked away from the boy, closing it's pale eyes with a sigh, somehow looking very vulnerable. "They will only hurt usssss too."

Peter's gaze softened. He had never seen the creature show so many emotions, other then rage. Strangely, the boy felt himself actually starting to pity Venom. What it must be like to be stranded on a foreign plant all alone. Maybe the news of the egg's survival would make the alien feel a little better "Venom-"

"QUIET!" the alien yelled, making Peter flinch as the throbbing pain sprang up in his head again. The boy gasped, remembering he was supposed to be scared not pitying the creature before him. Peter cower back as much as his bonds would let him, but Venom didn't move to do anything more. It just stood there panting, shivering with suppressed emotion.

"We don't want to hear anymore," it said tightly through gritted teeth. Then the creature suddenly sighed, then tension going out of it's shoulders as it let it's head fall into a hand. "No more," it whispered, shaking it's head.

Peter stared at the creature, a deep seated dread curling up in his stomach. Venom's emotions were volatile and unpredictable. The teen feared what the creature would do to him if it continued to think the eggs were gone for good. In desperation Peter tried to tell the alien the whole truth again. "Venom I didn't kill-"

"SSSILANCE!" Venom screamed, backhanding the boy right across the face.

Caught totally unawares by the alien, Peters head conked soundly back against the wall behind him, hard enough his vision flashed red for a moment. The boy groaned, his head falling forward to hang limply, his ears ringing with the force of the blow. His vision swam sickeningly with little white stars and he closed his eyes, his consciousness fading. All the beatings in the past few days, it was just too much. Dazedly, Peter felt blood drip down his chin and without thinking, licked his lips. The teen winced, sucking in a sharp breath as his re-opened split lip stung when his tongue rubbed over the wound. A soft sob escaped him. This was all just too much.

Suddenly Venom's hand reach up to caress his cheek, making the brunet flinch with a whimper and cower away from the touch.

"Oh ssspider," the alien whispered mournfully, gently tipping the boy's head up with a hand to lick away the blood on his face.

"V-venom." The brunet dragged his eyes open to find the creature's eyes looking sorrowfully at him.

"We didn't mean to. We didn't," Venom sighed, nuzzling Peter's throat. "Our mate…" it breathed, leaning against him, smoothing a hand over his chest.

Venom growled suddenly. it claws burying themselves in Peter's shirt as the creature shoved itself away from the boy. "No we don't care!" it yelled as if trying to convince itself then crouched with it's head in it's hands and it's back to the boy. "We don't care," it whispered again, shakily.

Shit the alien was really crazy. More so then Peter could have believed. He needed to- but hurt too much to think. Peter moaned, closing his eyes. His head was pounding again. He just couldn't think. It hurt too much.

After a few moments Venom turned back to face the teen again, it's white eyes hard and it's face set in resolve. It stepped forward and started slashing the boy's clothes off.

Peter started from near unconsciousness as he felt the clothes rip and his skin being bared to the cool air. "What are you doing?" the boy thought he asked, but the words didn't seem to make it out of his mouth or at least Venom didn't react to them. The alien just kept tugging roughly at his tattered clothes, ripping and slashing and throwing them to the floor until the boy was completely naked and shivering before him.

"Thissss time you will not be able to get rid of our brood. You will sssstay with ussss. You will live with ussss," Venom hissed, stroking a hand over the brunet's belly, it's touch lingering on his surgery scar as it looked at him. The creature's eyes seemed to harden at the sight of the fresh scar and it stepped closer to the boy, wrapping its arms possessively around him as it whispered in his ear. "You will be ourssss."

"No… I…." Peter tried to struggle against Venom's grip, but he was so dizzy. The alien's closeness was suffocating. The boy couldn't seem to catch his breath.

"Ve… do-n't…" Peter gasped, the world tilting wildly before his eyes then everything went black.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Peter sighed, slowly coming back from the darkness, somehow feeling incredibly uncomfortable. The boy was dazed and confused and couldn't pinpoint the discomfort until he felt something squirm deep inside him. He groaned, trying to curl up, but he couldn't move. That's right Venom had him webbed to the wall. Wait Venom- Peter gasped, blinking his eyes open as his head jerked up to find the alien standing in front of him, with it's arms crossed over its chest.

"You are back sssspider," the creature said, looking at him coldly.

"Venom?" Peter said groggily then winced as the horrible pressure inside him seemed to increase. He gasped, and looked down. Half a dozen dark, little tendrils, no thicker than a finger were pushed deep inside his guts, stretching him to make way for Venom's larger breeding tentacle that hovered near his ass, waiting to thrust in. Dammit, the stupid alien had been fucking him while he was unconscious.

"Nnnngh," Peter groaned as the tendrils pressed in farther. Oh god he was so full. He could see little ripples on his stomach as the smaller tentacles withered deep inside him, stretching him so much. At least Venom seemed to have taken lubing to heart and made sure the boy was slick enough inside before entering. Still it was a lot to take. The teen was so full he felt a little sick. He had to stop this soon or the alien would start mating with him again. Oh god please I don't want to be pregnant again.

Peter struggled weakly against the webbing, but it was no use. "No Venom. This isn't right- hah!" he gasped as another little tendril thrust into him, roughly pushing past his sphincter into his overfull passage. "Venom," Peter whined, tears coming to his eyes as he looked pleadingly up at the creature. This was just too much. Please…

"Mussst wait," the creature hissed softly almost to itself from where it stood, refusing to even look at the boy as it's tentacles pumped into the teen's ass. "Musssst open you. Sssstretch you ssssso it doesssss not pain you." The alien sighed, closing it's eyes for a second, before turning it's gaze to Peter. "Be ssssstill. Be a good mate."

"I don't want this!" the brunet said desperately, his heart starting to race in panic. This couldn't be happening again. It just couldn't. It wasn't fair.

"You will…" Venom turned away again, it's hand's gripping it's arms a little tighter as if it were trying to control itself. "When you underssstand, you will."

"Please," Peter begged, his minds clouding with his panic, completely forgetting he hadn't told Venom about the eggs yet. "I don't want to be pregnant," he sobbed, tears escaping his eyes as he hung his head in defeat.

A soft sound, almost a whimper, escaped Venom at the boy's despair. It looked away from the teen then back again and reached out a hand to the boy. It hesitated for a second then stepped forward, caressing the teenagers tear-streaked cheek. "Not tonight," the alien whispered, stroking the boy's cheek gently as if it were trying to comfort him. "Musssst wait. Musssst open you…" it purred, it's hand wandering down Peter's body to rub over one of the boy's nipples, making the kid gasp as a little tingle of pleasure shot through him at the touch. Venom smile at the reaction, but the expression seemed sad… like it was holding something back. "Make mate feel good," it continued in a soft whisper. "Care for mate. Love mate even though mate hurt usss."

Peter gasped as he suddenly felt the large tentacle press against his entrance. "Ah!" he tried to struggle away, but Venom kept the probe pushing against his hole, its face expressionless as it coldly watched his pain.

"No Venom n- HYA!" Fresh tears filled Peter's eyes as the large tentacle popped into him along with the seven little tendril still squirming inside him. The boy bit his lip as his sphincter was stretched to the limit and further. He felt himself tear and a little blood drip down his thigh. Oh god shitting basketballs would hurt less then this.

"AH-hah" Peter's back arched against the pain, his chest thrusting against Venom's as the invading tentacle shoved further into his guts. The alien seemed surprised, then it's eyes softened and it rumbled softly, running it's hands down the boy's sides making him shiver.

"You are ssssso… beautiful little sssspider," the creature whispered, it's eyes half hooded as they roamed the teens body. "So sssstrong."

Peter opened his tearful eyes, looking pleadingly up at the alien as his chest heaved with frantic gasps. His vision was starting to dim around the edges and if he had been able to think clearly he would have realized he was hyperventilation in his panic, but as it was all the boy could think about was making the creature stop.

"Venom I can't…" he gasped breathlessly. "It's too much… Ah!" Peter twitched again as Venom pushed further inside him. He panted, his vision graying as his eyes fell shut. It was just too much too fast. I can't take it. I can't…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Peter started suddenly back from the darkness, coughing harshly. The boy wondered for a second what the hell was going on then a twist deep in his guts reminded him. Oh god he was so full.

"Too deep," the boy gasped, looking up to find the alien standing in front of him as if it had never moved. Peter realized he had only blacked out for a couple of minutes, but in that time the creature had sunk it's tentacles deep into his intestines. He was so full he could have sworn the tendrils would burst out of his stomach at any moment.

"Venom… nnnngh… I can't- you're going to split me open," the boy panted, his body shivering as sweat burst out on his brow from the strain.

Venom just stood there, eying the human in front of it, but something was different about the way the alien was looking at him. It somehow seemed more… tense.

"Venom please," Peter pleaded, looking up at the dark creature with tears shining brightly in his eyes. He coughed again and could taste bile in his mouth. Oh lord if this kept up he was going to be sick.

"Venom," the boy begged the unresponsive alien weakly, but the creature didn't move. Peter groaned his head falling forward as he coughed again.

"You are different insssside," the alien said suddenly.

Peter looked up at the words, hope rising up in him. "Please Venom. Please stop. I-AH!"

One of the alien tentacles suddenly brushed roughly over something deep inside Peter that sent a hot spike of pain through the brunet. The teen looked up dazedly, confused. "What?"

"Thessse were where our children were," Venom said, it's overly calm voice layered with anger. It cruelly brushed another of the scars left behind from where the eggs had attached themselves to the boy's intestinal wall, making the teen cry out again. "Thissss issss your fault."

"Venom don't-" The boy shook his head desperately, stray tears flying from his eyes. He was tender enough inside that the alien's roughness hurt almost as much as it had when the egg settled inside him. "I'm sore. I didn't-"

"You're fault!" Venom screamed, it's rage coming to the surface as it shoved the tentacle hard, thrusting against all four scars at one.

Peter shrieked, throwing his head back as pain burned through him like a wildfire, searing through his nerves. "No Venom-hah!" Peter gasped, trying to recover and tell the alien what it needed to know to save himself from all this agony. "Venom you've got to listen to me. They're not-"

Peter's words were suddenly choked off as the alien wrapped a hand around his throat, clamping down hard enough the boy could barely breathe. "Ssssssilencsssse," it hissed, breathing into his neck, it's eyes burning with rage even through it's voice was quiet.

Peter stared wide-eyed in fear, his chest heaving for air as the alien leaned forward and licked the boys shoulder, watching the kid shiver.

"We will not lisssssten to your wordssss anymore," Venom said softly. "They hurt. They confusssssse. We will not hear them!" it demanded, squeezing its hand a little tighter, more than enough to make Peter whimper and squirm desperately in it's grasp. "We have no patiencsse for it anymore," the creature said then loosed it's grip enough to let the boy gasp for air.

Peter made the mistake of trying to speak again. "Ve-"

"We sssaid QUIET!" Venom snarled. Overcome with rage, the creature surged forward and sunk it's teeth into the teen's shoulder.

Peter gasped in shock then howled in pain as the alien's fangs ripped into him, making small red streams dribble down his pale chest.

Venom didn't care. The boy deserved to scream for ending it's offspring. Even so it pulled it's jaws back after a moment, not wanting to damaged the teen too badly and almost lovingly licking up the boy's blood as the kid gasped and shivered with the new pain. But Peter was not allowed that much rest. The tentacles inside him came to life, jerking and rubbing over the scars inside him, earning fresh cries from the boy.

Tears cascaded down Peter's cheeks and his body spammed in pain as those new scars were ripped open. He could feel more blood leaking out of his abused hole. "V-venom…" he whimpered, looking up at the creatures cold eyes.

The alien's eyes narrowed, still angry and it hissed. "We will fill you." Peter gasped as he suddenly felt another little tendril nudge his flaccid penis, rubbing at his pee slit. "Every part of you," Venom continued to whisper, watching the boy's reaction as it prodded his urethra. "You will be oursssss."

"Venom, Venom not there," Peter shook his head desperately, tears shining on his cheeks. "Please not there. You can't-"

"We will," the alien snarled, shoving it's tendril down the boy's small hole.

Peter screamed again as the nerves in his urethra lit up like a Christmas tree."Venom NO!" he shrieked, struggling with all his might, but it just wasn't enough. All the pain. It was just too much. He sobbed, going limp in the his bonds.

After a second Peter felt his chin being tipped up by a clawed finger. He opened his eyes to find Venom looking at him. He whined softly, but that just made the creature frown. "Ssso noissssy," it said coldly and shoved it's tongue into the boy's mouth.

"Mmmph!" Peter choked, gagging as the slimy muscle pushed into his throat. He thrashed against the webbing that had glued him to the wall, but there was nothing he could do. His air was running out. Urine started dripping from his penis as the alien tendril penetrated his bladder, coiling inside the boy, distending him painfully. The little tentacles in his ass pushed deeper as the large one ruthlessly continued to rub those four tender bloody spots inside him, but the boy couldn't feel any of this as his eyelids fluttered, his vision going dim with the lack of oxygen. Right before Peter thought he would black out Venom pulled it's tongue out.

The boy coughing harshly, somehow managing not to throw up. "Please… too full," he moaned, head hanging, too weak to fight back anymore as his body shuddered uncontrollably with the pain. It hurt so much he almost felt numb… Almost…

Another scream ripped itself from Peter's lips as new, red hot pain suddenly shot through his right side. What the hell? The boy didn't have time to think as another agonizing spike stabbed through him and he threw his head back and shrieked, thrashing in his bonds.

Venom seemed to pause, considering the withering teen.

The agony ended with the alien's movements and Peter fell limp in the webbing. "W-what are you… doing to me?" he gasped, groggy with pain.

Venom was silent for a bit longer, eying the teen for a moment before it spoke. "You are much sssssmaller here, but we will make it fit."

"What?" Then Peter's eyes widened in horror as he realized what was causing his new pain. Venom's tentacles had reached his ileocecal valve and was trying to push into his small intestines.

"No, no," Peter gasped frantically, the whites showing all around his eyes in his fear. "Oh god no. That's too deep. Venom you can't. You're going to tear me apart. I can't- Hahhh!"

The boy gasped, his words stolen from him as one of the smaller tendrils pushed passed his internal sphincter into his small intestine. Peter's breath caught as pain bloomed throughout his right side. It hurt so much he couldn't even scream. Venom wiggled the little tentacle a few centimeters further in and the brunet's body seized up with a hoarse cry, his tears flowing freely from his eyes, but the alien ignored him and pushed a little further.

Peter gasped with harsh erratic breaths, his head hanging down and his eyes wide and staring as tears dripped from them to the ground. This couldn't be happening. Was the creature trying to push all the way through him? It was impossible. He was going to die. Oh god he couldn't die like this.

"V-Ve… c-can't..." the teen stuttered, desperately trying to get the creature to listen, but the alien just growled, gripping him tightly by the arms.

"You will learn to take more of usss and more until we are ssssatisfied," it snarled, cruelly. "Until we fill you. All of you."

"Venom… it h-hurts… I… I can't breathe…" Peter gasped, pushing out the words in one final desperate attempt as his vision dimmed, his eyelids fluttering.

Something in the teen's pained, hollow voice made the alien pause.

"Sspider?"

Peter felt the creature tilt his head up to look at him, but the boy's vision was too far gone to see the sudden worry that filled the alien's eyes.

"You-you're killing… me…" Peter whispered, blinking his unseeing eyes, tears dripping down his face.

"No spider we-" the symbiote brushed a hand over the boy's cheek, connecting with the human right as the teen black out. There was no struggle against the alien's thoughts as the spider normal did… Venom sunk right into the humans mind and knew immediately something was really, really wrong. The alien could sense it and the _pain_. Venom gasped, snatching it's hand back, breaking the connection a bare second after it made it. It stared at the boy hanging limp before it. Blood. There was so much blood leaking from him.

"Ssspider? Sspider wake up." Venom grabbed the boy's arms, shaking him desperately. "Sspider wake up now. We demand you wake up." The alien shook him harder, but the brunet's head just lolled on his neck.

Venom was starting to panic. Carefully it slipped it's tentacles out of all of the orifices it had invaded. Peter whimpered weakly as the last tentacle popped out of his ass accompanied by an alarming amount of blood that dripped wetly on the cement below him. Venom quickly cut the boy out of the webbing with shaking hands. The teen's body fell limply into the alien's arms and it sat down with the boy laying clutched protectively in it's arms.

"Pleassse wake up," the alien sobbed, burying it's face in the young human's neck as it rocked back and forth on it's haunches in it's despair. "We're ssssssorry. We went too far. We damaged you. We know that now. Pleasssssse wake up. You can't leave ussss. Not now. Pleasse."

Venom felt blood slick on it's hands and looked down to see all the wet, shining crimson on the boys thighs. It had done this. This was it's fault. Spider was badly hurt and… and… The alien whimpered and gently laid the boy onto the floor, curling up next to the teen with it's head on his chest, desperate to hear Peter's heartbeat. It was there and strong, pounding in the boy's chest. Venom sighed with relief and moved down the boy's body, reaching over to gently lift one of the human's legs and begin licking the blood from the kids skin, whimpering apologetically. By the time the alien had finished lapping up all the blood, Peter was shivering and hot with fever.

Venom whined softly at the sight of the kid's condition and stroked a gentle hand through the kid's sweat-soaked hair only to be startled when the boy opened his deep brown eyes.

"Venom?" the boy blinked, seemingly confused and tried to pushed himself up on his elbows, but a little breathless cry escaped him and he curled up, clutching his right side. Tears fell freely from his eyes with his whimpering gasps as fresh pain sprang up inside him. It was strange to hurt to so deep inside and the pain wasn't going away. It hurt even to breath. Just a simply intake of air shifted his organs around enough to cause more agony. Peter swallowed hard, trying to push through the hurt, but a harsh sob escaped him anyway. He couldn't even fall unconscious anymore. The pain was keeping him awake. He gasped and flinched as he felt Venom gently run it's hand through it's hair again. "N-no… more…" the boy begged, cracking his eyes open.

"Ssssssss," Venom hissed softly, leaning down to gently lick the boy's tears away. "We are ssssorry."

"I think… You've killed me," the boy gasped, his eyes squeezing shut and his arms clutching his stomach tighter as the pain inside him refused to go away.

"No, no, no. You cannot," Venom said frantically, starting to panic again. "You will be fine," it assured the boy, petting his hair. "You have to be."

"It… hurts," Peter whispered, feeling like someone had stabbed him in the gut.

"We know." The alien whimpered, curling itself around the boy to wrap its arm around him and nuzzle his uninjured shoulder. "We're sssssorry."

"I can't- NNnngh." Fresh tears filled Peter's eyes as the pain seemed to get worse. "Hurts… It hurts inside," he sobbed, his cheeks flushed with fever.

"Ssssssshh," Venom said, gently licking the kids neck, trying to comfort. "Ssssleep now. Heal. You will be fine."

"Ve-Veno…" Peter jerked back as he felt Venom's cool hand cover his eyes then the alien connected with him and dragged his consciousness back down into the depths of the quiet darkness that was sleep. 'How the hell did Venom learn to do that?' was the boy's last thought before he felt no more.

**TBC…**

Thanks to all for reading. Hope I wasn't too rough with poor little Peter. I would love some more reviews.

**Koro:** Yah life. Gets in the way sometimes. Would have had this chapter up earlier if 'life' didn't mess up my schedule, but what do you do? I'm glad I have managed to keep your interest… and a plot it seems according to you :) It helps when you actually have an outline kinda, sort of… The 'Venom held captive/understudy' sounds like an interesting premise… I wasn't planning that for this one, but I think I could actually do something with that… in another fic I mean… if I had the time of course. (Sigh) I really don't know where all the minutes in the day go. I swear I look away for one second and poof, they're all gone. I have a ton of fics I want to put up, but I just don't have the time to keep up with them all. Just keeping up with one story is harder then I would have ever thought. I'm glad my characters are vivid enough for you. It's kinda nice writing fanfics because the characters are already known, but it's also nice to know my characterization is working. I do try hard not to OoC my stuff. Yes the eggs. Well I works so hard to put then in the fic, they can't just croak off _that_ easily ;P Can't wait to see what you think of what will happen next.

**zero434:** I know. Who to be more sympathetic for: Venom or Peter. Venom, Peter. It's a tossup right now. Really misunderstandings are so… plot thickening. Damn I'm an evil little author ;p Glad you're still liking the story.

**dglsprincess105:** I think things got really bad for Peter. If only Venom had listened… but then I wouldn't have a story, now would I? Thank you so much for reviewing. I love hearing from new people and am soooo happy you are enjoying my little attempt at a story. I don't know… I'd say pissed off, rape-y Venom might be scarier then hungry, brain-eating Venom…

**ficfan3484:** Yay! Long review, long review. Must do happy dance. Okay back to my response [still so happy though :)] Anyway, I'm afraid this chapter probably made you cringe a bit more. Big, bad Venom wasn't very nice to poor, little Peter. This chapter probably came close to or even trumped the first chapter on Peter's pain scale… but he was blacked out for most of it so that was probably a plus. Venom attempting warmth and cuddliness will be back! I'm glad you like it. That little section was fun to write. I was a bit worried I might be OoCing our Venom, but nobody has complained so I must have done alright. I'm curious if how sympathetic you are after this chapter. Yes, Venom was mean but it was also… well you read it. I'm glad I at least was able to get you a little on the alien's side. I mean there are two sides (at least) to every story and Peter is not the only one hurt… Yes if only Peter had chosen his words more carefully he might have been saved from all of this… maybe… but then again I wouldn't have a story plus human brains rarely work that concisely under pressure… Oh then you must have seen Strange's movie really recently. I haven't been at this too terribly long I think. Well anyway, I'm glad I could, at the very least, write him well enough you liked him. I quiet enjoy his character and was glad to spread the joy around. Really he is one of Marvel's more uh… eccentric characters… and a bit off the beaten path. Thanks for the TLC translation. It make so much sense when it's spelled out, but my brain just wasn't computing :P Naw. I never mind a double review. And well… after this chapter there isn't much Venom could do worse. Of course the alien was kinda trying to hurt Peter for part of it and it will get nicer later on. I promise. Yah Venom, eggs, embryos… Really the alien is a thinker in itself. It takes a little longer to write Venom sometimes simply because, as an author, you have to think past human logic (at least as much as a human can) and approach things from a different viewpoints to at least give the alien some realism. Obviously what some humans see as taboos, the alien... well... does not. Anyway, loved hearing from you and hope you continue to like.

**TheBowlerCapFairy**: Yaaaaay you're sympathetic to Venom. Even just a little. And that's what I meant to happen. Hah! I guess that proves I'm more than just a hack writer. I was really starting to wonder there... Oh you make me so happy. Venom and creepy… well that's a given. But Venom and empathy. Oh I'm just going to lay back for a second and bask in the joyful glow of your review. Thank you so much :D


	8. Chapter 8: Regretsss

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from Spiderman. I am just a poor student who also happens to be a Spiderman fan. I make _NO_ money from this. Please don't sue.

**Chapter 8:** Regretsss

Venom regretted. It regretted so much and that was not an emotion the alien was used to dealing with. Venom found itself very conflicted over the boy. Worry and fear and many other strange feeling filled the alien as it waited for the teen to wake up, to be alright. The symbiote was not used to caring about humans, but this one…Venom curled up with the feverish boy, whimpering softly as it clutched the teen's unconscious body to it's chest, it's anger melting away in light of it's other emotions. Spider would be alright. He had to be alright.

Hours passed like that, Peter deep in a healing sleep wrapped in Venom's arms. The alien didn't move an inch. It just waited and watched and listened, hoping the boy would be okay. Then the kid's fever started to get to him…

"Ve… Mnn…" Peter jerked in Venom's arms, startling the alien.

"Sssspider?" The creature cocked it's head, looking at the boy, confused. The human seemed to still be sleeping, but he was also…

"No!" the boy yelled, suddenly struggling against the alien's embrace as fevered dreams assaulted his mind. "… no don…" The brunet panted, his cheeks flushing as he trembled and strained, mentally fighting against the fever and his troubled dreams.

Venom whimpered, gently stroking a hand down Peter's cheek. It's spider was so hot. The creature knew Peter ran a little warmer than other human normally, but this heat was too much. Sweat shone on the boy's forehead as he gasped and twitched. "Mmngho."

"Ssssshhh, quiet," the alien whispered, nuzzling the teen's neck as it pulled the boy close to it's front. "You are ssssafe. We won't let anything hurt you."

The boy shuddered, gasping, his chest heaving as he lay tense in symbiote's embrace.

"Sssssssss," Venom hissed softly, it's hand rubbing the kid's back as it tried to comfort the human. "Ressssssst. Nothing will hurt you here. You do not need to fear. Now sssleep."

Peter panted a few seconds longer then let out a long sigh, relaxing back into Venom's arms. The boy moaned softly, curling up against the alien's chest as his fevered mind quieted and he fell back into a deep dreamless slumber. Venom cooed back, cuddling the boy in it's lap. The human was still so hot, but at least he was resting now. Venom knew humans needed rest to heal and it wanted it's spider to heal well and fast so they could mate again soon.

The alien sighed, petting the boy's hair as it rested it's cheek against the teens uninjured shoulder for a moment, before rising, the kid's body cradled bridal style in it's arms. "We will wait. We want you now, but we will wait. We know you must heal first. This hurt is our fault so we will wait for as long as it takes."

The symbiote walked to the side of the room where a single cot had been readied before Peter had awoken in Venom's clutches a second time. The alien gently set the boy into the cot and tucked a blanket around his shivering body. It then sat by the Peter, whimpered softly as it rested it's cheek on the edge of the makeshift bed, staring at the sleeping brunet, waiting for him to stir.

Time ticked away at a snail's pace as Peter's fever broke and a healthier color came back to his pale skin as he slowly healed, but still the boy slept on. Minutes then hours then forever seemed to pass as Venom waited for the boy to wake up. The alien had started to think the boy would never awaken when he suddenly took a deep breath and stirred, stretching his arms with a groan before rolling over to curl up in the blanket again with a sigh.

The alien raised it's head, watching attentively, it's body tight with tension as it barely dared to hope the boy would finally open his eyes.

"Mmmm," Peter murmured, rolling over again and snuggling deeper into the warmth of the blanket, trying to get comfortable. He didn't want to wake up. It was so wonderful just laying right here. He curled up into a little ball. He just wanted to-

"Ow?" Peter's forehead furrowed in confusion as he felt a little spike of pain deep within him. What the? Why did it hurt? he thought, wrapping a arm around his stomach.

"May?" the boy blinked his eyes open, drowsily looking around. Why couldn't he just sleep? Wasn't it the weekend... Then his eyes focused on the room.

Peter's breath caught and he sat bolt upright, glancing around in fear. The next second he gasped and fell back to the cot clutching his side. "Oh ow, ow, ow," he moaned, pressing his face into the blanket. God he was sore. Venom. This was Venom's… but where was Venom?

Peter gritted his teeth and pushed himself into a sitting position again, panting against the pain, but no matter where he looked Venom was nowhere in sight. The alien had melted back into the shadows, waiting and watching, not wanting to alarm the boy when he awoke.

Even thought Peter could not see the alien silently studying him from the cover of the shadows, there was plenty more around him to scare him. The brunet glanced around the room worriedly. He had woken up to find himself lying in a cot in a strange room he did not recognize. Really the space could barely be called a room. It was basically just a large, hollowed out concrete block, the cot being the only furniture in sight.

Peter glanced around again. No windows, two doors. Determinedly the boy hauled himself out of the cot and, leaning against the wall, wrapped the faded blue blanket he had been curled up in around his naked waist. He needed to find a way out of here before Venom came back.

Ignoring the pain inside him and the shiver of cold that ran up his spine, the teen stumbled over to one of the doors and wrenched it open. Not a way out. Peter barely registered the bathroom before he let the door swing shut again. No window. No way out. Useless.

Peter sagged against the wall for a second, resting before lurching towards the second door. That had to be the way out. It had to be.

The boy reached for the doorknob and pulled. It wouldn't move. He jiggled the handle, trying to get it to open, but it was locked.

Peter frowned at the door, his face set in determination. "We'll see how long that lasts," he grumbled under his breath, backing a few feet away from the solid-looking metal door. He squared his shoulders, scowling at the door. He'd be damned if he was just going to sit here and wait for Venom to come back and do who knows what else to him. He growled under his breath, his eyes locked on the stupid door and slammed himself foreword, his shoulder hitting the door hard, trying to throw it open.

"Oh shit ow!" the teen dropped to one knee, clutching his shoulder, feeling a little warm blood slick on his fingers. He looked at his wound confused for a moment then cursed. Dammit I forgot Venom bit me, he thought bitterly Then his face softened with relief as he looked up. Well at least-

Peter's jaw dropped his eyes widening almost comically as he stared in shock at the door. The completely un-dented, solid metal door looming before him as if he hadn't just tried to bust it down with all his strength.

The brunet swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly going dry. I… What the hell is it made of? Peter staggered to his feet, resting his bloody palm against the cool mental. He started suddenly and glanced fearfully around, his face paling. Scratch that, where the hell am I?

Peter bit his lip hard, trying to keep down the panic that was threatening to bubble up inside him and turned back to the door. He raised his fist as if to punch at the metal, but then lowered it a second later. If slamming his full body weight into the door wasn't going to work, there was no way punching it was going to help any, but… Why the hell can't I break it?

The teen sighed, resting his forehead against the cool metal. Then his eyes hardened. No. No I'm not going to just give up. I need to get out of here.

Peter raised his fist and banged on the door. "Hey…" he beat on the door again, raising his voice. "Hey! Can anybody hear me? Is anybody there? Hey! Is anybody out there? Open up!"

The boy kept that up for a good five minute before his strength gave out and he sagged against the door, panting. His legs trembled with strain and his muscles felt like they were made of jell-o. How can I be so weak? He thought, sweat dripping down his face. He needed to get out of here before Venom came back. How could his strength desert him when he needed it the most?

Peter shook his head, squeezing back the tears that threatened to fall and reached down for the handle again. He tried turning it this way and that, trying to break the lock, but it was no good. "Rrrgh!" he growled through gritted teeth, grabbing the doorknob in both hands and rattling the door desperately but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me out!" he yelled, wrenching at the door one last time with all his strength, but nothing worked.

"Dammit," Peter fell to his knees, leaning heavily against the door as the first tears escaped his eyes. The boy sniffed, angrily wiping the tears away, but still more fell. He just wanted this nightmare to be over. He had no idea where he was, what time it was; dammit all he just wanted to go home. He hadn't seen aunt May since Thursday morning and who knew how long ago that was now. She would be worrying and MJ and… He just wanted to go home.

"Open up," Peter sobbed, pounding his fist weakly against the door.

Venom watched the boy from the darkness, having trouble holding itself back. It didn't want the spider to damage himself. The alien had almost stepped in when the kid crashed himself into the door, but had sat back when it saw the boy did not have any intention of trying that again. Then the human started shouting and then crying. That had done it. The fresh tears were just too much for the creature to take. It wanted to cuddle it's little spider and coo his sorrows away, but it knew if it just appeared and wrapped its arms around him like it wanted to the boy would freak out again so instead the alien tried a more subtle approach.

Venom stepped silently from the darkness. "You cannot break it," it said softly, shaking it's head.

Peter gasped at the sound of the voice and whirled to see Venom melt from the shadows. "How… what…" the boy stared at the symbiote in shock, too startled to do anything.

"We cannot break it ssssso you cannot either," Venom said, mistaking the boy's confusion. When Peter didn't move or make another sound the alien took a step forward. "Sssspider?"

The boy snapped out of his stupor with a scream and jerked back, hitting the door behind him. He glanced fearfully over his shoulder then back to Venom realizing he was trapped in this inescapable room with the alien who had already raped him twice and nearly killed him a half a dozen other times over their 'relationship.'

"Sssspider hussssh." Venom whispered, reaching out to try and comfort the boy.

"No! Stay away from me!" Peter tried to stand up, but he collapsed back to his knees, clutching his stomach. Oh no. Not now. He bit his lip and leaned heavily against the wall, trying to pant through the pain that speared through his side. This was not good.

"Ssssspider we-" Venom knelt, its touch ghosting over the boy's shoulder.

"No!" Peter flinched, scrambling away from the alien until his back hit the wall and he looked up to find himself trapped in the corner. He whimpered, his wide-eyed gaze jerking back to Venom, his eyes full of fear.

"No," the boy moaned, pressing himself back against the wall as Venom moved towards him again. A despairing sob escaped him as he cowered terrified in the corner. There was nowhere to go. He was trapped. He was going to- Venom was going to-

Peter heard the alien step closer and squeezed his eyes shut with a whimper, tears dripping down his face. The brunet pulled his legs up against his chest and, wrapping his arms defensively around them, started sobbing hopelessly into his knees. "P-please don't hurt me," he sniffled.

"Oh little ssspider, sssssshh." Venom brushed a gentle hand through Peter's hair, making the boy look up at it with shining, tear-filled eyes. Venom sighed, kneeling down, and closed it's eyes, resting it's forehead against Peter's. It could feel the boy trembling. "We are sssorry," the alien whispered, pulling back to rub a gentle thumb over the boy's tear-streaked cheek. "We were angry and losssst control. We did not mean to… damage you ssssso badly."

"Why do you have to do this to me?" Peter suddenly demanded, tears flying from his eyes as he weakly beat on Venom's chest with a fist. "Why can't you just kill me? Why? WHY?" Peter started crying harder, hitting the alien's front in frustration.

The shocked creature barely even felt the blows. It did not know what to say to those words so it just wrapped it's arms around the boy and drew him close, letting his cry in it's embrace. Peter sobbed harshly into the alien chest, too tired to do anything more. Soon enough he fell into another exhausted slumber.

It was obvious even to Venom that Peter was still healing so the alien just held the boy in it's arm and left him to his sleep.

The symbiote rumbled mournfully, staring at the unconsious boy's tear-stained face. "You hurt ussss," the alien whispered, talking to itself as it wiped tears from the teen's cheeks. "You keep hurting usssss, but why can't we ssstop thinking about you?" it said softly, running a gentle hand through the brunet's hair, it's gaze never leaving the teen's face. "Ssssssso beautiful."

**TBC… **

Sorry this took so long to get up. I caught a cold and have felt like crap the past few days but finally here is chapter 8. I know it's kinda short but I figured something was better then nothing. I would love another review or two... pretty please?

PS: A great big thank you to everyone who reviews my last chapter. I loved hearing from you all. Thank you so much for taking the time to comment.

**Fallen Outcast:** I'm glad you are liking this so much. Don't worry. I'll definitely keep going.

**The Pyro Okami:** There's still quite a few chapters ahead of us, but I'm happy to hear your like this enough you can't wait to see what's next. Hope you continue to enjoy.

**Ficfan3484:** Purrrrr, it's nice to hear from you again. Conflict is always good. It's what moves a plot. It's nice to hear you are so 'involved' with my story. Hey a little bit of sympathy is all you need to empathize with a character… even if it's only a small amount. I'm not sure if you would call this last chapter 'cuddley' but Venom is trying… in it's own way. I'm happy to hear you doing think Venom is OoC. I'm trying hard so it won't be. Sorry my update took awhile and is kinda short, but I'm already working on the next chapter and hope to have it up soon.

**Zero434:** Oh… I'm sorry you were sad… but strangely happy about it too. It means I'm doing well enough you got involved with the story. Happy to hear from you as always and I hope I continue to do well in the future.

**Donnabella2k7:** Thank you soooo much for your reviews. I really loved getting them. Yah another reviewer mentioned the lack of VenomxPeter fics and curious I went and looked and was really surprised to see there weren't more VxP's here. It seems like there would be more between two such popular characters but then again what do I know… I can see the Strange mix-up. I did the same thing when I was introduced to one of them… can't remember which but then after you realize how different they are it like 'oh yah. DC, Marvel. DC, Marvel different' and then it all makes sense again.

**Koro:** Yah Venom's bad side kinda reared it's ugly head in the last chapter. I'm happy to hear you are intrigued… but I'm afraid you will have to read on to get the answers to your questions… I don't think I can say much on those topics without giving a bunch away. Sorry…

**Shaysaurus:** I'm glad you enjoyed. Beta?... Oh the editor thing. Nope it's just me. I figure I barely have the patience to edit my own work, it would be hell waiting for someone else to do it.

**Koluno1986:** Sorry… the truth didn't come out just yet. You'll just wait a little longer… or maybe a little longer than that. You'll just have to wait and see.

**Caleigho:** Glad you think this is interesting. I hope you continue to enjoy.

**Random Shortie:** Venom not in the know quite yet. Thanks for the review.

**Dglprincess105:** Yay, angry and sorry for Venom. Just what I was trying for. You made me so happy.

**TheBowlerCapFairy:** Oh you make me so happy to hear you think this is well-written. I try. I really do try. And I do spend a lot of time working on Venom's 'distorted perspective.' I'm glad to hear it's paying off :)

**Katatakay:** I will definitely continue. Thanks for the review.

**MusicNpencil:** It's good to hear you're enjoying. Yah… I'm not sure you could even really call this M-preg because of the time and well the eggs and stuff but anyway I'm glad you like and I hope you continue to enjoy my little attempt at a story.


	9. Chapter 9: Trapped

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from Spiderman. I am just a poor student who also happens to be a Spiderman fan. I make _NO_ money from this. Please don't sue.

**Chapter 9:** Trapped

Peter sighed , stirring slightly as he began to wake up, wrapped in the warmth of a blanket.

"Ssspider, do you awake?"

Venom! Peter started with a gasp and tried to struggle. Something was tight across his chest. He felt like he was suffocating. He couldn't breath-

"Ssssshh ssspider you are sssafe."

The blankets wrapped around Peter's shoulders quickly loosened with his struggles and the tightness over his chest disappeared with it. The boy relaxed back, gasping for air only to realize he was being held in Venom's arms. Peter's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the alien and a little, strangled cry escaped him.

"Ssssshh." The creature caressed the boy's lips with a finger, making the teen jerked back, but strangely the alien didn't seem to get mad at the action as it would have before. It just seemed... relieved.

"You do not need to fear," Venom whispered, resting it's cheek against Peter's shoulder as it wrapped it's arms around the boy again . "Oh sssspider you sssscared usssssssssss," the creature sighed, closing it's eyes and nuzzling the teen's neck.

Peter blinked, honestly surprised to see this gentle side of the alien. The Venom he knew was driven mostly by rage and anger and hate, but this… For a second the boy thought this was some other symbiote. "Venom?" he asked, huddled in the creature's arms, looking up at it with wide, scared eyes, but curiousity also gleemed within his questioning gaze.

"Yessssssssss sssssssssweet ssssssssspider," the creature smiled, petting the teen's hair as it grinned it's toothy grin at him.

Nope. That was definitely Venom. "Where?" Peter looked around confused for a second then realized he was still in that blasted room. The brunet sighed, relaxing back into the alien's arms, too exhausted to do anything else.

"We are sssorry we lossst control," Venom whispered, nuzzling the boy's shoulder, trying to fill the silence when it realized the human wasn't going to say anything more. "We are sssorry," it repeated softly, hoping Peter would at least acknowledge it. The boy didn't. He just turned his face away from the alien's touch, rebelling against the symbiote in that small way. He didn't seem to have the energy to do anything more. He was just so tired. Peter sighed, closing his eyes.

"Ssspider?"

The human didn't respond.

After a moment of silence Peter heard the symbiote sigh and shift its weight, then something cold suddenly bumped against his lips, startling the teen's eyes open.

"Wha?" Peter blinked in surprise, finding an old, beaten up, tin cup held against his mouth.

"Drink," Venom said, tipping the cup to wet the boy's lips.

Peter licked his dry lips, suddenly realizing how parched he was, but upon noticing the hopeful look in the alien's eyes, he turned his head away again. "No."

"It isssss water," the symbiot insisted. "You need it. Pleasssse?" The alien punctuated the request with a pitiful whine.

Peter sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine," he said tightly, pushing himself away from the alien and up to a sitting position before taking the cup from the creature, blantently refusing to be coddled by it.

Venom let the boy do as he pleased, happy the teen was finally doing what it wanted… at least for the moment.

Peter drank the water down, coughing as he swallowed the last part a little too quickly. He did have to admit he felt a little better as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He looked up as he set the cup down on the floor and found Venom crouched a few feet away from him, silently watching him with it's head tilted in a considering sort of way.

Peter looked away from the alien, rubbing his arm self-consciously. He glanced at the door (presumably still locked) then back to the alien then away again, thinking. The boy licked his lips nervously then slowly stood up, tying the blanket around his waist, not wanting to set Venom off with any sudden movements. The alien just tilted its head up and watched as the teen backed into the far corner. It hurt Peter a little to move, his insides where still tender and his injured shoulder still pained him, but that did not stop him in the least. Of course there wasn't very far for Peter to go, but at least it gave him a little space to think. He stood there defensively in the corner, holding one arm and determinedly not looking at Venom. A little shiver ran though his body as his back pressed against the cold cement behind him and the cool air kissed his naked skin, but he ignored that, his gaze drawn back to the door. Peter licked his lips again then he glanced up at Venom, his mouth opening as if to say something, but then he hesitated and shut it again, looking at the floor.

"What isss it sssspider?" Venom asked almost gently, cocking it's head questioningly to the side.

Peter glanced up nervously. "W-will you let me go?" he said shakily, worried about the alien's reaction to his words, but desperate to know the answer.

Venom shifted restlessly, a low growl escaping it as Peter's words hit a sore spot, but it managed to keep it's anger in check. "No," it said shortly. "You will sstay here with usss."

"But I don't want to," Peter whined, his eyes filling with desperate tears. "I want to go hom-"

Venom moved faster than even Peter's eyes could follow. It's clawed hand suddenly slammed into the wall right by Peter's head and it snapped it's teeth in front of the boy's face, making the teen flinch. "You will SSTAY!" it roared, it's anger getting the best of it.

Peter's tears overflowed and he just broke down sobbing, his anguish all, but palpable as his strong will cracked with his pain and exhaustion and abuse.

The symbiote melted at the sight of the teen's misery. It reached out with a apologetic whimper, but the boy cowered away from it's touch, strangling a little cry of despair from the alien's own lips. "We are ssssorry, but you musst sssstay," the creature insisted, trying to explain. "We need you to sssstay."

Peter completely ignored Venom and continued to weep into his hands. His recent rape had made him more vulnerable and sensitive then he could have realized and to top it all off his hormones were still out of wack from carrying the stupid alien's eggs. Peter didn't know why he was crying so much, but he just couldn't stop.

"We did not mean to upssset you…" Venom said, hovering around the sobbing boy, trying to say something, anything to stop the spider's tears. "Sssometimesssss you can just be… aggravating. Pleasse sssstop."

Peter cried still.

"Sstop that!" Venom demanded, getting annoyed with all the boy's sniveling and tears.

Peter just collapses into a heap wailing.

Venom huffed getting more agitated as it paced around the cornered boy. Finally it was just too much. "SSSTOP!" the alien yelled, grabbing Peter's arms to shake the brunet, but instead it gasped at the contact, it's pale eyes widening in surprise. It could feel the boy trembling in fear, but more then that the boy's emotions were so strong the symbiote could feel his misery with the simple physical contact. The alien whimpered with the teen's despair, sorry it's actions had put the brunet in this state.

"Sssshhh," Venom gently pulled Peter to it's chest, cradling the sobbing human in it's arms. "Pleassse quiet. We don't like to ssssee thissssssss. No more. Pleasssssse," Venom begged, wiping the tears from the boy's face, but still more fell.

"I w-wanna go home," Peter sobbed, hoarsely, too tired to actively defy the alien in any other way.

"You can't," the symbiote said, trying to make the boy understand. "You can't leave usssss. Pleassssse ssspider. Pleassssse quiet," it said desperately, licking away the boy's tears. "Pleassssssssssse. It hurtsss usss to sssee you like thisssssssss."

"I c-can't stop. My t-throat. I-it hurt a-and-" Peter blubber into Venom's chest. His throat felt like it was burning from crying so hard and the pain just made more tears fall.

"Sssshhh It'ssss okay. Sssshhhhh," Venom said gently, gathering the boy in his lap and rocking him until he had finally cried all his tears.

Peter felt exhausted as he sniffed pitifully, wiping his aching eyes. He tried to get up, but Venom growled, it patience waning as it pulled him closer. "You are ourssss ssssspider. Accept it."

"No," the brunet shook his head weakly, trying to push himself away from the symbiote.

Venom hissed angrily and grabbed the teen's wrists in one hand, pulling the rest of the brunet's body close with the other. "Why do you keep resssisssting?" the creature demanded. "You know it isssssss usselessssssssssssss."

"I don't want this Venom," Peter said, pulling feebly at his trapped wrists. "I keep telling you, but you never listen."

Venom scowled. "You will ssssstill be our mate. We want you," it hissed, it's free hand snaking under the blankets to caress the boy's warm, naked thigh.

Peter gasped, tensing at the touch. "See what I mean," the boy grumbled, trying to jerk himself free of the alien's grasp.

"You will ssssstay here. We have thingssss we musssst do," Venom said, probing the boy's entrance with a finger, it's eyes hooding lustfully as it looked at him. "With you."

"No" Peter struggled then gasped as the alien pushed it's finger past his sphincter. "Ow. Venom don't." Peter tried to fight the creature, but he was still too hurt and too weak. "Ah," his back arched as the alien pushed itself further into his sore hole.

"Shit that hurts," the boy whimpered, biting his lip. He steeled himself, gathering all his strength then wrenched his wrists out of Venoms grip.

"No!" Peter yelled, scrambling away from the startled symbiote. "Stay the hell away from me!" He grabbed the metal cup that he had drunk from earlier, trying to find something defend himself with as the alien's eyes clouded with anger and it circled the boy with a menacing growl.

"We will have you," Venom hissed, bareing it's teeth before jumping at the boy.

Not knowing what else to do, Peter threw the cup at the symbiote. Of course, the teen's panic killed his accuracy and he missed the alien by a mile but-

Venom suddenly shrieked stumbling back from Peter with it's head clutched between it's hands. The alien collapsed to it's knees with another pained screech, it's solid form going all wiggly as it shook it's head in obvious distress, it's eyes squeezed shut and it's sharp teeth bared. It seemed to be in pain.

Peter stared dumbfounded at the alien withering in front of him for a moment. What the hell? Then boy gasped, his head jerking up as comprehension lit his eyes.

Sound. It still reverberated around the room. A high pitched ringing, but what?

Peter's eyes widened as they lit on the crumpled piece of metal he had just thrown. He had chucked the cup at the symbiote with all his desperate, panicked strength and somehow, miraculously it had hit the metal door instead, the hard, sharp sound of metal on metal still rang through the room. Peter realized at that moment he might have been weakened, but he could still fight the alien with sound.

The boy stumbled to his feet and dove, desperately scrambling for the cup, trying to get to it, to his only hope while his captor was still dazed, but just as his fingertips brushed the cool beaten-up metal, Venom grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the ground with a snarl. A little cry escaped Peter as the wind was knocked from him and precious seconds ticked by as he struggled to breathe again.

Venom kicked the cup away, a little shudder running through the alien with the pain still fresh inside it, then it's eyes snapped to the stunned boy, gasping on his back. It snarled, baring it's teeth and pinned Peter down with a quick movement, straddling his chest as its claws sunk bruising into the boy's pale shoulders and it roughly shook the stunned boy.

"You hurt usss. You hurt usssss," the symbiote screamed shrilly. "That isssss all you do." Venom pulled its hand back to hit the teen in it's anger, but stopped suddenly in mid-motion. It blinked, looking down at the boy curled up on the floor beneath it, shivering in fear and weakly trying to shield his face with his arms. This human who had been so strong and fearless was now shivering and crying in terror. The symbiote's spirited little spider reduced to this… And it was all Venom's fault.

The alien crouched back with a sigh, hanging it's head in shame. It had hurt it's mate again. Even when the spider struggled, the symbiote thought it should not hurt it's mate. How else would the spider learn to love it as it loved him? Love... The alien shivered. Such a strange thing. A emotion that could make one happy and hurt at the same time. The symbiot didn't understand it, but that didn't mean the creature didn't feel it. The human hosts had infected it with many new, strange and confusing emotions. Feeling what a host felt; pain, anger, love, hate, joy, worry, and so forth was one of the curses of a symbiote and often Venom's emotions were more intense then what humans felt. It was hard for the creature because it didn't know how to cope. Before the alien had met the human species, life had been so much simpler, but then it had learned from it's first human host and all the others after that. Jumping hosts, the mix of new feelings and emotions had almost been enough to drive Venom mad so it sealed itself off, relying on what it was most familiar to survive. It couldn't stand the swirling confusion of Eddie Brock's mind, it knew it was going crazy trying, so it made the human that hosted it now sleep. It was the only way, but raw, uncontrolably emotions still writhed inside the alien sometimes making it lashed out. Rage. Rage had been what the present human left inside it. It was hot and it hurt and when it came out the symbiote had to struggle to control it. It was hard. This human's rage was just so great. Venom missed the spider. Spider had been so... fun to be with. But now... Venom sighed again, raising it's eyes mournfully to the boy.

"We are sssssorry," Venom whispered softly, it's anger fading away with it's pain. "You can be _very_ aggravating. We are afraid we may damage you if you do not learn to behave." The alien looked beseechingly up at the teen. "Pleasssse ssssspider, you mussst behave."

"No!" Peter jumped to his feet with a sudden burst of energy, angrily dashing away the tears that had escaped his eyes. "You need to let me go," he accused, stabbing a finger at the alien. He then whirled, callously (and maybe a little stupidly) turning his back on Venom and stomped back towards the door to grab the handle, tugging and wrenching and jerking at the door with all his might, but still it simply wouldn't budge.

"Rrrrgh!" Peter growled, precariously placing his feet against the wall, pushing with his legs while he pulled back on the handle, praying the stupid lock would break. Nothing. His body shook, his muscles trembling with the effort as sweat burst out on his brow, his whole body arching as he strained, but still nothing… until, "WAH!" His grip slipped and he fell to the ground with a little cry.

Venom shook it's head almost sadly as watched the boy's futile efforts. "You cannot break it."

"Dammit," the boy panted from the floor completely spent, his body shivering uncontrollably from the strain. "What the fuck is it made of?"

"That isss secretsss," Venom said softly, sitting back on it's haunches. It still felt a bit guilty about it's actions before, enough so to patiently indulge the human's behavior, at least for the moment.

"Well then how the hell did you get in here oh high and mighty one?" Peter spat, shakily pushing himself up to lean back against the door.

"We have key."

Peter gasped, his head jerking up at Venom's words. The boy's eyes locked onto the delicate, old-fashion key that had suddenly appeared between the symbiotes fingers. Without a second thought Peter launched himself at the alien, his exhaustion making him clumsy, but his desperation pushing him on as he snatched at his chance for freedom.

"No." Venom curled it's fist around the key and easily side-stepped the brunet who charged past it, falling against the wall.

"Give it to me!" Peter turned and dove for the alien again and missed just the same as the symbiote effortlessly whirled away, but the boy's actions were becoming worrisome to Venom.

"Sspider sstop."

"Give it!" Peter leapt after the key again, his voice high and panicky as he tried to grab his freedom out of the alien's grasp.

"Sstop!" Instead of moving away this time Venom waited for the boy to come to it then pushed him away.

Startled, Peter landed on his butt with a small cry even though the symbiote had barely used any strength in the motion. Peter rubbed his aching tailbone with a little moan, forgetting for a moment what he had been doing then he gasped and looked up just in time to see the alien wrap it's tongue around the key and swallow it, absorbing it into it's body for safe keeping, to be retrieved at a later time.

"No!" Peter jumped on Venom, knocking the surprised alien down so he was straddling it's waist. The boy's hands dug in, ripping mindlessly at the symbiote's dark flesh, despairing tears flowing from his eyes at the loss of his only hope for freedom. "NO, no, no, NO!"

Venom wasn't really hurt by the brunet's actions. The dark pieces of it the boy tore away from it's body just melted back with the rest again as soon as the teen let go, but the alien still snarled in irritation, it's patience finally waning. It grabbed a hold of the human's wrists and stood, lifting Peter away from it so his toes barely brushed the floor.

"Sstop thissss!" the creature demanded, shaking the boy in it's grasp.

Peter went limp in the alien's grip, the fight draining out of him. A hopeless sob escaping his lips as a few more tears dibbled down his face. That was too much for Venom to take.

"Sssshhhhh," the symbiote sat down, gently pulling the crying boy into it lap. "We will try not to hurt you," it said softly, rubbing it's cheek against the teen's, content to cuddle with the brunet for awhile.

Peter was utterly exhausted. There was nothing else he could do so he just quietly sat in the alien's lap, leaning back against the creature's warm chest. He sighed, a few more tears escaping him as he closed his aching eyes and relaxed in the symbiote's arms. He was just so tired. He didn't care if Venom was close anymore as long as it didn't try anything funny-

Peter's eyes flew open as he felt something wiggle under the blankets he had wrapped around his waist. Something that felt horribly like one of Venom's tentacles slithered up his leg, warm against his skin, making him shiver. Before he knew what was happening the tendril prodded his entrance.

"No," Peter pushed against Venom's chest, trying to squirm out of it's grip, but the alien just held him tighter, the tentacle pressing against his sphincter

"Ah! Venom stop," Peter flinched, his eyes squeezing shut against the uncomfortable pressure at his hole and the sharp stinging pain as his sore sphincter was stretched and the little tentacle pressed forward. "I can't take it. You're going to make me bleed again," the boy desperately tried to reason with the creature, but Venom just rumbled against him, nuzzling his neck. Then the tip pushed in.

"I said NO!" Peter turned and slapped Venom right across the face. The sound echoed sharply through the little room as the boy wrenched himself out of the stunned alien's grasp, throwing himself gasping onto the floor before it, the tendril popping out of him in his struggles.

Venom froze for a second, startled by the blow, then it snarled angrily, it's eyes flashing with fury as they locked on Peter.

The boy let out a squeak of fear and stumbled back, but in his exhausted state he tripped over his own feet and did a belly flop right onto the cement floor. That HURT. He hit the ground hard enough his teeth clinked together so loudly he actually heard the snap and his ears rang with the blow. Amazingly the breath wasn't knocked out of the teen this time, but he was dizzy and thought he was going to be sick and felt like he had just been sucker punched in the gut with a sledgehammer. He tried but couldn't seem to make his body get up again and fearing Venom was coming after him he curled up in a little ball, shielding his head with his hands while trying to hide his butt with his legs. But Venom didn't attack. Instead the alien cocked it's head to the side, concern clouding it's gaze. Even it could see the fall had hurt the boy. It crouched closer, stroking a gentle hand down the boy's side. Peter flinched and looked up at the soft touch, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Sssshhh ssssspider," Venom whispered, caressing the fallen teen's wet cheek with a finger. "We will not hurt you. That issss not our intention."

Peter closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief as he rested his chin against the cold floor, letting himself relax as the creature gently petted his hair. After a moment had passed and the pain had subsided the boy looked up at the alien again. "Then why must you rape me?"

"Rape?" Venom blinked, seemingly baffle by the question.

Peter pushed himself weakly up on his hands, his brow furrowing as he looked at the creature. "Do you even know what rape is?"

The alien shifted on it's haunches, looking away from the boy's searching gaze. It had never thought of it's mating like that. "It isssssssss… unpleassant," the symbiote finally said, it's tone somewhere between a question and a statement.

"Then why did you do it to me?" Peter demanded, pushing Venom with his words. He could all but hear the uncertainty in the symbiot's voice. If only he could push it a little further-

"But…" Venom gathered the boy in it's lap again and Peter let it, not wanting to distract from their talk. He was so close. If only he could make the alien understand.

"We want you," Venom said, it's chest brushing the teen's own as it held him possessively close. "We took what we wanted."

Peter pushed back, his hands pressed against the symbiote's chest, uncomfortable with the closeness. "What about what I want? Did you ever stop to think about that?"

"You will get usssed to usssss," Venom sighed resting it's chin against the brunet's chest as it looked up at him, his hands absentmindedly stroking his sides. "You are our mate."

"No I'm not!" Peter said furiously then tensed with a gasp, his back arching as the alien's tentacle swooped in for a sneak attack and prodded his entrance again. The boy's hand's clenched into fists and he bit his lip. Dammit. Not this again. He'd been so close.

"Relax and be a good mate now." Venom purred, nuzzling it's cheek against the teen's bare chest as it's tendril pressed in.

"No!" Peter squirmed frantically in the creatures grasp, desperate words falling from his lips as he tried to get the alien to understand. "You can't do that right now. It hurts. Please Venom. I'm sore. You need to give me time to heal."

The creature paused, thinking, then to Peter's great relief it nodded. "We underssstand," it said almost gently as it drew the tentacle back into it's body and just held the boy. "We do asss you asssssk. We wait"

Oh thank god. Peter practically melted in the alien's arms, giddy with relief. Her didn't know how long this truce of sorts would last, but at least it was something. However, there were a few other things Peter had to clear up with the creature before he could rest.

"Venom?"

"Yesssss?" the alien hissed lazily, raising it's head from the boy's warm skin to look at him.

"You…" The boy glanced away, biting his lip before looking back, spitting out the words before he lost his courage. "You can't go that deep again. Inside me. Promise me you'll never do that again, please," he looked down again a little scared. He knew the symbiote didn't like being told what to do so he had to give it a reason to listen to him. "I don't think I could survive it," he finished softly, rubbing his arms as a little shiver ran up his spine as he remembered that terrible pain.

Venom silently stared at Peter expressionlessly for several moments, it's pale eyes studying the brunet. Peter felt his stomach sink with dread, thinking he had made a huge mistake, but then the alien nodded and looked away. The boy had no idea the emotions that were warring inside the creature. It felt horrible about damaging its mate so bad, even in the heat of anger. There were many humans, but spider was special. It didn't know what it would do if it lost him.

"And-and no more shoving things up my penis," Peter piped up again, feeling bolder now that he knew the symbiote was not getting angry over his words. "That hurt."

"As you say," Venom bobbed it's head, not really agreeing, but accepting the boy's words.

"And-"

"Sssshhh," the alien hissed, putting a finger to the boy's lips before wrapping it's arms tighter around the kid, pulling him close and resting it's cheek on his shoulder. "Enough demandsssss for today little sssspider," the symbiot breathed in the teen's ear, making him shiver. "Now sssleep. Ssssssleep will heal you."

"Wha-?" Peter's brow furrowed in confusion then suddenly it felt like he was falling. The boy realized only a second before he fell asleep that the alien had done that new little trick it had learned and had pulled him into unconsciousness again. This was really going to suck if Venom always managed to get the last word in by making him fall asleep, Peter mentally grumbled right before he fell into an exhausted and much needed slumber.

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Venom cradled Peter in it's arms, enjoying the warmth and closeness of the sleeping boy. It could just sit like this forever with it's spider, totally content and it did so for several minutes.

The alien's thoughts wandered as it held its self-declared mate in it's arms. It wondered how long it would take for it's spider to heal. It had not realized how fragile humans were before. It had never taken the time to notice.

Venom huffed under it's breath as it thought of what had happened between it and the boy. The alien was irritated with trying to express itself in words when nothing seemed to come out right. It hated upsetting the spider, but the teen just didn't seem to listen otherwise.

The alien sighed again. Listening was also irritating. Human language was confusing and hard. Talking in general was troublesome and annoying and something the alien didn't really like doing much, especially not for long periods of time. It would have no use for stupid words if it had been back on it's home world.

Home… A soft purr escaped Venom. It missed home. It missed itself. The alien let it's mind wander to thoughts of its planet for a nostalgic moment. It was not something the creature let itself do often because knowing it would never be able to get back home made it feel something much like the human emotion of sadness, but deeper, harsher, more devastating. Then as suddenly as it had come the moment was quickly gone and Venom turned it's attention back to the situation at hand, standing to carry the sleeping boy across the room, but then paused.

Spider wanted to go home too… Maybe mate feels about his home as we do about ours. Maybe we should let him- No. Venom shook the doubts from it's head as it lay the boy in the cot, tucking the blankets around him. Spider must stay with us. We must protect mate and our spawn. He cannot leave us. He cannot. Venom sighed, brushing it's hand through the boy's rich, brown hair. Spider would stay. He had to. There was no other way.

**TBC…**

Hey all, I have to work on some papers for school so it might be a bit before I can put up another chapter, but I will try to get something up as soon as I can. Hope you all had a great holiday and new years. As always, I love reviews.

**XxSetsuna-ChanxX:** I'm so happy to hear you like the way I'm writing Venom. I am trying really hard to make it… well… a little alien ;)

**Zero434:** (Chuckle) Mixing pleasures now are we? Did your hockey team win?

**Donnabella2k7:** Yah Venom… there for him. Whether he likes it or not. Glad you're liking :)

**Katatakay:** Oh I'm so happy you think this is a good story. I loved hearing from you. Thank you so much. Good reviews deserve good stories ;P

**Caleigho Meer:** Glad you liked the chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing. Yah well… Venom is an alien after all. Creepy might be completely normal for it. You never know… unless you read on ;)

**Shaysaurus:** Thanks for your concern. The dinner you laid out at your place sounded really good. Chicken noodle soup plus snickdoodles. Yum! I'm recovering just fine. Thank goodness it was just a little cold and not something major. Sucks that it happened over the holidays but at least I had some time to just sleep and get over it. Hope you like the new chapter.

**Caleigho:** Updating as fast as I can. I'm so happy you are enjoying this so much ;)

**Ficfan3484:** I'm glad you are starting to warm to little Venom. Sorry I can't update every day. I'd love to, but that's just not possible with… you know… other things. If I could just write all the time I would, but for now I hope I'm doing well enough for you.

**Random Shortie:** Yes. Nice for now. We will have to see where this goes.

**Koro:** I'm glad you like the development and pacing of this little fic. I'm trying to keep it fast-ish without being rushed. It wonderful to hear I'm at least succeeding in one persons eyes. You make me happy :)

**Metarose:** Thank you so much for the review. I loved hearing from you.


	10. Chapter 10: Cold Chance

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from Spiderman. I am just a writer and a spidy fan. I make **_NO_** money from this. Please don't sue.

**IMPORTANT NOTE YOU BETTER READ OR YOU'LL MISS OUT!**

'An Alien and It's Boy' and 'He Cannot Be Innocent Anymore' are threatened!

I know this is a little unusual, but I have been informed by a friendly reviewer about a month ago that my stories ('An Alien and It's Boy' and 'He Cannot be Innocent Anymore') are possibly and even likely to be deleted from FF . net because the administration are cracking down on MA stories among other things. I just wanted to tell you my dear readers just in case my stories (and/or my profile) are deleted from FF . net. If things come to that I WILL COME BACK SOMEWHERE ELSE ON THE WEB. I have already made master copies of what I have uploaded on FF . net on my computer just in case worse comes to worse (if you are also writer I would suggest you do the same just in case). If I do get deleted I'm probably going to move to adultfanfiction . net. I will also use the same name if I can (aka ZeemonLii or some form of the name with the different capitalization).

This conundrum has also made me hesitant to update my stories in the past because, as we all know, the updated story would be bumped to the top of queue and right into the limelight and, hence, are more likely to be deleted, at least in my mind. But I have so many wonderful readers and reviewers that I can't make you wait any longer so here is this chapter.

Truthfully, I really hope I/my stories do not get deleted from FF . net. We haven't even gotten to the really fun stuff yet and I really love the reader group that I have gathered here. There is a petition out to stop this deletion of stories out there at www . change petitions / fanfiction – net – stop – the – destruction – o f –fanfiction – net . If you feel like signing, yay! I know I did. If not, that is your choice and I do not fault you in any way. As I said before this is purely a message to tell you what is going on.

**For updates** (aka If the stories do get deleted) go to my profile on FF . net (hoping that won't have been deleted. If it is deleted I will make a new profile under ZeemonLii1). I will put up a post saying where I end up putting the stories on the web.

Thank you for your time,

ZeemonLii

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Chapter 10:** Cold Chance

Peter started awake with a gasp, his breath coming in quick pants on the cool air as he stared up at the ceiling above him, disoriented. He was scared, his heart racing in his chest, and he didn't know why. Then he remembered where he was and, groaning miserably, rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head. He really, really didn't want to deal with this situation right now, stuck in this cement corpse of a building with an alien who only seemed to want to fuck him, so he tried to ignore it. He closed his eyes and just tried to black his mind, tried to think of absolutely nothing so he wouldn't have to worry or be scared… and when that didn't work he settled for just hiding under the warmth of the blanket and pretending to be asleep. The trouble was he had never been good at the waiting game and patience definitely wasn't high on his list of virtues.

Ohhhh this sucks, sucks, sucks, suuuucks. The brunet groaned again, clutching the blanket around his head. He couldn't just lay here. It was getting him absolutely nowhere. And really you can only hide from reality for so long. The teen sighed again and stealing himself for another stressful day, peaked out from under the blankets to peer around the room. It was quiet. All he could see were the two doors – one he knew would lead to the bathroom and one to the outside world – and nothing in-between.

"Venom?" Peter said, sitting up a bit, the blanket sliding down around his shoulders as he looked around.

No one answered.

"Venom?" he tried calling out again to see if the alien was hiding in the shadows. "Venom are you there? Please come out." The words tasted bitter in the boy's mouth, but he had to know if the creature was watching him or not.

Still only silence answered his call. The emptiness was eerie. Peter almost found himself wishing Venom was with him just for the company. Almost.

The brunet sat there a few more minutes, waiting just to be sure. Still not a sound. Not even a hint of a presence. No way the alien would have been able to resist being asked so nicely to come out. The creature had to be gone.

"Alright," Peter clapped his hands together and rubbed them eagerly, the friction making a little heat in the cool air of the room. Time to get down to business, he thought and was surprised to find himself grinning. This was the first break he had gotten and he wasn't going to waste it.

Without a second thought, the boy scrambled out of the cot ignoring his aches and pains only to hop back into the little bed with a startled yelp. The cement floor was COLD! Really, really cold. He sighed rubbing the warmth back into his feet. Perfect. This is just what I need. He had been so single minded he must have not noticed the cold before. I guess getting raped will do that to you, the teen mentally grumbled, a shiver running through his whole body. He pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders, huddling under the cloth. Shit it was cold. It must be night or something. This spring had been a little on the chilly side.

Peter sighed, a little pissed at this new development, but took the extra time to look a little closer at his surroundings as he warmed up again. There really wasn't much to look at. The only thing that wasn't a cement wall or a door was the small pile of hopelessly tattered clothes that had been his lying under a dark rust colored stain on the wall to his left. That must have been where I was webbed earlier. He filched at the thought, shielding away from the memories of what the alien had done to him. It hurt just to think of it. Instead he focused on the rest of the room. From where he sat on the cot, which was positioned against another blank cement wall, there was a door right in front of him that he knew led to the bathroom and the other door, the one to the outside, was to his right. There was a single strip of florescent lights above him and… that was it. Just a cold, miserable little room. A prison. A prison he had to get out of. But how?

Peter took one more glance around, his eyes searching for any details he might have missed, but there was nothing else. He sighed and braced himself as he stood up again.

"Ah crap! Crap, crap, crap." He knew sitting around was getting him nowhere fast, but damn! It felt like icicles were being jammed up into his feet. It was so cold the bones in his toes actually ached after a few second. Peter took a deep breath and pushing aside the discomfort, stalked stiffly into the middle of the room, pulling the blanket tight around his shoulder. It was the only warmth he had now that his clothes were shredded and his nudeness under the cloth made him feel vulnerable, which in turn soured his mood. Despite his discomfort he tried to stay optimistic. At least Venom wasn't here, right? He sighed. Right… but how long would it be until the symbiote came back? Peter sighed again. He had to get to work finding a way out of this hellhole. He didn't have the time to dally.

Now, the brunet thought, his mind shifting back to the task at hand as he turned in a slow circle looking around the room. If I were a key where would I be? Hey, that rhymes! Peter chuckled to himself, his mood lifting again. I need to stay optimistic, he told himself. There is no reason to get dragged down into the dumps. Not yet. I can still get out of this. I know I can. I just need to try.

With that thought in mind Peter spent what felt like hours looking for nooks and crannies, knocking on the walls it see if there were any hidden compartments and searching through anything and everything to see if there was a spare key hidden somewhere in the room. The bottoms of his feet went numb soon after he had started his search. He couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. True he couldn't feel the cold anymore, but then again, medically, numb parts of the body were never a good sigh. And to his frustration, at the end of his search all he had for his efforts was some toilet paper he had found 'hidden' in a drawer.

Come on! Venom must have left one around here somewhere. There had to be a spare key. There had to be! Peter hit the wall in his frustration, but his spirit wasn't really behind the blow. He sighed leaning against the wall. Why wasn't this working? This should work! The alien should have a spare key somewhere in here just in case it got lock in with him… Oh wait. Spare keys are what sensible human beings do. Venom was an alien. It thought alien thoughts. He had to think like the alien and that alien wanted to keep him here, in this room. It didn't want to give him a chance to leave so… So the only answer was Venom had the only key. Well shit.

Peter sat on the cot again with a huff, miffed at himself. He had spent all that time for nothing. He sighed, casting about his mind for other ideas. Okay that didn't work, he thought, rubbing the life back into his frozen feet. Now what?

The teen sat there for awhile, massaging his feet until they started tingling as blood came back to life within them. He was trying to come up with a new plan of action, but he honestly didn't have many options. The door was unbreakable. There was no way… but he _was_ feeling stronger now. He had rested and had time to heal. Maybe… Maybe he could break it now. It was worth a try. It was the only idea he had left. Any of the air vents he had seen were far too small for him to crawl through and there were no windows whatsoever. This was his only chance. He would have to give it his all.

Peter squared his shoulders and, ignoring his protesting feet, marched to the far wall, the wall stained rusty brown with his blood. He turned, then ran at the door, picking up what little speed he could in the small space and slammed his fist into the offending entrance putting all his momentum and weight behind the punch and shoving his shoulder in as a second impact.

"Ah SHIT!"

The teen snatched his hand back, shaking it as pain flared afresh in him body. That _hurt_! He whimpered, instinctively sucking on the broken skin of a knuckle as his eyes turned back to the door. The metal wasn't even dented. What the fuck… What the hell was it made of? It had to be adamantium or something, but where in the world would Venom have gotten a hold of something like that? Breaking it was obviously out of the question so he'd just have to wait for Venom to come back then make a break for it while the door was open, but… Why is something wet dripping down my arm? Scratch that, why is my whole arm throbbing with pain and not just my fist? And why is there blood? That didn't make sense. It… Aw shit. I forgot Venom bit my shoulder.

Peter sighed. This was just too much. The teen leaned back against the stupid, unbreakable door and covered the newly opened wound with his hand, trying to stem the bleeding. He winced and sucked in a sharp breath, but still pressed down on the wound. Dammit. This day was turning crappy really fast.

Venom had left its mark on his right side, his strong side, his leading side. That's why he kept blindly slamming the wound into things, but… with his superior healing ability the wound should have been gone by now, not bleeding all over the place. He shouldn't have had to worry about a wound this 'minor' (to him) for more than a few hours. True the alien's teeth had gone deep, but the punctures themselves were small in diameter. It should have healed! I must have only slept a short time. That must be it. It had to be.

But then Peter's bleeding did not stop as quickly as it normally would have either. The brunet didn't want to admit the possibility that in his weakened state his quick healing was slowing down. He had been through so much trauma it made a kind of sense, there were other parts inside him that were much more important to heal then his shoulder, but still the boy simply couldn't accept that possibility. His healing had never failed him before. Maybe there was just something in Venom's saliva that promoted bleeding. Yah, that had to be it. Right? Right? !

Fear spiked through Peter as blood continued to drip lazily down his arm and into a little puddle on the floor. He hadn't paid attention the last time he had slammed his shoulder into the door, believe the wound would take care of itself, but it wasn't and that was terrifying.

Not knowing what else to do Peter hurried into the bathroom and made a pad out of folded toilet paper then pressed it to the wound, wrapping more toilet paper over his shoulder and under his arm to keep the absorbent pad in place. It wasn't the best bandaging job he had ever seen, but it was all he could do at the moment.

The teen was shivering by the time he had finished tending to his wound, his trembling fingers almost made tying the final knots impossible, but somehow he managed it. It was just so cold. He stumbled back into the main room on numb feet and sat huddled under the blanket on the cot. He tucked his legs up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them, one hand still pressed to his shoulder as he tried to conserve heat. There was nothing he could think to do, but wait and try to warm up. The door would have to open before he could get through it and that meant waiting for Venom's return so he just sat there and stared at the door.

Time passed and his shivers slowly quieted, his body warming under the blanket, but still Venom didn't return. Peter shifted impatiently. He couldn't believe he was actually wishing for Venom to come back. All this waiting was infuriating. Under normal circumstanced he would have been pacing like a caged animal by now, but it was just too damned cold to do stuff like that.

The teen sighed, resting his cheek on his knees. He contemplated going to sleep again just for a few hours. He was tired, but no. He couldn't sleep. Not now. He couldn't sense when Venom was near so he would have no advanced warning if the alien came through the door while he was asleep. He couldn't risk losing this chance. He had to get out and this was the only way, so he sat there and waited. And waited. And waited.

Time seemed to pass at an impossibly slow rate and still there was no sign of Venom. Peter's thoughts turned darker the longer he sat there alone in the cold room. Maybe the alien had forgotten him. Maybe he was just going to starve to death alone in this little hovel.

The teen sighed, pushing his face into the blankets. This was hell. Cold, freezing, fucking hell. I'm going to die here. A bitter laugh escaped him along with a few frustrated tears. I'm going to die here without seeing aunt May or MJ or anyone ever again. They aren't even going to know what happened to me. May will think I ran away and abandoned her and… and… The thoughts soon had him sobbing into his knees. This just isn't fair.

A sudden scraping sound jerked Peter back to reality. His head snapped up and he stared at the door. That sound… it was like a key turning in a lock. No, it_ was_ a key turning in a lock.

Peter stumbled to his feet with a sniff, wiping the tears from his face. It was now or never. He had to make this work. Pulling the blanket tight around his shoulders, he positioned himself at what he thought would be the optimal point for a dash at the door and then froze, waiting, his blood pounding in his ears with an added dose of adrenaline. Then he started to worry. What was taking Venom so long? The door should be open by now. What if it wasn't Venom on the other side of the door? What if it was someone worse?

The teen licked his lips and swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. No. I need to focus. He shook his head angrily then set his gaze on the door again. No matter what he was going to run first, ask questions later. Now if only the damn door would open. It had to open. Come on, come on, come on. Open.

And it did. Slowly. First an inch then two. Finally Peter couldn't wait any longer. He lunged forward and –

"Ooof!"

– fell flat on his face.

"What the fucking hell?" Peter slammed his hands angrily into the floor and flipped over onto his back to see what had hindered him. A little black glob was wrapped around his foot effectively tethering him in place.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." He glared at the offending blob. He knew exactly what it was and he was not happy about it. Venom had slipped a little part of itself under the door while Peter wasn't looking to make sure he couldn't escape. It couldn't get all of itself under the door because of it's human host, but obviously splitting a bit of itself off was still a viable option and it pissed Peter off that he had to thought of that possibility. That's why the alien had taken so long to open the stupid door. It had totally outthought him and he had squandered his chance at freedom.

The brunet frowned, flipping back over on his stomach in time to see Venom slip through the door and lock it behind itself before making the key disappear again about it's person. The creature then turned and, letting it's human guise melt away, smiled at him.

Peter's frown deepened and he sulkily drummed his fingers on the floor. "That isn't fair," he grumbled under his breath before raising his voice to Venom. "Get your little minion off me!"

The alien bobbed its head, now staring at Peter silently with an indescribable expression. The boy felt the bit of Venom detached from his ankle, but he didn't look back. It blobbed over to the main body of the symbiote, but paused near Peters head. It was only a glob of black matter, but it seemed to be looking at him. Peter snarled at it, bearing teeth and the little thing hurried on and reconnected with the rest of Venom before the teen could do any more.

"That really was unfair," Peter grumbled again and pushed himself up into a sitting position, pulling the blanket protectively around his shoulders. He winced at the motion and looked down to see he had skinned his hands, and probably his knees too judging by the burning feeling he had down there.

"Dammit." Peter winced again as he pressed his scraped hands together, trying to ignore the sting. This really wasn't his day.

Venom finally moved, crouching down next to the boy with a sigh. "We thought you might try sssomething foolisssh like thisssss if you were awake," it said softly, brushing away the tracks of tears on the boys cheeks thinking they had fallen when the teen had tripped instead of in Peter's earlier despair.

"Humf," Peter sulked, pulling his face away from Venom's touch and dodging the symbiote's eyes.

The creature sighed mournfully at the boy's stubborn refusal to look at it then noticed the blood on Peter's hands. It gently took the teen's bloody scraped hand in it's own and before Peter could react bought the wound too its lips to lick away the blood.

"Hey!" Peter tensed to pull away, but then relaxed. The alien wasn't hurting him so he might as well save his strength for when he really needed to struggle. The feel of the symbiote licking him still made him shiver in disgust. He was never going to get used to this. No. He shouldn't _have_ to get used to this. He was going to get out of here… somehow.

Venom finished its licking administrations and smiled up at Peter, tussling his hair affectionately. "Good little Sssspider." It was happy to see its mate up and looking well again. Spider had even allowed the alien to help him without actively defying it and that made Venom's emotions flood with joy. Maybe spider was finally learning to love it back. That would be so wonderful.

"Humf," Peter looked away again, wiping his hands on the blankets before perching his chin in one of them and pouting. All that planning and waiting for nothing. He should have just gone back to sleep.

"Pleasssse do not be mad with usssss Sssssspider," Venom purred, stroking a hand over the brunets back, but Peter shrugged it off. The symbiote made a little whining noise, suddenly realizing the boys silence did not equal compliance. "Pleasssse underssssstand," it said, trying to explain. "We cannot keep track of you if you do not ssssstay here. We did not mean for you to get injured."

"You never do, do you?" Peter whispered, staring straight ahead, feeling horribly venerable next to the alien's great presence.

Venom sighed again, feeling guilty, but then the symbiote perked up. It had brought its mate a present after all. "Here. This isss for you."

Peter blinked as a paper bag was suddenly pushed into his lap. Startled, the boy opened the bag without thinking and that was when the smell hit him. Food. And not just any food. Fresh Chinese takeout. His mouth watered at the wonderful smell. Oh god he was so hungry. How Venom had managed to get a hold of an order of beef low mein, bowl of hot and sour soup and an extra order of egg rolls and crab Rangoon to go was beyond Peter. Of course the alien did have the ability to look like a normal human when it wanted to… and if Peter thought really hard it wouldn't be a stretch to suppose the symbiote had access to Brock's bank accounts when it was feeling patient enough to deal with money. However, it was more likely the alien had stolen the takeout from some unsuspecting pedestrian. Peter hoped whoever that was they were okay. The fact that Venom seemed to be in a good mood and there was no blood on it's skin suggested a peaceful encounter. God the food smelled good whatever the case. Peter licked his lips, his stomach rumbling hungrily, demanding nourishment. The last meal he could remember was at school and that had to have been ages ago. He was about to dig in when he noticed Venom watching him with an eager smile. The alien wanted this. It wanted him to let it care for him, to feed him, and Peter was _not_ going to give it that satisfaction. Seeing how much this meant to the symbiote Peter shut down any thought of eating, rolled up the top of the bag again and placing it on the floor, ignored the food entirely. It was so tempting to just let go and eat, but he didn't want to take anything from the alien and he especially didn't want it thinking he was okay with his kidnapping and confinement.

Venom sat and silently watched Peter ignore itself and the food for a few minutes, the smile fading from its lips. Finally it bumped the boys shoulder (as luck would have it the unwounded shoulder) with its own and pushed the food in front of him again. "Eat."

Peter stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms over his chest, defiant. "No."

Venom blinked, surprised and confused. "Why not?"

"I'm not hungry," Peter answered stubbornly.

Venom cocked it's head to the side, considering the boy. "You lie," it finally said.

"Well… I don't feel like it," the brunet said, stumbling for another excuse.

"You're body feelssssss like it," Venom persisted. The alien was a little unnerved by this development. It's mate should take this gift. The human needed to eat and Venom wanted to provide for it's love. Why was the Spider being so foolish?

"I just don't want to eat okay? !" Peter snapped, his eyes flashing angrily as he faced the alien and locked gaze with it.

The symbiote stared at him for a moment more then shook it's head. "Humansssssssssss," it hissed, rubbing a hand over its face. Why must this species be so stubborn?

Venom sighed and started turning it's eyes back to the brunet's face when it noticed the fresh blood droplets on the blanket near the boy's neck. It stiffened at the sight, suspicious, and let it's eyes roam over the young teen huddled in the blanket next to it. The human was holding himself in a strange way and Venom wanted to know why. The alien leaned forward and, before Peter realized what the creature was doing, hooked a claw into the blanket and pulled the cloth away from the boys shoulder to expose the bandaged wound.

"Venom what are you- get off!" Peter pushed the alien's hand away, then pulled the blanket over his shoulder again, but a bit too quickly and winced in pain, sucking in a sharp breath.

Venom's eyes narrowed. It had noticed the fresh blood by the door and now it was putting two and two together. "What did you do to yoursssssself while we were away?"

"Nothing," Peter said, shifting uncomfortably and pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulder, refusing to look the alien in the eye.

"Sssspi-der." The symbiote leaned closer and tipped Peter's head up with a claw under his chin. "We can ssssssee it is more than nothing," it said with a reproachful tone, cocking its head to the side as it considered the boy.

"It doesn't matter," the teen snapped, jerking his head away from the alien's touch.

Venom snorted back. "You are injured. We can sssssee that much," it said, moving forward and pressing uncomfortably into Peter's comfort zone until its face was a bare inch from his. "Why do you hide thisssss from ussssssss?"

Peter refused to give an inch and stared back, unblinking at the symbiote. "I said it's nothing," he said firmly.

Venom huffed right into his face, it's hot breath making Peter flinch back, blinking his eyes.

"We do not believe you," the creature rumbled deep in its chest, getting irritated with the frustrating little human in front of it. The boy wouldn't eat. The boy wouldn't even let Venom touch him. Now the boy wouldn't let Venom help him. It was aggravating and the whole situation was really starting to get on the alien's nerves. "Let usss sssee," Venom pushed forward, grabbing for the blanket that was covering the brunets wounded shoulder.

"Venom stop!" Peter tried to pull away, but part of the blanket was already trapped under the alien making the motion impossible, but his actions did succeed in making Venom even more aggravated.

The symbiote growled, baring it's teeth. "Let usss sssee!" Venom snarled, grabbing Peter's arms, planning to use it's weight to push the teen down and pin him to the ground so it could do as it wished. But seeing the alien suddenly surge towards him with anger in it's eyes, sparked fear deep inside Peter and he struggled violently to get away.

"No!" he cried out as he felt the creature's hands close around his arms, claws digging bruising into flesh.

"Veno- AH!" Pain seared through Peter's shoulder and his back hit the cement floor with a solid thump as he was propelled down under the alien's weight. Tears sprang to the teens eyes at the pain disoriented him for a moment. The next thing he knew he was lying on his side curled up around his wound. "Shit ow," he moaned, Fresh blood wetted the fingers of the hand he had unconsciously pressed to his injury. He was bleeding again and it hurt. Bad. He whimpered again, his eyes squeezing shut against the pain. This sucks.

"We jusssst want to help."

Venom's voice carried through the darkness and pain, but Peter didn't respond. He didn't want to. He had nothing to say. The symbiote wouldn't listen to him anyway so he just stayed there curled up on the floor, breathing through the pain. He had been startled by how much jostling his shoulder around a little hurt. He must have hit it just right on the way down to cause that much pain and it was all Venom's fault.

Peter heard Venom sigh above him. Then there was silence for a while and Peter almost decided to open his eyes again when he felt a gentle touch on his arm. He whimpered and weakly tried to shake the hand off, but another touch came in a ghosting stroke over his cheek.

"Ssss little sssspider. Hold ssssstill. We do not wissh to hurt you, but we will ssssee."

Peter's eyes snapped open as he felt one of the alien's hands close around his wrist as it tried to gently pry his own hand away from his wound. The brunet turned his head to glare up at the alien crouched above him.

"If you weren't so pushy I wouldn't be hurt in the first place," he snapped, refusing to move his hand from the injury, his anger overwriting his fear and common sense. What did it matter anyway? What could the alien possibly do that it hadn't forced upon him already?

Venom bared it's teeth in frustration at Peter's words, but instead of getting mad it closed it's eyes for a moment and mentally made an effort to calm itself before addressing the boy again.

"If you were not ssssssso _sstubborn_ we would not keep hurting you accidentally," the symbiote said pointedly, anger tightening it's voice.

"Oh _I'm_ the stubborn one?" Peter demanded, pushing himself up onto one elbow so he could glare straight into the alien's face without putting pressure on his wound.

"Yess you are!" Venom exclaimed, slamming it's hand into the floor in it's frustration. "We try and we try, but all you sssay isss no, no, no."

"Maybe that's because I don't want to do what you are doing to me. Ever thought of that genius?" Peter snarled back.

"You…" Venom was so flustered it seemed to be at a lost for words for a moment. "You are infuriating!"

Peter's eyes narrowed. "Right back at you, bub."

Venom snarled, it's language skills escaping it as it bared its teeth and tried to control it's emotions. Why was it the spider could push it's buttons so easily? No one else could get under it's skin like this boy could. No one! Why must Venom fall for the most infuriatingly, stubborn human on the planet?

"Grr to you too," Peter said nonplussed, laying himself back on the floor, feeling tired.

Venom broke off with another snarled and started pacing the room on all fours, growling deep in its throat as it circled the boy. It took several minutes of circling for the symbiote to calm down, but finally it sat down next to Peter again and huffed out a breath. "Can we pleasssssssssse ssssee your sssshoulder?" the alien asked softly as politely as it knew how, but it's carefully controlled tone still came out a little tight.

"Fine," Peter said, turning his face away and, closing his eyes, let go of his shoulder, giving Venom access to the wound. "Go ahead and see what you have done." Peter knew that wasn't really fair. He'd been the one to slam his shoulder into the door not Venom, but honestly he didn't really care at that moment. It was easier for him to just direct all his anger and frustration at the symbiote. This whole situation was it's fault after all. It's not like he locked himself in this stinking, Spartan room. Venom's fault all the way.

Peter tensed, his thoughts scattering as the alien's touch ghost over the skin of his shoulder then gently drew back the bloody makeshift bandages. The teen winced as the dried blood pulled a little against the wound as the bandages were removed, but otherwise he lay still, letting the alien get a clear view of the injury.

"But… thissssss issssss old," Venom said with a touch of something like awe mixed with confusion. "Thissss isssss where we bit you."

"I know." the brunet retorted hotly, but not turning his head to look at Venom. He could feel a little blood drip wetly down his shoulder and onto the floor. "It's not like I could forget something like that." he added softly after a second, not just a little bitter.

"Sspider you should not be bleeding," Venom's words were colored with worry and just a touch of panic. The tone of the alien made Peter glance over at it and what he saw was confounding. The creature actually looked like it might start crying or something. It's face was lined with anguish. Venom knew from it time as the Spider's 'black suit' that it shouldn't have taken days for a wound like that to repair itself. Even if it had never kept close track of Peter's healings and wounds it still knew days was much too long. Sometime was dreadfully wrong with it's mate. It could sense it even if it could not explain it. "Why haven't you healed? Why are you ssstill bleeding?" it demanded in an almost frantic tone. Even so Peter did not feel like taking it easy on the symbiote.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because you keep abusing me," the teen replied in a scathing voice.

Venom flinched with a whimper almost as if the words had hurt it. Peter heard a few more whimpers escape the creature as it paced a little more before it seemed to make up it's mind about something and crouched close to him again. "Hold ssssssstill," it whispered softly, running a hand through the brunets hair. "We will take care of you," it added gently, moving to crouch above the boy on all fours.

"Venom wha-Ah!" Peter cringed as the alien lowered its head and started lapping at his wounded shoulder. He tried to push the creature away, but lying on his back as he was with the symbiote above him he couldn't the leverage to budge the unmovable creature. And Venom was not willing to be moved in any case. The symbiote believed it should care for it's mate's wounds and this was the only way it knew how. It was it's duty and it was not going to be denied.

"Venom stop. You're drooling on me. That…It's unsanitary," Peter squirmed under the alien, but that just made the creature lay itself on top of him, holding him down, but without truly putting any weight on his small frame. The closeness was nearly suffocating. All that was between them was a single blanket and that made Peter's heart race with dread. What if the alien tried mating with him again? "Venom," he whined, squirming a bit more.

The alien wrapped its arms around Peter and rumbled against his skin, making the brunet shiver. "Hold ssssssssssstill," it whispered, licking it's way up the boy's arm.

_"Veno-" Peter gasped weakly, his breath coming in frantic gasps as his fears increased. _

_"Sssspider hold sssstill," Venom rumbled again then pulled it's head away from the wound to look down at the boy. It huffed a breath then it's eyes softened and one of it's hands came up to caress the brunet's cheek. All Peter could manage to do was shiver. "We do not wissh to damage you further sssweet Ssssspider. Pleassse lay sssssstill," the symbiote said gently before lowering it's head again and going back to work._

_After that Peter just laid there and took it, hoping the creature would not try to do anything more than tend to his wound in it's strange way. The boy couldn't help, but shiver at the unfamiliar feeling of being licked by the alien's hot, slimy tongue, but the creature didn't comment, seemly content with his ended struggles. The alien just lay there, straddling Peter's hip without putting any weight on him and just lapped at his shoulder. Minutes ticked by sluggishly and finally Peter couldn't take it anymore. Every second: liiiiick, liiiiick, liiiiiiiiiiiiiick. It was driving the boy nuts. And he had a sinking suspicion that just tending to him wound couldn't have taken this long, that the alien was now just licking him because it liked to._

"Are you done yet?" Peter demanded, breaking the silence as he turned his head to face the alien.

The alien lifted it's head from the boy's shoulder for a moment and considered the teens question. "We are getting there," it finally said then went back to it's slobbery job.

Peter huffed out an impacient breath, but there was nothing he could do so he just laid there and let the symbiote get on with it. The creature would be done when it was done. He just had to accept that.

Not too terribly long after that (though it felt like hours to Peter's cringing mind), Venom lifted it head with a smile. "Mmm," it licked it's lips, then turned to grin at Peter. "Done. You are delicciousssss."

That was… disturbing. What do you even say to that? ! Peter wasn't sure and for some reason he found himself flushing slightly with embarrassment so he just looked away. If he would let himself admit it, he would have said his shoulder felt a little better after the licking. He didn't know why, but it was the truth… if he would let himself admit it. Instead, he turned his face back and frowned at Venom. "Can you get off me now?"

"We ssssssuppose," Venom said, idly tapping a claw on Peter's blanket-wrapped chest, it's body still straddling the kid's hips.

"You suppose?" Peter said, glaring at the creature, his frown deepening. Here it came. Now the alien would insist on mating and Peter's world would turn into hell yet again.

Venom grinned, laying itself down to rest it's chin on the boy's chest, it's body hugging the teen's own. "Thissssssssssss issssssssss a nice posssition," it teased then quickly continued before peter could say anything as a retort. "But we are done now. Sssso,yessssssss. We will move." With that the symbiote lifted itself off of the brunet and moved to crouch beside him again.

Peter was surprised by a sudden shock of chilly air. He hadn't realized how much heat the alien was giving off until it was gone. He shivered then sat up slowly, pulling the blanket tight around him trying to stay warm.

The two sat there in the middle of the room inawkward silence for a long time, Peter not knowing what to do or say and the alien happy to just been near the boy and seemingly content with what it had done to help it's mate. Finally Peter had to break the silence.

"Venom?"

"Yessssss?" the alien purred, smiling toothily at him.

"I do need to…" Peter stumbled on his words, not sure how to ask what he needed. In the end he just blurted it out. "I need to go to the bathroom. And I don't want you trying to accost me again when I get up," he added just a touch scathingly.

The alien's head bobbed in a nod. "Go, it said gesturing vaguely to the bathroom door. "We will wait."

Peter got up slowly, not wanting to trigger some reaction in the alien, and, pulling the blanket with him, padded off to the bathroom. Venom just sat there in the middle of the room, watching, as Peter reached the door, slipped through it and slammed it firmly behind him (not that it would do any good if the symbiote decided to come after him). The boy stood there for a long moment then leaned back against the door and let out a long breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. His chance. His chance to escape was gone. What the hell am I going to do now? Peter rested his head back on the door and closed his eyes. Damn he already felt tired again and his shoulder throbbed hotly. He had gotten lucky so far. The alien hadn't tried to force itself upon him yet… but how long was that going to last? He rubbed his aching eyes with a sigh. This is going to be a really, really long day.

**TBC…**

**Note:** Finally, _finally_ I've gotten a new chapter up. Sorry about the wait. It seemed like I'd finish one thing and then life would throw something else at me just to mess up my writing plans. I hope you can forgive me for taking so terribly long with this gift of an extra long chapter. Never fear: the eggs/spawling will be addressed in the next chapter. I promise. I was planning on having this chapter and the next be one long, long chapter, but decided instead to put this one up first. I figured I haven't updated for so long (My bad. I know. I've been working on later chapters so everything flows well and, of course, worrying about my possible deletion) I better get something up soon… Also the fact that Venom normally (AKA in official works) calls Peter by many names had been pointed out a few time by reviewers and I want to assure people that there is a very specific reason Venom keeps calling Peter 'Spider.' It's all in the plan. You'll see what I mean later. Also there's something screwy going on with the formatting of this fic when it gets online. There's a segment about three paragraphs long towards the end that insist on staying italicized no matter what I do. I'm sorry if that bugs people but it just seems to be stuck that way. Anyway I hope you had a good read and I would love a review or two. Thanks.

A HUGE thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers. I'm sorry I made you all wait s long. I'm afraid I am going to skip replying to reviews this chapter because that would take me hours longer and I figure, from all the desperate pleas I've been getting, you'd rather have a chapter up then me taking even more time on personal replies. That being said I still want to thank you all by name.** Lazymonkeyninja, ttom, julie7777, HeidiFox, Ihavetoomanyships, j, makedi, ReaperLuci, Witch Princessa, Nada1224, Scarecrows foxx, Mvilla98, skyinthenightslove, narurahatake, JessiCat113, taidanapanda, FYI, BlueStarr23, fan girl 666, purelily12, Random Person, Hannah, CelestialLight1117, KazeKeara 2, Horong, FireFox Vixen, Psycho just doesn't cover it, To lazy to log in sorry, MrRaccoon, 2ScarletRibbons, shadowrwriter, EmeraldReporter, ElementalFoxGoddess, Cressie-Chan, Vanessa Masters, Siobhan, Fallen Outcast, dglsprincess105, Vampiregal101, KittyWillCutYou, alexandra101, Pizza is Good, Vanessa Masters, Flipper Boid Skua, BronzePhoenex, tendrils, Koro, WitchbladeHell, dglsprincess105, Renee Everhart, Doodled93, Hashimerr, ficfan3484, Katatakay, donnabella2k7, zero434, Metarose, Koluno1986** and other anonomous **Guest**s thank you so much for your support. I love hearing from you all.


	11. Chapter 11: Despairing Thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one from Spiderman. I am just a writer and a spidy fan. I make _**NO**_ money from this. Please don't sue.

**Chapter 11:** Despairing Thoughts

Spider slammed the bathroom door behind himself, leaving Venom alone in the chilly room with it's thoughts. The cold did not bother the symbiote in the least. In fact, it barely felt the low temperature. Such things were more of a human concern. Vemon's body had evolved to automatically change 'internally' to respond to it's environment and in doing so it keeps itself at the optimum temperature always even within the vacuum of space. The alien barely even noticed let alone noted the cold in the room. Besides it had much more troubling things on its mind then a few low degrees.

Venom wanted to mate. It wanted to mate _now_, but it wasn't sure if it's Spider could take it yet. It had been watching and calculating the boy's state since the moment it had walked through the door and found the brunet awake. True, Spider was up and walking about on his own two legs again, but the human was also very weak. And he had been bleeding.

Venom winced at the memory, knowing with shame that it had been the one who had caused it's mate the troublesome injury. The alien's thoughts shifted to the night it had been so angry and it had hurt the boy so bad. It had been mating then, but it had damaged its mate in the process. That was wrong. It never should have damaged it's mate. It wanted to make up for that. It wanted to mate again soon so it could figure out how to do so without injuring its partner. It desired the brunet's pleasures. It desired the thing more than it could have imagined before. It had learned about pleasures while it had been away. It had learned many things as it sought out knowledge of human matings, not wanting to pain the teen again. And it wanted to try pleasuring it's mate now, but was the Spider ready? Was the Spider healed enough or would mating just cause him more pain? Venom didn't want the boy's pain. It never wanted to pain it's love ever again, but it wanted to mate so badly. So, so very badly.

The symbiote rumbled softly in indecision as it sat considering the door the boy had disappeared behind and thought through it's impossible situation. It had never felt this kind of longing for another's flesh before. The urge was so strong it almost hurt. But it knew it mustn't injure it's mate again. That would be wrong. Bad. But how could it know when the boy was ready? There were so many variables to consider. So much to think about. Lots and lots of baffling human things to think about. Stupid human make life so difficult. Venom felt like it was having to twist its mind in horribly unnatural ways just to consider this problem and the worst part was the more it though, the less sure it was of what to do.

Miserable with dealing with all these annoying human things the alien sighed in self pity. Even when it tried so hard the boy rejected it. The Spider had rejected the food it had gifted him with after all. All the symbiote wanted was to be close to it's love. To mate and be happy, but the boy rejected all of that. Nothing Venom did seemed to be good enough for him. The alien whined softly to itself in mourning, holding it's head in it's hands in it's uncertainty. Oh what should we do? What _can_ we do to make the Spider accept us? What?!

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Ew, ew, ew, _eeeeu-wah!_ Peter shuddered as he stood bent over the sink, the blankets wrapped firmly around his waist as he splashing warm water over his wounded and thoroughly slobbered-on shoulder. He felt so dirty. He was so freaking sick of being licked-up by the symbiote. That long, fat, slimy, tapered tongue lapping at him like some kind of demented dog. Always licking him. Uh! Just the thought of it made his skin crawl.

The teen rubbed gently at his shoulder and arm to wash off what little dried blood Venom's tongue had missed. He wished he had a disinfected so he could clean the wound better. He couldn't imagine all the nasty little germs the alien might have given him by licking his open wound, but there was nothing in sight. The bathroom was completely empty except for some toilet paper rolls stacked on the counter. He had even looked in the cabinet above the toilet and under the sink, but there still was nothing more. Not even a bar of soap... But there was running water. He was thankful for that. It was hot too, even though the rest of the heating throughout the building seemed to be broken or turned off or something. He only hoped the water lines didn't freeze sometime. That would be a mess.

Peter carefully dabbed his wound dry with a pad of toilet paper and was relieved when the tissue came away without any fresh red droplets of blood. He realized then that Venom must have licked his wounds while he was unconscious the last time it had injured him because he couldn't remember waking up with any blood on his skin. Truthfully, he had been a little worried about all the bleeding he had been doing lately. He knew he'd kinda lost a lot of blood ever since he had been kidnapped by Venom and that fact had been troubling him for awhile, especially when he looked at the bloody wall he had been bound to before. Didn't the alien know bleeding was bad? That if he lost too much he could die?

Peter sighed, leaning against the sink, feeling suddenly very tired. He couldn't believe the bite mark on his shoulder hadn't healed yet. It should have only taken a few hours, but it felt like he had been stuck in this hellhole forever. I guess it really hasn't been that long, he thought, closing his eyes and tipping his head back with a soft huff. Or maybe there was just something in the alien's spit that was interfering with his healing. He just didn't know.

The teen sighed again. At least the wound didn't look or feel infected. That was very good. He hoped it would heal clean. He wasn't sure what he could do if it didn't. Maybe he could somehow get Venom to bring him a real first aid kit, but the symbiote would probably insist on just licking him some more.

Peter turned away from the sink with a shiver. It was just _sooo_ disgusting. Well, going to the bathroom had been more than just an excuse to get away from the giant lick-monster. The teen really did need to use the facilities so he unknotted the blankets from around his waist with a few jerky pulls, shivering a little as the rest of his bare skin was exposed to the cold and positioned himself over the toilet.

His pee burned. He winced, a whimper escaping him, but he bit his lip and forced himself to finish. What was even more frightening was his normally pale yellow urine was coming out bloody. Peter had to swallow down his fear, but, luckily (if you could call it that), this had happened to him once before. He had been out on 'the job' a few months ago, hadn't moved quit fast enough and got the pummeling of his life. A couple of cracked ribs later he was pissing blood. He had been so scared he had broken down and googled what he should do. Basically, it had told him to wait a couple of days then go to the doctor if the stream was still bloody. So he had waited and it had stopped. He prayed the same thing would happen this time. Thank god he didn't have to go number two. He wasn't prepared to see what might come out of _there_ after what the alien had done to him.

Finished, Peter hiked up the blankets to tie them around his waist again with his feet carefully standing on the edges of the cloth so they wouldn't get cold as quickly. The teen chewed his lip, feeling suddenly nervous. He had been avoiding this from the start, but he had to do it. He had to! So he took a deep breath and turned to face his reflection in the mirror above the sink… He didn't recognize the boy that looked back at him.

His reflection looked so worn and ragged. Peter could hardly believe he really looked like that, but, if he admitted it to himself, he certainly felt like that. His normally dark mahogany hair was matted and had turned black with dried sweat and grease. It might have just been the lighting, but his face also seemed somehow thinner; his cheekbones jutting out just a little more severely. Hell, he almost looked gaunt. Naw. He shook his head at his own silliness. He couldn't really look that bad. It must have just been his imagination. Yah, that it. But his eyes… His eyes were the worse and there was no denying it. When he forced himself to look back he could see the dark circles that had formed under his tear-reddened eyes. And his gaze… it just looked so hollow like there was no life left in there. It must be because I'm tired, he thought. He really was sooo tired. He could just fall asleep right here if it wasn't so damned cold.

Peter shivered, pulling the blanket up around his shoulders. He tried to lick his lips, but his mouth was too dry and suddenly he realized how very thirsty he was. He quickly turned on the faucet and drank his fill, grateful for any distraction that kept him from looking at his horrible reflection, but all too soon he had finished and was staring back into his own empty, brown eyes. He sighed and realized he had been doing that a lot lately. I can't get depressed, he said to himself, but it didn't really help.

On a sudden whim he turned around, dropped the blankets, pulled back a cheek and looked at his butt. He didn't want to do it, but he had to know how damaged he was. If his shoulder wasn't healed yet, what else could still be ripped up inside him? His stomach dropped at the thought, but what he found made him hopeful. His hole was red and sore and swollen, but it wasn't torn or bloody. That was a good sign. He gave a sigh of relief, gathering up the blankets from the floor. But still, he should have been completely back to normal by now. Venom really must have really ripped me up good, Peter thought, rubbing a hand over his belly. He didn't realize that with all the strain, his healing ability was overworked and starting to slow down.

Peter rested his palm against his stomach, a small, tried smile spreading across his lips. He was glad he didn't hurt inside anymore. It was nice not to be in constant pain, but… It was strange. Hell it wasn't even rational, but… he kinda missed the little eggies. He remembered the first time he had seen them in the tray. Their pale shells. Their heat. Their soft coos. They were so alive. He found himself smiling wider at the thought of them and blinked. This is no time to be reminiscing Peter! He scolded himself. Pull yourself together. You have to figure out a way out of here!

Suddenly the boy started, his eyes widened as he remembered… The eggs. Peter's eyes widened further. He hadn't… He had totally forgotten he hadn't told Venom about the eggs yet! He had to- Peter bit his lip, trying to think through the situation. The symbiote might let him go if he told it the eggs were alive, but… but what if Venom didn't believe him? It would hurt him again or… or maybe it would just keep him here anyway and make him breed some more. And what if Venom influenced the egglet's to be like itself? Peter couldn't condemn the children to that just to save himself. They were four and he was only one. He could- No! It wouldn't be fair. But then how was he going to get out of this? Peter knew the alien would never forget or forgive if he didn't tell it the eggs were safe, but what choice did he have? He wasn't going to sell out Strange just to save his own hide and he definitely didn't want to get MJ involved in all of this crap just because she helped him. Venom would kill them given the chance, especially if the alien thought they had harmed it's young. Peter knew the symbiote was not so caring of other humans. It would not take the time to think and reason the situation through. No it would just kill them and be done with it. Problem solved. That's how the alien was. Direct, to the point, done. It didn't matter if it was murder. Hell, the alien had tried to kill him numberous time after he had rejected it as the 'black suit' all those years ago and now it had thought up this cute little plan. Peter would almost rather have the homicidal symbiote back then be the creature's new favorite fucktoy, but at least Venom had stopped violating him so painfully.

Peter cocked his head to the side cosidering the situation. The alien did seem to worry about his needs now. He would just have to suffer through until he found some way to escape. He would not give up his friends. Not after they had done so much for him. He just couldn't live with their deaths on his conscious. He already had too many painful memories of that sort. He couldn't survive another. Not if he was responsible… Not if it would be like Ben… Maybe he could somehow stall Venom from mating with him again. Or-or somehow trick the alien into letting him out of the room… Maybe, somehow… If he could only tell Venom about the eggs- No I can't. It's too dangerous for everyone. Venom is too volatile. I can't tell it. Peter sunk to his knees, thinking hard. But then what the hell am I going to do? What _can_ I do? Is there anything-

Peter started as he felt fresh tears prick the corners of his eyes. "No. No, no, no." He slapped his cheeks and stood up, glaring at himself in the mirror. "You are not going to give in to despair, got it?" he said, pointing and angry finger at his reflection. "It won't do you any good. You've got to come up with a real plan."

He nodded smartly at himself after the pep talk and watched as the eyes of the boy looking back at him from the mirror hardened. He would get out of this mess one way or another. He just needed to figure out how.

His stomach growled suddenly, scattering his thoughts. He frowned, rubbing at his belly with a hand. Yah, yah I know. I shouldn't have been a stubborn idiot. I should have just eaten that Chinese food, he thought to himself, leaning his head forward and closing his eyes as he tried to think. "Oh quiet you," he snapped when his stomach continued to growl.

Wait. Peter's eyes flicked open to look at himself in the mirror. Venom seemed to be obsessed with his strength so what if he starved himself weak? Peter really didn't want go on a hunger strike. He liked food, a lot, but it was the only thing he could think of that might work. The direct approach certainly wasn't accomplishing anything and Venom would know if he was just faining weakness. It had to be real. Peter knew it wasn't a very wise thing to do but right now, but he was far more desperate than wise. He would try just about anything to get the alien to let him go.

So, he thought to himself. No eating. Just water. It's just for a little while. You can handle it. He let out a sour huff. As if the symbiote will even think to bring me any food again. It's not like _it_ eats.

Peter nodded to his reflection, his mind made up. It wasn't much of a plan, but it was more than he had before. Although, he glanced around and smiled at what he saw. If he ever got desperate there was plenty of metal around here. He could probably drop the symbiote with a few well placed clangs, but he'd have to be really desperate because it would mean ripping the bath fixtures and piping out of the walls. It would be a serious mess and ever then he would still have to figure out how to get through that damned door.

Really, Peter thought in surprise, his mind wandering. This room is strangely clean, even if it is empty. He wondered if Venom had prepared it for him or if the alien just found it this way. For some reason Peter thought it was the latter. He just couldn't quite imagine the creature cleaning a toilet.

Ah, well, he sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. He'd done everything he could for right now, so he pushed himself away from the mirror, turned on the shower and as soon as the water had warmed up, dropped the blankets and stepped into heated stream. He sighed in bliss and closed his eyes, his face turned up towards the showerhead. Thank God for hot water. He knew he was going to be cold afterward and he was going to have to use his only blanket to dry off, but he just _needed_ this. He needed to feel clean, if only for a few minutes. As soon as he had adjusted to the temperature of the water, he turned the heat up higher. It was just so nice not to feel so cold all the time. There was no soap, but it didn't really matter; just feeling the wash of water against his skin made his feel a little less dirty. For several minutes he managed to just enjoy the pleasure of the hot water pounding his skin. It was utter bliss… until his mind started thinking again.

God he was homesick. He wished he could see aunt May- Hell, he wished he could just see his own damn room for a few seconds. It would be so nice to sleep in his own bed surrounded by familiar things and smells. Anywhere, but here would be great… But he wasn't anywhere. He was here. Sadness settled heavily inside him and despair followed, nipping at his heals.

Peter leaned his forehead against the wall as the tears started to flow. He just wanted to go home. It was only a matter of time before the alien raped him again. Please someone, anyone take me away from here. Please.

A soft sob escaped him and he sunk to the floor weeping. He tried to pretend he wasn't really crying; that it was not tears, but the water from the shower streaming down his face. He couldn't convince himself for very long.

What am I going to do? he sobbed, hugging himself around the waist. He knew he was completely in Venom's control and there was nothing he could really do about it. Not yet. The course of action he had decided to take would take time… but what if he didn't have time?

Please, I don't want to be raped again, he silently begged to anyone who might be listening. I don't want to hurt again. Please… someone… help me.

"No," he growled, angrily dashed away the tears. You can't count on others to help you. You've got to help yourself, Peter.

The brunet sniffed, rubbing his eyes. Dammit, he punches floor, pissed with himself. Why am I crying so much? I'm not some useless wimp. Come on! Expect right now he was useless wimp. Completely useless. He couldn't even get through a damned door.

"Dammit," he whispered, sobbing into his hands and rocking slightly on his knees as hot water continued to stream over his body. "Dammit, dammit, dammit-"

"Oh ssssspider."

Peter jerked with surprise and glanced up out of his hands as the words that didn't come from his mouth graced his ears. He was startled to find the symbiote crouched just outside the shower looking at him through the streaming water with an almost sorrowful look in it's pale eyes.

"Sssspider what are we going to do with you?"

**TBC…**

Ha! Hahahahah. I finally,_ finally_ got a new chapter up. I know it's not as action packed as you probably would like it to be, but it does answer some questions. I know it's also shorter then I promised some of you, but I decided to cut the chapter into a few different hunks so I could get something up soon without going totally insane. I hope you like and, as always, I love reviews.

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** For those that don't know yet I have added 'Alien' and 'Innocent' to Archive of Our Own for safekeeping just in case it gets deleted here so you can read my stories there too if you would like. Also I've started two **new fics** on AO3. Ones a MorlunxPeter (I know, strange, huh?) fic and ones a Hellboy fic.

P.S. Thank you to everyone who **reviewed **this fic. There were so many of you I can't begin to respond to all of you without talking hours more before putting up this chapter (and I figured you'd rather have an update then my ramblings), but I wanted you to know that you all are wonderful and kept me writing. Thank you so much.


	12. Chapter 12: Wants and Needs

**Chapter 12:** Wants and Needs

Peter stared dumbfoundedly through the drizzle of water at Venom, so shocked he had forgotten he was crying. He hadn't heard the creature come into the bathroom let alone slide back the glass door of the shower to get a better look at him. The boy blinked, incomprehension and confusion like a thick, viscous ooze clouding him mind. He just didn't understand...

"Why are you here?" the teen asked, his voice ringing hollow in the enclosed space, but even in his depression he noticed the sadness in the alien's eyes deepen at his words. It seemed so... so worried...

Venom shifted where it sat crouched beside the edge of the bath and almost looked embarrassed, it's gaze flitting around, unable to directly meet Peter's accusing eyes. "You were gone long time," the creature finally said, looking down at its hands then shyly back up at the boy. "We were... concerned."

Peter was unsympathetic. "Go away."

The symbiot let out a piteous whine, even more distressed now then it had been alone in the main room while it waited for it's mate to reappear. It wanted to be close to it's love. It didn't understand why the boy was crying, but... it wanted to help. It wanted to touch and comfort and connect-

"Go."

The boys harsh tone cut through the creature's thoughts, forcing it to try speaking with human words again. Those stupid, stupid little sounds that lacked so much of the meaning it wanted to convey to it's love. It wanted the spider to understand. Please understand. "We can't go. You're-"

"GO AWAY!" Peter shouted, his emotions finally boiling over into an outburst and he swiped his hand at the air in emphasis, spraying the alien with warm droplets of water.

Venom hissed and lurched back from the bath as the water splashed against it's skin. It shook it's head violently, trying to rid itself of the wetness, softly hissing and huffing all the while. Intellectually it knew the liquid couldn't hurt it in such small amounts. The only worry it had when it came to water was it's host drowning, but things like water and rain and wetness were still new to it and rather alarming to feel on its skin. It wasn't... natural. There was no such as liquid on its home world and it... it just felt so weird.

The symbiot grumbled and pawed at it's face to get the last of the dampness off it's skin then it cautiously sniffed at the droplets still clinging to it's palm. The creature snuffed, shaking its head at the scentless thing then sneezed violently, it's hand clenching over the offending liquid. A deep rumble reverberated from the alien's chest and it shook itself as if too reassure itself everything was still working right even after it's impromptu dousing.

Suddenly Venom's head jerked up and it's oversized fangs snapped at the water, making peter jump and press himself back in fear, but the action wasn't any sort of a threat display. The alien pulled back again as suddenly as it had come, chomping at the liquid in it's mouth as if it were a connoisseur considering taste and texture.

Peter stared, his heart pounding in his chest from the shot of fear-adrenaline that was rushing through his blood, but he also felt a curiosity creep into his mind. He had never seen the alien act like this. It didn't seem angry or hurt. Just uncomfortable and... and maybe a little curious itself. The boy had never realized the symbiot had such an aversion to water before, but now that he thought of it he remembered being compelled to stay in while it was raining when he was wearing the black suit. He had just never connected the two together...

"I didn't mean to..." Peter started to speak just to fill the silence, but he trailed off not sure what he was really trying to say.

Venom didn't seem to hear him, completely preoccupied for the moment. The creature was still staring and the rush of water. Then, cautiously, it leaned forward over the rim of the tub to the edge of the shower's stream and seemed to consider the steaming liquid for a moment. It huffed then flicked its tongue out like a snake testing the air before snapping the appendage back into its mouth. The alien knew this water was something it's love needed to survive so it decided it would just have to get used to it and it might as well start now.

The symbiot paused for just one more second then closed it's eyes and thrust it's face under the hot stream. Shuddering, it shook it's head as the water splashed onto it's face and down it's shoulder, but it didn't pull back immediately. This liquid thing was so weird, so unlike any of the solids or gasses it had known before Earth. Another shuttered ran through the alien and it pulled away, it's teeth bared with a soft growl as it decided it could get used to water, but it wasn't going to like it much.

Peter shifted, his eyes still glued to the symbiot and it's odd antics. The boy's movement caught Venom's attention and the creature gave the teen a lazy grin, it's tongue lolling out of it's mouth. It might not like water, but it thought suffering the liquid would be worth it if it could be with it's love.

"Venom..." Peter said hesitantly, biting his lip in uncertainty as he leaned back against the shower wall, unconsciously putting more space between himself and the symbiot.

"What issss it ssssssssssspider?" The creature hissed softly, cocking head to the side as water still dripped down its skin, glistening like small silver streams in the light.

Peter took a deep breath, stealing himself just in case his words caused an outburst from the alien. "Venom please go," he implored, his eyes begging the creature to understand. "Please. I want to be alone. I _need_ to be alone."

Venom didn't listen. It didn't like those words so it chose to ignore them. Instead the alien moved forward again, up rather than over this time, it's hands leaning on the rim of the bathtub as it raised itself onto it's haunches to study Peter. Cautiously, it turned its head from side to side, eyeing the wet, huddled boy from several angles before sitting back again, its hands resting on the edge of the tub with one wrist crossed over the other. "Why do you cry?" it asked softly, a note a true sorrow ringing in it's voice.

Peter blinked, but didn't say a word. He didn't know what to say. How could Venom _not_ know why he had been crying.

"Are you hurtsssss?" The alien asked, pushing as it tried to comprehend the human in front of it; this sweet human that meant so much to it yet it understood so little about.

Peter opened his mouth, prepared to give the creature a long and thorough explanation, but then he just sighed and let it go. It wouldn't really matter anyway. Venom would just do whatever it wanted like always. Nothing he said was going to change that. Despairing, the boy huddled in on himself, hugging his belly with both arms and feeling miserable.

"Love are you-" Venom started to say again, thinking the human hadn't heard it, but Peter cut it off.

"Yes," the brunet said quietly, unable to look at the alien as he let the admission escape him. He had cried himself out earlier and now he was too tired to be scared. He just felt... empty, like someone had taken a mellon-baller to his emotions and hollowed them all out.

Venom pressed itself up in alarm at the boy's answer, it's white eyes widening with fear. "Where?!" it demanded, but the brunet spoke again before it could accost him looking for an injury.

"Inside," he said simply.

The creature looked wounded at the news and shrunk back with a soft whine. "Ssstill?" it ventured in a sorrowful tone.

Peter shook his head, knowing the alien had taken the wrong meaning from his words. "Not like that," he said quietly, almost gently. "In my... heart."

Venom looked even worse with that news. The boy had never seen such an expression on the alien's features before. He wasn't sure he even had a word for it. Maybe... one part horrified and two parts despair, but the teen quickly moved to explain before the symbiot could get itself into a further tizzy.

"Not physically Venom. Emotionally... I'm not... whole anymore," Peter said slowly, trying to pick his words carefully and suddenly realizing how true they were no matter how lame they sounded out loud.

The alien let out a soft whine, resting it's cheek on the rim of the bathtub as it looked mournfully up at the boy. "We want to help."

"You can't." The boy looked up through the water at the dark being before him, knowing his next words would be cruel, but too tired to care. "You're the cause," he said bluntly, but without any malice.

Venom shrank back from the boy and was silent for several long moments as it thought and pondered it's love's words. When it looked up again determination flashed in it's eyes. "We _will_ help. We will comfort and lovesss and you will feel better."

Without another word, Venom hopped into the far side of the tub and landed crouching on all fours. It's whole body seemed to twitch for a moment as hot water splashed onto it's skin, but then it refocused it's eyes on Peter and purred, the corners of it's mouth curling in a slight smile.

"Venom," the boy cautioned, pressing himself back against the cool tile wall, suddenly finding himself worrying about the creature's new confidence.

The symbiot crept forward tentatively, water dripping off it's dark body in small streams of glistening liquid. It kept low to the ground as if it were trying to be as unthreatening as possible, but the overly-toothy grin it gave Peter as it looked up at him was no less terrifying. "Let ussssss love you," it cooed, inching forward until it was barely a foot from him.

A shiver ran up Peter's spine at the words. He knew the symbiot was trying to be nice in it's own way, but, god, this situation was like something out of a horror movie. The bath/shower combo he was in was bigger than a standard master bath, but the alien's presence made it feel practically closterphobic even with him being wedged back in the far corner by the faucet like he was. The boy had almost started to hope the stream of water from the shower would keep the alien at bay, but obviously it had gotten over it's aversion rather quickly, especially with a prize like him now focused in it's mind.

"Venom no. It's not that easy," Peter said in a hard tone, trying to ward the creature off, but he had little hope the alien would actually listen. Venom never listened.

"We wantssssss to love you. Care-sss for you. Makesss you better," it continued to coo as it move closer, still crawling low to the ground like some kind of demented dog.

Peter stared numbly at the alien's slow approached. He knew by now that love equaled sex in the creature's mind and no matter how desperately he didn't want _that_ to happen again, there was nothing he could do so he just sat and stared at nothing. He didn't react again until the alien sighed, it's breath hot against his skin as it nuzzled his foot. "Our love."

"No." Peter lurched to his feet, pressing himself back against the shower wall as far from Venom as he could get with the alien practically sitting at his feet. He couldn't just sit there and let _it_ happen again. He just couldn't.

"Stay back," the boy said in a low warning growl, his eyes hard. "I don't want this. I want to be left alone," he said slowly, as if to a dumb child, but Venom still didn't pick up the obvious hint.

The alien sat back on its hunches and gave Peter a confused look. "Alone issss bad. Alone issss the worssse way to be."

"Venom I'm begging you. Please just go." Peter said, so desperate at the thought of being violated again that his words came out in a moan.

The creature shook it's head stubbornly. "We cannot. Our mate is in distressssssss."

"I am not your fucking mate." Peter stamped foot, feeling sudden tears of frustration burn his eyes as anger washed hot through his blood. "Why can't you get that through your thick skull?!"

Venom cocked its head to the side for a second before speaking again. "You are angry with usss… Fair: we are ssstill angry with you, but we can be kindly. Sssssssssso kindly," it purred, rubbing itself against the boy's legs, oblivious to it's slaughter of grammar and the English language.

Peter cringed. "Stop it," he demanded, suddenly finding himself kicking out at Venom without consciously deciding to do so. The alien quickly dodged with a disgruntled rumble and backed off to it's side of the tub to consider the agitated boy again.

Peter held his breath, half expecting Venom to retaliate in a fury, but the creature never did. Maybe it had noticed how sluggish the boys reflexes had gotten and the worry abated it's anger or perhaps since the blow hadn't landed it felt no need to answer in kind.

After a few more moments, Peter sighed and pushed his wet bangs out of his face, relieved for a second, but his thoughts were quickly pulled back to the issue at hand. "I don't want to have sex with you Venom," he said bluntly, getting down to the meat of the problem.

"We mussst do sssex," Venom answered simply, sitting up on its haunches. "It's what matessssss do."

The teen's anger flared again, but this time he kept his outburst under control... mostly. "You nearly _killed_ me the last time," he reminded the beast with a snarl. "How could you possibly think I would be okay with doing it again after that?!"

The alien's eyes saddened again and it's hand twitched forward as if it wanted to caress the boy's legs, to comfort him instictively with touch, but then it thought better of it and retracted it's hand once more, giving the human a little space to calm down. "Do not fear little sssspider," it said, thinking it understood the boy's reluctance and how it could alleviate his worries. "We will be gentle. We have learned. You will sssssssee."

"No!" Peter shook his head, angry tears flying from his eyes before he stabbed a finger in the symbiot's direction. "You will listen to me this time. I swear you will or-"

Venom cut off the boy's rant off with a huff. "What do you wish to sssay love?" it said, sitting back to listen as it decided to hear the boy out in an effort to understand him better. If only the words it's love said weren't always so contradictory and confusing.

Peter was startled by the creature's restraint. He had half expected the alien to just jump in and pin him down so it could do what it pleased but... it hadn't. Not yet anyway. The boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but his voice still shook a little when he spoke. "If I wasn't me- If I was normal Venom, I would be dead."

The alien just gave him a toothy, lopsided grin at that. "But you are you sssilly little ssspider and that isssss all that mattersss to ussssss."

"Venom you're not hearing me," Peter reproached, but the creature continued before he could finish what he was saying.

"Yesss we are," it said in a creepily cheerful tone as it continued to smile that disconcerting smile at him. "And we thought about what you sssaid… About rape."

Flicker of hope lit inside Peter, making his belly flutter with butterfies. "And, and so you'll let me go?" he asked, shaking, barely able to restain his joy.

"No. Tonight we will…" The alien paused a second to make sure it was using the correct words. "... pleassssuress you."

Peter stared in shock, his mouth silantly working as his dreams came crumbling down.

Venom's grin widened at the boys reaction. "We told you we have learned. You will feel good with usssss now."

"Oh no. Venom no," Peter gasped, pressing himself back against the wet, slick wall as the sick horrified feeling curled tight within his gut. He might have hated all the rape, but feeling any pleasure at the symbiote's hand that would be far, far worse. It... it would be... disgraceful. He'd never live something like _that_ down.

The alien cocked it's head to the side with a confused frown marring it's features. It had thought it's love would act very differently at this good news. It had taken such time and effort to learn about human pleasures. Why wasn't the spider happy? "But you will feel good," it repeated as if that fact was all that mattered, inching a bit closer as it spoke.

"It's still rape if I don't want it," Peter tried desperately to explain, but the alien was already shaking its head before he was done.

"No," it said with a chilling confidence. "You will sssee. We will make you want to be our mate."

And with that Venom stood, faster than Peter's eyes could follow, and leapt forward to pin the boy's slick body to the wall with it's own.

Peter didn't have time to do anything more then squeak before the alien was suddenly looming over him, water cascading over it's skin, dripping down onto him. He let out a startled yip at the sudden feel of the symbiot's wet skin pressing against his own and automatically raised his hands as if to protect his head from a blow, his chest heaving against Venom's chest in his panic. The creature took the opportunity and grabbed both his wrists in one of it's huge, dark hands, effortlessly restraining him in seconds.

"Ah. Venom don't!" Peter cried out, trying to pull his hands back, to just get a little space between himself at the alien, but there was no space left. A defeated sob fell from him. God, he knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but this… this was just too soon. _Anytime_ was too soon.

Venom just grinned at the boy, it's free hand drifting down the his side in a caressed, before grabbing him by the waist and jerking him even closer. "We cannot mate if we are not clossssssse," it hissed, it's tongue lolling out of it's mouth in self-satisfaction at the feel of the boy's wet, naked skin against it's own. Feeling a sudden passion come upon it, the symbiot lowered its head and licked it's tongue slowly over the brunet's collarbone, rumbling with happiness all the while. It loved it's mate so much. So, so much. It found itself quivering with anticipation. It couldn't wait to breed with the boy. It had already waited so long...

Peter shuddered at the tongue's caress and fresh tears clouded his eyes as he looked up at the alien, begging the creature to understand. Just this once. "Venom, please."

A frown creased the symbiot's brow at the brunet's hollow words and it gently cupped his cheek, tilting his head up so it could look deep into his mahogany eyes. "Why?" It asked with a softness the boy wouldn't have attributed to the alien before. "What do you fear sssso love?"

Peter tried to speak, but his voice cracked and he had to swallow hard before trying again. "Y-you," he managed in a shaky whispered and was suddenly startled to find he was trembling all over. His terror made him more honest, admitting things he would never have before. It seemed his emotion had come back after all and now all he could feel was gut-wrenching dread.

"Ussssss?" Venom seemed honestly confused at that news. "Why do you fear ussssss?" it said, trying to understand the boy instead of getting mad. It wanted to mate, but it also wanted it's mate to be comfortable. Fear was never comfortable. Venom wanted to pleasure it's mate and knew it must learn more of the boy to know how do so. "We told you we would be kind."

The boy looked up, surprised by that strange soft tone in the creature's voice, and opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He shut it again and closed his eyes as a few tears rolled down his cheeks and his body began shivering even more violently. He knew it was hopeless so he just closed his eyes and let the tears fall.

Despite the water of the shower running over them both and disguising the boy's tears, somehow the symbiot still knew.

"No." It wiped at Peters face with it's free hand as if it could make his sorrow never be just like that, but a harsh sob fell from the boy's lips as even as more tears dripped from his eyes.

A low whine fell from the symbiot and it let go of Peters arms to cradle his head in it's hands. "Ssshhh, ssshhh little ssspider," it whispered, resting it's forehead against the boy's own as the kid continued to cry. "It'ssss okay. We promissse we will take you gently this time. Very, very gently. We promissse. You do not have to be ssscare. You are sssafe here with ussssss."

"Safe from you?" Peter said in thick voice, his arms crossed over his chest because he had no room to move them.

"Ssspi-der," Venom said in exasperated reproach, pulling it's head back so it could look at the human still cradled in its arms. At least the boy was speaking again. It had been worried when he had lost his voice. The spider never lost his voice. He always had something to say. Some of which Venom didn't like, but that didn't matter. The spider was here with it now. The symbiot felt it's chest swell at the thought of being so close to it's love. It loved the spider so much. So much it ached. It wanted to mate so it could show it's love how much it loved him. Why couldn't the spider understand that?

"Venom, let me go," Peter pleaded, still trapped in the corner of the shower by the press of the alien's strong body. "P-please."

Venom shook it's head, almost sadly, wishing the boy would just understand. "We cannot… We need you…" it said slowly, wishing with every word the boy would magically understand what seemed so simple to it, but when there was no change in the human, it sighed and seemed to nod to itself.

"We will have you now."

**TBC...**

HA! HAHAHA-HA! I did it! I'm so pleased to bring you the next installment of 'An Alien and It's Boy.' Happy Holidays; here's your present. Sorry for the wait and sorry it's a bit short. I've never had to scrap an almost complete piece of writing before, but I did for this fic and completely re-hashed/overhauled this chapter and I believe the outcome was well worth it. Before Peter was writing out too... just too whiny and passive for me. It was bugging me to no end and no matter how many times I re-wrote the script it was the same. I just couldn't post it... I'm so happy I finally got up the courage to scrap it and start over. Anyway, thank you all for waiting so patiently and being so encouraging. I hope you like you're 'present' and please, please review. I would love to hear from you. It would really make my year. Oh and please forgive any errors. I tried to edit thoroughly, but I'm sure some mistakes have slipped through the cracks. Thanks -Zee


	13. Chapter 13: Fantasy

**Chapter 13:** Fantasy

"Wha-?!" Before peter could react the symbiot grabbed his wrists again and webbed them together to the showerhead.

Peter stared up in open-mouthed shock at the neat strands of black webbing that suddenly were binding his hands in place above him head. He had been captured so easily and now he was trapped. Trapped! So easily...

A deep rumble from the alien snapped the boy out of his stupor as it's slick, wet chest rubbed against his own in it's excitement. Peter saw the creature look at him and lick it's lips, making the bottom of his stomach drop away in dismay. He knew what was coming now. And there was nothing he could do to stop it. Suddenly his depression flared into something hot and angry and his eyes hardened with resolve. Yes, he knew what was coming. That didn't mean he had to accept it.

Flying into motion, Peter yanked at his bound arms, ignoring the twinges of pain lighting up his injured shoulder. "No. NO!" he yelled, twisting and pulling even harder, but no matter what he did he couldn't get free. He had no leverage, no position and nowhere to go.

"Hussh mate," the symbiot said, leaning in to lick and nuzzled Peter's neck, it's left hand pressing itself flush against his belly, stroking the soft skin there as it tried to calm the boy's struggles.

The teen flinched away from the tongue in disgust. "Venom untie me," he demanded with little hope, but he had to try.

"No," it rumbled, it's slimy tongue tracing the hollow of his neck in a slow, loving lick.

"Ven-nom," Peter whined, stamping his foot as he tried to bare with the disgusting feeling of being licked once again. Luckily, with the water of the shower rushing over him, it wasn't so slimy this time around and it certainly was not his most urgent problem. Somehow, in a very short period of time, he had to convince the alien not to rape him. Somehow. "Venom, please," he whined again, jerking against the restraints.

The creature huffed into his neck, it's breath hot and yet oddly cold against his wet skin, but it did not pull away. "You won't ssstay sssstill if we untie you," it said then started lapping at his left ear.

Peter almost squealed at that feeling. Then his hands balled into fists above him as the alien stuck the tip of it's tongue inside his ear and wiggled it around, but somehow the boy managed to snarl instead, struggling to keep himself on track and in the conversation. "And there's a reason for that," he said, tugging weakly at his arms in exasperation, more in show then an actual escape attempt. "I. Don't. Want. This," he growled, punctuating every word with a tug.

Thank god, the alien finally pulled back, taking its' tongue out of his ear as it went. Peter saw it smile at him as it gently cupped his cheek in one hand. "It will be okay love. We'll make it good."

The boy could have screamed in frustration. "That doesn't matter!" he said, his bravado flagging until he was begging again. "Please Venom. Just listen to me. Just let me go."

The infuriating symbiot just shook it's head again and repeated what it had said before. "We can't."

Fine. Just fine. If it didn't want to play fair then I won't either. Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath, stealing himself for the performance.

A long silence followed, punctuated by only the rush of water, then Peter heard the cautious question. "Ssspider?"

He smiled inwardly, hearing the worry in the creature's voice, and opened his eyes, giving the alien the best tearful puppy-dog eyes he could muster. "Venom please..." he whimpered, making sure that his chin was quivering and his voice shook ever so slightly. This was his last ditch effort and it had to look good. "My shoulder..." He made the words into a moan and let his head drop as if he were exhausted. All this acting made him feel dirty, but being raped would make him feel dirtier and he was desperate. So desperate. He begged the gods, any god that might be listening, that Venom would take the bait, That it would just let him go.

"Oh ssssssspider."

Peter flinched as he felt the alien's touch ghost over his wound. In truth it was still a tender area and the position it was in made the joint ache all the more. He looked up at the alien through his eyelashes, tears shining in his eyes. "Please."

"Sssssshh." The symbiot was caressing his cheek again, but Peter found he couldn't bare to look at it's face any longer and glanced away. Then the words came. Those horrible, horrible words. "Just don't ssstruggle little love. We'll take care of you."

It had not worked. The breath went out of Peter and he let himself go limp, his head hanging in defeat as the alien's hands continued traveling over his body. A soft sob escaped him and the tears that had been in his eyes fell, but Venom was too attent on his body to noticed. It's touch drifted down like the water streaming over his skin and it crouched before him to bury it's face in the warm flesh of his belly. Peter jerked with a gasp, startled, but didn't try to pull away. The was nothing he could do anyway so he just hung there and let the tears fall.

Oblivious, Venom stroked Peter's belly, marveling how the water shown like liquid diamonds upon the boy's soft skin. It knew there were differences between females and males of the human species, but it couldn't really wrap it's mind around the thought of sexes, coming from a species that had no gender divide or even a cohesive body divide between them as it did. Instead the symbiots all shared everything from emotions to even the same skin at times and that made being alone all the more horrible for Venom. It also made the alien think there was nothing strange about impregnating a boy. It never could truly comprehended how much damage the rape and breeding was doing to Peter and so it never understood his protests either. It thought the problem was all about it doing the sex badly, not about the mating in its totality so it made up it's mind give it's mate pleasure, no matter what that might entail.

Even so Venom couldn't help, but think it felt a bit... strange as it nuzzled against the teen's tender belly. This close it could almost still feel a connection to the little egglets that had been growing in the boy's bowels not so long ago. It's sweet little babies were... there and yet not. It was almost like... like they were still alive... just far away... Calling- No!

Venom shielded away from that hope, knowing it was futile and that thinking of it would just cause more anger and dispair. Instead the alien turned it's attention back to it's mate. The sweet spider who was it's love and lover. The symbiot cooed, rubbing its cheek against the boys flat belly. How badly the alien wanted to make the boy swell with it's young again. It had never wanted something so much before in it's life. It wanted so much it hurt. Venom knew the human had his misgivings, but it wanted young so bad. Young from it's love. Just the thought made the alien's chest swell with love and it rumbled, stroking the boy's sides with it's hands as it fantasized about their emanate breeding. Such dreams Venom once thought of as silly little human things until this particular fantasy had come upon it. The only thing it had ever fantasized about more than it's human love was returning back to it's people and home- the planet it adored with all it's heart... but it had given up that dream long ago, knowing it would never come true. Now there was only the spider. It's lovely spider. Venom had day-dreamed for weeks about breeding the boy until it finally got up the courage to put it's plan in motion. It's kind didn't normally make eggs, but they did have the capacity to and Venom had puzzled out how on it's own, without the help of the symbiotic collective. Then all the eggs needed was a donor and a host. The perfect host. The one Venom loved with everything it was... or at least everything that was left to it, alone and abandoned by the rest of itself as it was. Now that the alien was together with it's lover and everything would be perfect. It just knew it had to be. If only the spider could learn to accept it's children like a good mate.

Maybe... Maybe the next time we should only give love a couple of eggs at a time, Venom thought, lost in the daydream. Maybe then the breeding would not effect his constitution so terribly much.

Imagination wasn't one of Venom's strong suits either, but when it came to the spider it imagined. Oh how it imagined. It thought of how wonderful it would be if the boy loved it like it did him. Sometimes, when fancy came over the alien, it just laid down and stared up at the sky, towards were it thought home might be and imagined what it would be like if the boy liked it again. It remembered how the spider had liked it in the beginning - the very beginning when the human had thought it was just a cool new suit. It was only after the fear came much like it did now. But the symbiot didn't want his fear. Wanted it's spider to feel good. To give it babies. So many babies. Then neither of them would ever have to be alone ever again.

But Venom dared not voice such thoughts out loud, knowing it would make it's love struggle and fight. It didn't understand why. New life was a precious thing. It couldn't comprehend why the boy seemed to hate it so. Venom almost found itself fearing what the human would do to the new eggs it planned to implant into him, but then the alien rid itself of such horrible thoughts with the shake of its head. It would show the boy how precious the little egglets were then it's love would never harm another of its spawn again. Just as the alien would show him how mating was fun and pleasures would be abound. The boy just needed to know, then he would understand and give in. Venom knew he would. He'd have to. There would be no more reason to struggle. That was the problem wasn't it? Our love does not believe we really love him. We just have to show him how much we adored his every bit and everything will be alright... Right? What we are doing is the right thing, no matter what the spider's confusing words say. Mates mate. Nothing we are doing is wrong, is it? No! The spider is wrong. The spider must be shown then he will love too. He will!

Shoving the disquieting and confusing thoughts aside the alien focused its attention back on the human's body. It's hands shook slightly as it touched his skin again, so desperate it was for the boy to understand. A whine escaped the symbiots' lips and it found itself silently begging as it looked up at the boy's face; Please let us pleasure you. Please. Then you will know.

"Our love," Venom sighed, letting it's hand rub over the teen's belly again in a gentle circle. The alien longed to impregnate the teen again, but it knew it must wait. It had not yet had time to generate more eggs and the boy needed to be properly prepared to take them. Venom desperately didn't want the mating process to hurt it's lover like it had the first time. It nuzzled his abs with a soft regretful whimper remembering the screams and pain. It never wanted it's love to feel like that ever again, so it had to stop daydreaming and go to work. "We will make you ready," the alien whispered, its goal fresh in it's mind and it kissed the boy's bellybutton and stood.

Peter blinked blearily at the alien, caught off-guard by the sudden moment, but didn't say a word until the alien suddenly grabbed him behind the right knee and lifted the leg, baring his ass and groin.

"Venom wait!"

The startled shout was ripped from the boy as, unprepared for the change in position, he hopped on his left foot, desperatly trying to keep his balance. The symbiot's free hand shot out to steady the teen by his unwounded shoulder. It was only then that Peter realized the alien's grab hadn't been a snap decision. The creature had been planning this! It had even taken the time to choose the leg that would instinctively make him hold most of his weight on his uninjured side. In all honesty, the alien was holding much of his weight itself, effortlessly of course. Peter grumbled to himself, cursing how damned strong the symbiot was.

"Don't fear little one," Venom said gently, easing it's grip from Peter's shoulder when it was sure the boy was steady again. "We won't let you fall," it said, nuzzling the crook of his neck then it started licking him again.

Peter shuddered with a revolted groan that suddenly turned into a gasp, his eyes widening as Venom cupped his dick in it's hand.

The boy jerked, tensing as he felt the alien's fingers close around his length and squeeze. "Careful," he gasped, breathless with dread.

Venom cocked it's head and looked a question at him.

Peter blushed and looked down, embarrassed. "I'm...delicate there."

The alien ginned, looking smug. "We know," it smirked, stroking the boys cock, making him harden ever so slightly at the stimulation. "We alssso know what to do with thissssssss now," it said, pumping the flesh a little harder.

"Ah!" Peter gasped, his belly tightening with pleasure as the alien continued to stroke him. Wordlessly the boy shook his head, trying to deny his arousal. He didn't want to acknowledge it. Please no. This can't be happening. Why is it feeling good? This can't feel good. It's not possible. Not like this. And yet it was. He was burning with pleasure. His length hardening at the alien's touch. No. Please. Stop. This can't... this can't happen like this. Not with Venom. But despite his desperate thoughts, blood continued to flow from his brain to his dick, stiffening it even more. A hungry moan escaped his lips. His mind felt fuzzy and his skin so flushed with heat, his length throbbing with need down below. No. Stop. "Ah!" his voice escaped him yet again as he squirmed helplessly against the creature's touch.

The symbiot laughed, joyously watching the boy writher in it's grasp. "We told you we learned," it teased, then it's eyes suddenly seemed to soften. "You are ssssssso beautiful little ssssssspider," it whispered, flicking a thumb over his tip, spreading the precum that beaded there over his length. "Ssssssssssssso beautiful," it whispered again then it knelt before him...

... And started licking him down there.

Peter convulsed.

"Oh god."

The words fell from him unbidden then he cried out as the creature's wet tongue encircled his member and squeezed. It only took the symbiot a few more moments to get the boy fully hard and whimpering in desperation. It had been a long time since the teenager had taken the time to rub out an orgasm. With the rape and eggs and everything he hadn't even thought of it, but now... Now he was paying for that negligence with a raging hard-on right in front of the alien's face. Shame bloomed like a horrible flower within him, but even that was not enough to cull his throbbing arousal. He heard the alien chuckling again and started, looking down at the creature kneeling between his legs.

Venom grinned up at him, it's tongue still wrapped around his length. "Don't forget to breathe our cute one," it said cheerfully, so pleased with itself.

Peter moaned making the creature purr and nuzzle his hip. "Feelssssss good doesssssn't it ssssspider?"

"No," Peter gasped with what little breath he had left, but the symbiot didn't believe him.

It rumbled and shifted on it's haunches, frowning slightly. "Your wordsssss lie again, trying to confusssse us, but we know. We can feel your body sssaying yesssssssssss," it said, rubbing it's hands against the boy's soft, wet inner thigh. "Ssssssssssso hot."

"No. Please," Peter sobbed, his fists clenching above his head. He desperately wanted to cum - needed to cum. It was eating him up inside. His belly was so tight- His dick ached - His thighs quivering, but, but he couldn't. Not like this. Please not like this. Not in front of Venom.

A moan escaped him and his head lolled back as a despairing tear fell from his eyes. He was shuddering. So close. Then, amazingly, the creature stopped.

"Wha?" Groggily Peter looked down and saw the symbiot was still crouched between his legs, one hand holding up his right leg as his hard, straining dick bobbed right in it's face, making the boy blush in mortification, but somehow the creature seemed to be looking at something else... Something else between his legs...

Peter gasped, his eyes flying wide as he felt the alien's finger stroke over his entrance. His breath caught in his throat at the touch and horror flooded through him, wilting his errection slightly and wiping out his need to cum. It was happening again. Again and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The touch was back, pushing at his hole.

"No!" The boy tried to struggle, to force his leg down, but the synbiot held him firm, not even bothering to look up as it licked it's finger, lubing it then pushing at his entrance again until, finally, it popped in.

Peter cried out as the alien invaded his body yet again. His healing, when it finally got around to working, was so damned thorough he was again as tight as an unused virgin. And first penetration hurt. He would admit it didn't hurt nearly as much as it had the first time when Venom had taken him without lube, but the act of being physically violated was damaging enough. The alien had eased it's finger into him this time instead of just shoving something deep in one great trust as it had done before with it's tentacles, but it was still too much for the boy. It went in so easy. So easy. It wasn't fair. Tears filled his eyes as the alien pushed it's finger deeper into his bowels until it was as far as it would go.

"Ah… nnnngh," the teen groaned, biting his lip as Venom wiggled it's finger inside him then pulled it back out.

The alien licked it's fingers again and tried to push two into him, but Peter jerked, rocking his hips away from the violation. "Stop," he breath, but with little hope.

"Relax love," the symbiot purred, nuzzling his thigh, trying to calm him. It was doing it's best to open him slowly and carefully, but it was so hard. It wanted to be inside it's mate. Breeding and pleasuring, but it knew it couldn't. Not yet. Too fast would only hurt it's love. It knew it had to stretch the boy's sphincter first. That was the problem area. The rest of the boy's insides were soft and flexible, but that part was so tight. It needed to be flexible too to take a breeding, but oh how Venom loved the feel of the boy's insides. They were like silk and so much more precious. Everything about it's love was precious, so it forced itself to slow down and tried pushing in only one finger again, but still the boy fought it.

"No," Peter moaned, weakly shaking his hips, trying to get away, but the creature didn't listen.

Venom instead slid it's grip down from the brunet's knee to his thigh, forcing the teen's legs open and his hips still, then, without another pause, it slipped a finger past his rosebud and into him again.

Peter bit his lip, a small whimper escaping him as the alien thrust it's finger in and out of his tight hole a couple of times. He knew he should be grateful the creature wasn't going deeper, extending it's finger into him like he knew it could. He was surprised it hadn't brought it's tentacles out yet either, but be it a finger or something more, he was still being violated. Then Venom added a second. And then a third.

Peter flinched, already feeling the burning stretch with just two fingers. Now three- "No-rgh," he clenched his teeth, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to pant through the pain, but... he just couldn't. He couldn't just stand here and be rape. Not again.

"Venom it hurts."

Peter felt the alien pause at his words and he opened his eyes, silently pleading that that alien would listen. He found the symbiot silently staring up at him and so he continued.

"Please it hurt. It doesn't feel good at all," he said repeating himself in a different way in some small hope that it would make the creature understand. "Please."

Venom patted his leg in what it must have thought would be a comforting way, it's three fingers still jammed up his ass. "It will. We open you ssslowly and it will feel good." Then it pressed in again, pushing it's hand as deep as it would go.

"Wait!"

Peter cried out as the alien ignored him, pressing in so deep. The base of the creatures fingers were wider, stretching him even more. Peter flinch as the aching burn became a twinge of true pain then it became even worse. "HAH!" His hip jerked uncontrollably as his body tried to get away from the cause of his pain.

A snarl ripped itself from the boy's lips and he huffed panting breaths through bared teeth, his nose crinkled up and eyes squeezed shut against the literal pain in his ass. The primal reaction got Venom's attention like his words never did. The human's expression was not a happy one. Even the creature knew that.

"Ssssssshh." The symbiot pulled it's hand back a bit, letting the boy breath. It was only then the creature noticed the boy's errection had wilted with the penetration. Venom whined mournfully and nuzzled the limp length of flesh. It wanted to bring the teen's lust back, but it only had two hands...

Peter gasped as he felt a grasp encircle his cock again and gently squeeze, causing a fresh trill to race through his body, but something was wrong. He groaned, trying to think, but it was so hard. Then he realized; if the alien was pinning his leg with one hand, and had the fingers of it's other hand shoved up his ass, what was holding his dick? It wasn't slimy enough to be the symbiot's tongue, so what...?

The boy's eyes flicked open in confusion then he blanched at the sight he found. One of Venom's tentacles had made it's appearance. A thick one at that. Peter dreaded the thought of having it inside him again.

Venom frowned as it focused on stroking Peter's cock with it's tentacle, letting him get used to the feel of it's fingers within him. The alien couldn't help, but noticed the human wasn't hardening as fast this time though it had no idea why. It considered the situation and had to admit the boy seemed to respond the better when it was licking his length. Then it began to wondered if he would respond better if it licked him there too. It grinned at the wicked thought and pulled it's fingers from the teen's hole.

Peter gasped at the feel of being empty once more and groggily looked down, relieved, but confused as to why the alien had stopped. Then the first tentative lick flicked over his hole.

The boy yipped, eyes flying wide as he automatically clenched up, his body raising up on his tip toes as it tried to get away from the slick touch.

The symbiot chuckled and moved it's tongue between his wet cheeks again, taking its time to lap from his balls all the way to his spine in one long, slow lick.

Peter jerked again with a strangled cry, unable to keep himself still , even if he wanted to, under such an alien assault. No. You can't. It's dirty, he tried to say, but the words just came out as a choked groan.

"Ssss it will feel good," Venom cooed as it continued to stroked the boy's newly aroused penis with it's tentacle.

A drip of precum oozed from the boy's straining dick at the continued attention and he moaned, making the symbiot smile and flick it's tongue over his tip, licking the bead of pre off. All the while, it gently teasing his hole, putting pressure against his entrance with a finger, but never... quiet ...pushing in.

"Be patient. Be jussst a little patient and we will make you feel great," it keened in barely suppressed excitement. It was so happy to have the teen squirming under it's hands again, it could barely stand it. It wanted him. It wanted him now, to be inside. Filling him. Preparing him. Mating with him. Making babies. A strange little elated sigh escaped the creature, bliss setting over its features at it's thoughts. Such wonderful thoughts. It had never acted on a fantasy like this before and was finding it was quite... exhilarating.

"V-venom," Peter moaned as the creature continued to touch him, purring all the while now. Peter groaned again, his head lolling back as his mind filled with a hot, lusty fog. His whole body burned with pleasure now. Each touch raising tingles that raced within him, through him. He was too exhausted to keep his voice in anymore so he let it out, crying out at the stimulation... God the stimulation. Every stroke of the alien's tentacle squelched as pre continued to dribble from his tip. He was close. So close. All the feelings from his hard throbbing cock were drowning out the discomfort from his back hole even when the creature set it tongue against his entrance and pushed in.

Peter cried out, his back arching as the squishy, wet appendage wormed it's way into his passage. It felt so weird and... and so impossibly, horribly good. A lusty moan fell from his lips, his eyes fluttering as the alien stroked his dick and wiggled it's tongue further inside him. Then it cupped his balls in it's spare hand, stroking and massaging them gently in it's palm and he screamed, jerking, his head swimming with arousal. Close...

Venom purred at the sight of the boy squirming in it's grasp. "Oh sssssspider," it whispered in hushed adoration, it's free hand reaching up to lovingly stroking the boy's side. "We love this body. Your ssssoundssssssss. Every part. We want to make you quiver for ussssss."

The alien's voice startled Peter back from the edge. He blinked and shook his head, trying to free his heat-clouded mind. To his horror he found he was getting used to the penetration at some level. It felt... god it actually felt good. So good. His mind was screaming that it was wrong, but the body didn't seem to be listening. His thoughts seemed so far away. He couldn't pull them back. Now that the alien's actions weren't causing pain, his body was reacting to the foreign stimuli in the most embracing way. God, he was so close. So...

No, no, no! Peter turned, hiding his face in his arm, mortified. This was wrong. He couldn't. Not... not in front of Venom. Not by it's hands. He jerked, weakly trying to struggle as tears of shame clouded his eyes. Stop. Please stop. "P-please," his voice stammered out in desperation, but the alien didn't seem to notice.

It murmured to itself instead, it's eyes half hooded with lust, infected by the boy's own heat as it continued to caress his body. "You taste ssssssso good," it whispered, pleasure rumbling deep in it's chest as it nuzzled the crook of his thigh, breathing in his musk and the scent of pre as it continued to lick the inside of his ass. A shivering sigh of satisfaction escaped it. "We want to lick you all over," it cooed, looking up at the boy with a dopey grin sliding across its lips, then it froze.

Tears were dripping down the teen's face, mixing with the shower water in shining wet lines on his cheeks as he sobbed in his degradation. The symbiot immediately retracted it's tongue and jerked to it's feet to cradle the boy's head in it's hand as it gently nuzzled his cheeks, murmuring softly to him. "No no ssspider," it said, letting it's hand stroke down his neck and massage his unwounded shoulder. "Ssshh. Don't be ssscared," it begged, never wanting to ever elicit a reaction like this from it's love again. "Don't cry. Pleassssse. We do not want your fear. We want your pleasssuresssssssss," it whined the last words, sounding absurdly like a little child as it said them.

Peter licked his lips and tried to speak, but his mouth was suddenly dry and his voice broke. He swallowed hard and tried again, desperate to be heard. "You have to stop," he gasped, his voice rasping. "Please... stop..."

The alien shook it's head at his words, looking hurt, it's eyes glued to the boy's tear streaked face. "But we mussssst. Underssstand, you mussssst be opened ssssssssso when the time comesssss real breeding will not hurt… You need to be able to take usssssssssssss."

Peter swallowed again, his head swimming, aching with heat and arousal, but he still tried to speak. "I don't..."

The alien cut him off. "You mussssssssssst," it insisted, stroking a thumb over his cheek, wiping away the tears. "We will make you feel good too. We promisssse."

Attention focused on the symbiot cooing before him, Peter didn't notice the sneaky tentacle's touch had left his cock until it was worming it's way between his cheeks and pushing at his entrance before suddenly, startlingly popped in...

**TBC...**

Sorry guys. I know it was rude of me to end the chapter there, but I just couldn't pound any more writing into this chapter and still edit it and get it up on the 'day' I wanted... and I'm just plain pooped... so here it ends for now. I know if you hated the last ending you'll rue this one even more, but I hope you like the quick update. I really couldn't add anymore pages to this chapter and still have it be of quality in the short time I took to post it. I will point out it IS a bit longer then the last... and you just KNOW the next chappie is going to be fun ;P

Anyway, Merry Christmas to those that celebrate and to those that don't, I hope your having a great day. Thank you all for the wonderful comments. They really inspired me. And please forgive any errors. I kinda did a rush job on this chapter to get it out. As always I love reviews.


	14. Chapter 14: Lussst and Rage

**Chapter: Lussst and Rage**

"Ah!" Peter bit his lip as the thick tip of the tentacle thrust into him, flooding his rectum with alien-lube as it invaded him once more. His body automatically convulsed, clenching down on the large intrusion, trying to force it out and that just made it worse. The ache of the heavy, thick weight stretching his guts intensified into burn as his muscles clamped down on tentacle's shaft... and yet, strangely, the pain blended with his pleasures, tightening his belly with arousal and shooting tingles down his thighs and up his hard, straining cock.

The boy whimper and weakly tried to struggle against the alien feelings warring within him (not to mention the alien tentacle penetrating him), but he just didn't have the strength left to do so. He was so tired and so hot. His muscles trembled from the strain of being bound for so long. He could barely make himself care anymore. He just wanted it all to stop. All the pleasure, all the pain; just all this weirdness to stop.

"Sssshh. Do not fight it sssssweet sssssspider," Venom purred, it's hands roaming over the teen's heaving chest as it nuzzled and licked his belly, trying it's best to comfort him. "You will only make it harder on yoursssself," the alien said softly as it's hands moved downwards, petting over the teen's thighs before moving up again to the cup his groin, it's worried eyes never leaving his face. "Relaxsssssssss," it whispered, stroking his aching dick gently and getting a small gasp from the boy for its troubles. "We do not want to harm you. We want to love you. Love you well and good," it said as it continued to sooth and stroke, doing its best to get the boy to relax.

Dimly Peter realized there was another tentacle holding his leg spread now, freeing both the symbiote's hands to grope him. He groaned, his head drooping forward as the alien continued to stroke him, holding it's mating tentacle perfectly still within him. It had only thrust itself a few inches deep, but it was so damned thick! Peter tried to relax himself, knowing it would be even more painful if he didn't, but the second he thought he might be able to, his body tensed up on it's own unused to such an intimate invasion. "It's too big," he gasped, blinking water and tears out of his eyes. "Please..."

"Jussst relaxsssssss love," Venom insisted, as it continued it's ministration to his dick. "You can take it."

Peter shook his head. "I can't," he sobbed, his head lolling back as he gasped, his wet, glistening chest heaving for air. He cried out as another muscle spasm rolled through his rectum, clenching down painfully. The teen's hands balled into fists and his arms tensed as he unconsciously tied to lift himself away from the tentacle buried within him.

"V-venom please!" Fresh tears gushed from the brunet's eyes, more in shame then in true physical pain, but it was pain none the less... all the more damaging because it was emotional. "It hurts."

"Sssssss," Venom's arms wrapped around the boy's waist, pulling his body close as it nuzzle his soft belly. "You have healed. It sssshould not hurt."

"Well it does," Peter sobbed harshly, trying to make the alien understand.

Venom sighed - it's breath hot against the teen's belly, making him squirm - before it looked up at the boy's face, it's chin resting on his abs. "We think if you would only relaxsss it would not pain you sssssssso."

"It's not that easy Venom," Peter spat, his voice tight with strain. "Things aren't supposed to go up there."

Venom sat there silently for several long minutes, staring up into the boy's beautiful brown eyes as water splashed down around them both. The only sounds that filled the room were the hiss of the shower and it's mate's gasping breath. Venom couldn't help, but notice how tired it's little spider looked. It could feel the human's body trembling against it's own and that made it worry. The alien didn't want to hurt its mate again, but... but it knew it must open him. It needed to prepare it's mate to breed. Somehow the boy had to learn how to take it. Somehow...

Venom stood, it's hands reaching up to cradle Peter's face in between it's huge palms. The symbiote rubbed it's thumbs over his cheeks in a gentle caress then it let out a soft hiss as it rested it's forehead against his own and stared into his eyes. "Breath sssssspider," it whispered. "Jussst breath."

Not knowing what else he could do, Peter took the alien's advice and closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing and nothing else. Venom let out a soft disgruntled rumble at being denied it's mates gaze, but it did not protest, letting the boy be as he tried to gain control over his body.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Venom felt the human's passage relax, opening to take it. Venom let out a soft trill of delight and buried it's face in the hot skin of the boy's neck. Peter let out a startled yip, but the symbiote didn't seem to notice. "Good love. Good sssssspider," it keened, pleased with the teen's progress.

Peter opened his eyes to see the alien grinning toothily at him, it's tongue lazily hanging out of it's mouth again. Suddenly, the creature pressed itself close, holding his head to it's chest as it rested it's cheek on the top of his head with a sigh.

"We are going to take you now."

Peter flinched at those words. "No. W-wait." He tried to struggled back, out of the alien's grasp, but the symbiote held him firm.

"Hussssh love," it murmured, running a clawed hand through his wet locks. "We will be gentle."

"You can't-" Peter desperately tried to talk sense into the creature one more time, but it cut him off with a hiss. 

"Sssssshhh." The creature pulled back, giving Peter a tender look as it stroked a claw over his cheek. "Ssssssspider," it said, almost reproachfully. "Be a good mate."

And that was the final word on that.

Venom held the boy as it rumbled and purred and nuzzled and nipped, doing all it could to distract him as slowly, ever so slowly, the tentacle plugging his ass moved, inching it's way deeper within him.

Peter moaned, feeling the tendril stretch his passage further, his body squirming uncontrollable against the creatures grip. His breath caught as one of Venom's hands found a nipple and it began stroking gentle circles over that tender bud. Then it started licking the other.

"Please." The word escaped Peters lips in a breathless gasp as his body instinctively arched against the tender touch, trying to forget about the throbbing ache in his ass.

The alien rumbled appreciatively and lowered it's mouth to suck at the hard nipple, pulling Peter close to it with an arm around the teen's waist.

"Ah!" Mindlessly, the boy pressed into the feel of the alien's soft lips against his skin as the needy, lustful fog grew thicker in his mind, making it hard to think as his body grew impossibly hotter. So hot he burned. His heart was racing in his chest, thumping so hard it felt like it was trying to escape and still the symbiote continued to touch him.

Vemon purred with the boy's apparent pleasure and as it continued to tongue the teen's right nipple, it pinched the boy's left, tweaking the bud slightly and earning itself a fresh, passionate cry.

The symbiote echoed the kid's voice with a low rumble of it's own as the human's pleasure seeped into it's psyche, infecting it's mind. The ambient emotions given off by Peter's intense pleasure, namely his lust at the moment, fed the symbiote like it had never fed before. It was making the alien feel all weird - hot and tingly and... and roused in the most odd way. The teen's pleasure was so great, the symbiote didn't even need to directly connect with the human to feel his passions. It just skimmed off the emotional energy that ran off the boy in vast waves of arousal and need. It was almost like the boy was feeling so much, his little body couldn't contain it all and Venom loved it. It loved the heat and the lust and the pleasure. It was all so... so tingly and hot. So... delicious. The symbiote could sense there was an undercurrent to all this pleasure and passion - other emotions and thoughts that still lay hidden within the boy, but those were more subtle. There was no way for the alien to reach them without a full connection and that it would not do. Not now when it's mate was already in such a lovely state. Venom knew if it tried to connect, the boy would become agitated again and fight and it would lose the pleasured lover before it. Venom couldn't risk that. Not with the human squirming under it's hands so beautifully. Not when spider's voice cried out with abandon as he was overcome with pleasure. Not when it's mate was feeding to so much hot, thrilling lust. Venom purred low in it's throat, it's eyes lovingly locked on it's mate as it's nimble fingers and tongue continued to bring it's love to even higher heights. It wanted this to go on forever. Forever and ever. It never wanted this to stop.

Peter's gasps rasped in his dry throat as he panted for breath. The world felt like it was spinning around him, tilting wildly in dizzying directions as the heat burning within him was somehow stoked into a hotter, blazing inferno. He was so hot he couldn't catch his breath; kept on the edge for so long his belly ached for release. Sometime in all of this, Venom's tentacle had stopped pushing deeper into him and had started thrusting instead, shallow and slow and ever so gently. It felt weird. Wrong but... but somehow good. But it was a good that was burning him up. Searing him alive. If he didn't... If he couldn't... God I need to cum. If he didn't climax soon he felt sure he would die. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. Not in front of Venom. Not... not like this.

Peter moaned, his body hanging limply as the creature continued to ravage his backside and play with his nipples. It felt like they had been going at it for hours. Hours and hours and even days. Dimly, some part of Peter's brain wondered if the alien would ever stop. He knew it didn't climax as a human would so when would enough be enough? When he came? When he fainted? When he died? That's what it felt like: dying. Burning and dying; the pleasure suffocating him, smothering him. He needed it to stop. He needed to cum. He needed to get away, but he couldn't. He couldn't do any of it. And through it all the symbiote continued to thrust into him, burning him up inside until he, Peter, was gone and the pleasure was all that was left.

Venom sighed, it's eyelids fluttering as another wave of pleasure crashed through it from the boy it held wrapped in it's embrace. A keening cry fell from it's lips and it shuddered, resting it's head on the teen's heaving chest. "You are sssssssso hot ssssssssssspider," the alien whispered, closing it's eyes and nuzzling at it's mates burning, wet skin. "We love thissssssssssssss. We want more."

And then, very gently and yet very insistently, a second smaller tentacle pressed against Peters stretched sphincter and pushed in.

Peter jerked against his bonds, a scream ripping from his body as the second tendril sank deep into his gut alongside the first. Both of the tentacles stilled with him, letting the shocked, gasping boy get used to the new girth filling him. Peter could do nothing, but pant and quiver as his slick, lubed passage spasmed around the two intruders. It was too much. Far too much, but he couldn't seem to get his mouth to speak the words...

Oblivious to the human's plight, Venom whimpered eagerly as it nuzzled and nipped the boys neck in it's excitement. It had never understood the messy ways of human mating, but this... this was bliss. Overwhelmed, the alien cried out in ecstasy at the wonder of the physical connection they now shared as their bodies blended into one with it's tentacles buried so deep into the boy's guts. One heat. One pleasure. One quivering mass. It was so perfect. So very perfect. The symbiote's spare hand drifting down to stroke at the teen's full belly as it's other continued to rub over his sensitive nipples. "Beautiful ssssssssspider," it murmured, resting it's cheek on the gasping boy's shoulder so it could look lovingly up into his face. "You are ssssso beautiful." It's lower hand pressed down, kneading and squeezing the brunet's over-stuffed tummy, making the boy shiver and moan. The symbiote let out a soft pleasured sigh, thinking it knew what the boy was feeling. Thinking it had to be wonderful, perfect to be so full. "Our mate," it cooed, playfully licking and nipping at his ear in it's happiness. "We will never let you go."

Overcome by passion, Venom wrapped it's arms around the boy's waist and started thrusting. A low whine bubbled up from Peter's throat as the tentacles drew out of him together then pressed back into the stretched confines of his body. The symbiote's arms tightened protectively around him at the sound as if it were trying to keep him from breaking apart as the boy gasped through another long, slow thrust.

Peter groaned, his head lolling forward as the alien's pace quickened slightly. It was too much. Too intense. Too full. Too sensitive. He felt like he was floating, detached. Small cries poured from his mouth unnoticed with every thrust, egging the symbiote on further. He couldn't think... or even breath. It felt like he was drowning. Drowning in the symbiote's arms.

The tentacles suddenly altered their pace, one pushing in as the other pulled out. It felt strange, almost hurting, like he was being pulled apart. Too much. His head flung back and he yelped as the shafts started to thrust harder, then even harder still. The friction inside him built, painful. Water was running into his eyes and mouth making him cough. He couldn't breathe. Hurt.

"St-AH!" Peter tried to gasp out, but he couldn't get him mouth to make the words. It was hurting. Really hurting now. His belly felt sickly full. He couldn't... No more. His passage was over-sensitive from hanging on the orgasmic-edge too long. It felt like he was ripping apart.

And still the creature's pace quickened, pounding into him in an almost frantic frenzy.

Peter cried out, tears springing to his eyes as his pleasured high just as quickly turning into something harsh and rough and painful. He rotated his wrists desperately, trying to pull free from his bonds, but his hands felt numb. He couldn't get them to do what he wanted. And through it all the alien continued to pound itself into his ass.

"Ss-to... No. Stop!" Peter's body jerked, trying to run away from the tentacles impaling his body, but it didn't help. And the alien didn't seem to hear him. Instead it continued to thrust into his tender passage, the lust infecting it driving it on faster, harder.

"Venom... Ve... STOP!" Peter screamed, his body convulsing uncontrollably, clenching around the thick weight inside him.

Venom froze at the boy's outburst, startled from it's passionate stupor and seemed to noticed for the first time how it's mate body was shuddering with tension and pain.

The symbiote blinked, confused and leaned forward, it's hand gently cupping the sobbing boy's cheek. "Sssspider?"

"It... hurts," Peter sniffled pathetically, his ass throbbing around the two tentacles still buried deep within him.

The creature cocked it's head, it's brow furrowed at the sudden change in it's mate. It knew the boy had been moaning with pleasure just minutes ago. How could he be in pain now? Concerned it sniffed at the air, but there was no scent of blood. "You are not bleedin-"

"IT HURTS!" Peter yelled, his arms desperately pulling at the webbing binding them, trying to yank free with one last bout of energy, but all it achieved was to sap his strength further. His breath wheezed out of him, rasping painfully through his raw throat and his body went limp. All he could do was pray the alien listened to him.

Miraculously, Venom did.

"Husssh ssssspider. Husssssssh," Venom cooed softly, it's hands cradling Peter's face lovingly. "We believe you," it whispered and it truly did. Now that it was thinking straight again it noticed the flavor of the boy's ambient emotions had change, turning... almost bitter.

The symbiote whimpered in sorrow and pulled back to look at the panting boy at arm's length. It's frown deepened as it surveyed the teen's twitching form. It couldn't help, but noticed that it's love almost looked like he was suffering. The boy's words lied so much but... but what if he was really telling the truth? What if he was hurting? But... there was no blood. Venom had made sure of that. It had been extra careful, so what was wrong? Why did he hurt? The creature whimpered again, confused as it cupped the human's limp dick in a hand in an effort to rekindle the teen's passions.

"Don't..." Peter gasped and flinched away as the symbiote's fingers grazed his over-sensitive glands.

The alien whined, even more confused now. Touching there was supposed to make the boy feel good, not flinch. It took it's hand from the tender length of flesh with a sigh, scratching it's head. "We do not underssstand."

Peter wasn't listening, too overcome by the gut-wrenching shudders of un-fulfillment twisting through his body. "Please," he whispered. "Please. Take it out." The last word forced it's way from his lips in a sob. Then Peter found himself crying again. He was so tired of crying, but he couldn't seem to stop the tears from falling yet again.

The symbiote felt it's sorrow grow, suffusing it with grief at the thought that it's pleasured lover from before had turned into this tearful thing. It just didn't understand how. Did we push spider too far? Was it too deep? Too thick? Took long? What did we do wrong? _What?!_

"P-please."

The boy's shuddering voice jostled the alien from it's confused thoughts and it stepped close with a whine, wrapping it's arms around the teen in a tight embrace. "We will," it sighed, resting its head against the boys chest. "Hold sssstill."

Venom held it's love close as it slowly drew itself out of the boy's passageway, not wanting to hurt the human further. The teen still whimpered and squirmed until finally he gasped as the last of the tentacle popped from his ass with a wet slurp. A violet shudder ran though Peter's body then he sighed, his body going limp. The sudden empty feeling was such a relief he found himself sobbing. He still felt stretched and loose and sore, his ass trembling from the strain and he knew he must be gaping, but at least he was empty. Venom had actually listened to him. His exhausted mind could barely comprehend the possibility. But somehow it had actually happened. Venom had finally listened... But he had still been raped.

Peter's relief dissolved with that thought. Damn it, he had been raped again. _AGAIN!_ And even worse he had been forced to _like_ it. Or at least like parts of it. Goddammit!

Peter gritted his teeth as raw, un-tempered emotions suddenly explode to life within him, warring with each other for dominance.

Rage and despair were at the forefront, growing greater and more ragged at the thought of what was being done to him. Peter chose the rage. He was done with despair. Tired of it. This wasn't fair. It wasn't right! And he was going to do something about it. Right _now_! He yanked at the webbing, pulling and tugging with all his might, his body thrashing against the sticky strands binding him.

Venom's head jerked up at the violent movement and it's brow furrowed in concern. "Sssspider-"

Peter snarled at the sound of Venom's voice and pulled harder. Despite the pain from before his body still ached to cum, the throbbing need chewing at his guts like some kind of parasite and that just pissed him off more. Goddammit, let _GO_!

The boy flexed his arms, twisting at the webbing and, amazingly, he heard something snap... and it wasn't his wrists. His bonds had been frayed and worried by his former struggles and as he yanked again, they broke. Peter's arms jerked down so violently he almost elbowed himself in the stomach. Shocked, the boy stared at his freed hands for a second. Then his head snapped up and, with a howl of rage, he attacked.

Venom automatically swatted down the danger, backhanding the boy across the face in one easy, fluid motion.

Peter cried out, landing hard in the bottom of the tub and laying there for a moment, stunned.

Shocked, the symbiote looked between it's upraised hand, which it had just used to hit it's love, and the boy now at it's feet. It whimpered, scared. It didn't mean to hurt it's spider. It just happened. It... Venom looked back at the boy and let out a soft whine at what it saw. The human was bleeding. It had caused it's love to bleed again. Oh no. Oh what have we done?

Peter glared up at the alien, his eyes full of hate as he wiped blood from his split lip on the back of his hand. He growled, his seething anger burning away his pain and exhaustion as he gathered himself up and prepared to attack again. One way or another he would force the alien to let him go... or die trying.

"Ssspider we did not mean to-" Venom shook it's head and took a step back, out of the tub. It was confused by the sudden rage boiling off the boy. It didn't like this. It didn't want to hurt the boy again. Stop. Spider you have to stop!

Peter roared, cutting off the alien's words, and launched himself forward, jumping over the rim of the tub and straight at Venom's face.

"Ssspider sssstop!" The symbiote yelled as it dodged the boy's clawing hands, not wanting to engage and cause further harm to its mate.

Peter caught himself against the sink, spun and lurched towards the alien again. He didn't know where the anger burning him up inside came from, but he savored it, fed it, let it grow; wanting to feel something, anything, then what had been forced upon him.

Venom spun away and the boy went careening past it and nearly crashed headfirst into a wall. "Ssspider what hasss gotten into you?!" it demanded as the teen gasped, resting his body against the cold cement wall for a second.

The boy just growled and turned back to it, gathering himself for another attack.

"No! You are going to hurt yourssself."

But Peter didn't listen.

Venom dodged again and kept dodging, pleading with the boy to stop. Even as big as the bathroom was, there was not alot of room to maneuver; at least not for a real fight, but the teen's attacks were clumsy with exhaustion and the symbiote managed to keep mostly out of his reach. Mostly.

Venom snarled and jumped back as one of Peter's punches grazed it's ribs. It paced; quick, panting breaths forcing their way from it's body in it's distress as it studied the boy who was leaning back against the wall, gasping and glaring at it. The symbiote didn't know what to do. It was used to just dominating others to get it's way, but it knew if it tried to restrain the boy now the teen would fight until one of them got hurt, even if it was himself.

Without warning Peter lurched toward it again, but this time Venom was ready. It howled in response, gnashing its teeth together in a fierce grin and fainting a lunge forward, trying to scare the boy into backing off, but in his current state a confrontation was exactly what Peter wanted. He paused for just a second, surprised, then lunged forward with a howl of his own, his hot-blood yearning for a fight.

Venom was forced between a choice of engaging or backing off. The boy was already injured and not healing well so it dodge with a snarl and whirled to face the kid again, panting roughly. It was so scared it found itself shaking. And it didn't like it at all. The alien was not used to fearing, but right now it feared so horribly much for it's self-proclaimed mate. The feeling was nearly overwhelming to the creature; the emotion still so strange and new. Venom wanted all this to stop. It did not want to feel this bad. And it did not want to hurt it's mate, but it wasn't sure there was any other way to end this. What had gotten into the spider to make him so violent?

Gathering himself, Peter pushed himself away from the wall and moved to attack again, but as his feet raced over the cold, wet floor, they suddenly slipped out from under him. Peter felt a moment of surprise then he was falling. Knowing he would never catch himself in time, the boy braced himself to hit the hard, concrete floor, but the impact never came.

"NO!" Venom lunged forward and caught Peter before his body slammed into the floor. The symbiote whimpered, curling itself around the stunned teen's small body as it rocked on it's haunches, begging the brunet to come back to his senses. "Pleasssse ssspider, enough. Pleasssssssssssssse."

"Let me go!" Peter screamed and struggled, finding himself once again caught up in his alien rapist's grasp. Venom instantly released him, fearing the boy would hurt himself otherwise, but it's sad eyes followed the teen as he scrambled back over the slick floor.

A few feet away Peter collapsed, his body shaking with exhaustion and rage. He was so useless. He didn't even have the strength to do anything about his situation.

"Damn it!" He yelled, punching the floor in his anger, tears of frustration filling his eyes. "Damn it. Damn it! DAMN IT!"

Venom was instantly by the boy, grabbing his wrist before he could punch the floor again. "Sssspider no. You are hurting yourssself."

Peter yank his hand away. "Touch me again and I swear you'll regret it," he snarled, spite dripping from his words.

Venom's face crinkled with worry and fear. It had never seen so much hate in the spider's eyes before. "Sssspider. Pleassssssse," it begged, reaching out to draw the boy near it. It sighed in relief as the boy came to it without a struggle. It cooed softly, wrapping it's arms around the teen, holding him close as it rested it's cheek on top of the brunet's head. His hair was so soft if a bit damp. It purred, nuzzling against the human's luscious, brown locks. It was so glad the crazy nonsense was over.

And for that Peter bit it.

Venom cried out in shock at the sharp pain that suddenly nipped at it's shoulder and it instinctively threw the teen away from it.

Peter hit the floor hard, his head knocking back against the cement with a crack. The boy groaned, blinking stars from his eyes as he groggily sat up. His mouth tasted metallic and when he spat his saliva was red with blood. He was pretty sure it was his blood, not the symbiotes, but he grinned nonetheless. Finally he had hurt the creature... or at least shocked it. Now he wanted to hurt it more. Hurt it like it hurt him.

Venom held it's shoulder protectively as it stared at the boy, not really in pain, but startled nonetheless. "You... you..."

Peter chuckled darkly, his teeth stained red with blood, making Venom flinch when he smiled. "I told you, you would regret touching me."

Venom snarled in irritated. "You would have fallen! Hurt yourssself if we had not caught you."

"I don't care," Peter said, spitting again, trying to get the taste of blood out of his mouth. He felt dizzy, his energy flagging after the blow to his head. He knew normally Venom would have gotten mad at him by now: like foaming-at-the-mouth, pin-you-to-the-wall and bite-your-head-off kind of mad. Then his fuzzy mind slowly realized the creature wasn't getting angry because it was scared. Peter was shocked by the realization and he stared over at Venom in open-mouthed wonder. The symbiote was actually scared of _HIM_. Most of the boy felt horrified by that possibility - that something as monstrous as the alien could be scared by little old him - but a small bit of his reveled in it. It felt good to turn the tables. A chuckle escaped Peters lips at the thought, then before he knew what was happening he was laughing hysterically. It was just so stupid! He gasped at the air, clutching his sides as the dark, ugly cackles ripped their way from him like something alive. It hurt, but somehow it felt good. So good.

Venom backed away on all fours shaking it's head, terrified by the manic giggles bubbling from the boy. Had the human really gone crazy? Had it lost it's love to madness? Would it ever see it's sweet little spider again? Venom whimpered at the horrible thoughts, backing away further as it stared at the laughing teen. This wasn't like it's beloved spider at all. Why had the boy changed? "We jussst wanted to help," it said in a small voice, almost scared of what the boy would do if he heard it.

"Help?!" Peter snarled, his anger flaring, cutting off his wild laughter as he glared at the alien in outrage. "That's what you call this? HELP?!"

Venom whined as it cowered away from the boy. It felt the fear clenching down on it, twisting at it's insides as the emotion grew into something even worse. The boy's insane rage was effecting the alien's own emotions, making it feel... feel terrible. It didn't like this. It wanted it to stop. Now. Stop now! "If you had jussst carried out eggssss like good mate we would not have to do any of thissss!" it cried out desperately, wishing things would just go back to normal. It wanted it's spider back. Please love, come back.

The small logical bit of Peter's brain that was left screamed at him to just tell Venom the eggs were alive and well, but the red hot anger seething within him choked it out.

"Oh really?" The boy staggered to his feet, murder gleaming in his eyes and a crazed smile twisting his lips into something harsh and ugly. He wanted the hurt the symbiote. He wanted it to suffer like he had suffered. He wanted to make it suffer so much.

Venom stumbled back another step, pressing itself against the wall. In the face of Peter's rage, the symbiote could believe this was the one who had killed it's eggs. It had been so hard to imagine the spider doing something so violent to it's precious little babies but now... This wasn't the spider it knew. The boy had snapped and now he reminded Venom dreadfully of it's crazy offspring Carnage - the one who couldn't cope with the strange human world and went mad. It was Carnage who had started Venom on it's quest to try reproducing in ways other than a-sexually, but this... this wasn't right. Venom wanted it's sane sweet spider back, not the horror in front of it. It whimpered, pressing itself back further, sensing the boy was about to spring. "Ssspider no. No. Don't."

"You never listen when I say no," Peter snarled, stocking forward with his hands clenched at his sides, his whole body shaking with his fury. "Let's see how you like it."

With those words, the boy launched himself at the alien. Venom knew it would have to fight or this would never end. But it still didn't want to hurt the teen because maybe, just maybe it's love would come back. Maybe... Venom whimpered, desperately looking for some way out of it's impossible situation. Then, in the split second before Peter crashed into it, it found it's escape.

Venom leapt sideways, diving along the wall as the boy smacked into the cement behind it. It heard the teen cry out, but whether in pain or rage it did not know. The symbiote didn't dare take the time to look back and see what had happed. Instead it stretched out its' arms, it's hands reaching for the doorknob. Relief swelled within it as it's fingers closed around the cold metal handled. It yanked the door open and was through, slamming the door shut after it.

Peter slammed into the other side a second later. He howled with rage, trying to rip the door open so he could get at the symbiote, but Venom held it firm. The boy screamed and beat on the door, making it shudder under his blows, but still Venom held it closed. A crack snapped through the air, making the alien wince and look over it's shoulder at the metal door that lead outside. Should we run? Should we hide? Should we leave and give spider time to cool down? Would he go back to normal then? Would we even make it out? Or would the spider escape while we were trying to unlock the door? Or even worse, will we be forced to hurt the spider to keep him from hurting us? Venom desperately didn't want to hurt Peter. It really didn't because maybe, just maybe it's love would come back. Somehow. Sometime. Someway.

Another whine fell from Venom as the door cracked again. Unlike the door to the outside, this one was made of wood and offered little cover. The symbiote could feel it bend and shake under the boy's terrible rage-fueled blows and it could only hope the wood would hold. It was a thick, heavy door, but all the same wood was just wood. Normally, Peter would have shattered such a door in seconds, but he was obviously far from his normal self. Venom could tell that the second it heard that laughter, that awful laughter, bubbled up from the teen again as he punched and clawed at the wood. No. No. No. Stop. Please stop. The symbiote leaned it's forehead against the wood, panting in it's fear, it's words abandoning it in it's panic. Please spider stop. Don't make us hurt you.

Peter slammed his fists into the wood, not caring that his hands were bleeding and bruised as he laughed manically and pulled his fists back for another blow. It felt good to punch something. So good. He smashed his fist forward, wishing it was Venom's face he was punching in and not just a door as his blood splattering against the wood. He wanted to hurt Venom... He wanted... He wanted to do anything... anything just so long as he didn't have to hurt anymore. Tears flooded Peter's eyes as he clawed at the door, beating at it with all his might and screaming in his rage and frustration. He wished it was himself that was being beaten senseless and not some stupid door. I just... I _don't_ want to feel like this anymore. Just let me go!

Venom gritted it's teeth, pressing all of it's weight against the door it it's desperate efforts to keep it closed. To the symbiote's relief, the horrible laughter died as the pounding slowly lessened then suddenly stopped altogether...

... and then the sobbing began.

**TBC...**

Yup. Peter's snapped. Humans can only take so much after all. I know I'm being a little rough with both Peter and Venom, but I hope you can forgive me. It just seemed to fit. I hope you think so too. Please, please I would love some reviews. It's great to hear from you all. Those that have left comments, thank you so much. I cherish them all.


	15. Chapter 15: Falling Apart

**Chapter 15: **Falling Apart

Peter's 2nd day being kidnapped by Venom. (Part7)

**/\/\/\/\/\**

Venom's body quivered as it stood vigilantly against the door, the side of it's face pressed against the splintered wood, listening hard. It whimpered softly, pulling back, it's hand stroking over the rough, broken surface of the door as if it were gently stroking it's hand over the skin of it's love who was sobbing just feet away from it in the other room. The symbiote was so utterly torn as to what to do. It didn't want to face that... that madness again. It still remembered the anger- the utter and complete hatred shining crazily in it's loves normally soft brown eyes. Venom shuddered at the thought, it's host's stomach roiling, making it feel oddly ill... and very nervous.

The alien seriously thought about leaving. Thought maybe it should give the boy a little time to settle down but... but... spider sounded so _sad_. Venom hated the sound of those rough, heaving sobs coming through the door. Those terrible, hiccuping sounds make it's insides twist up until it wanted to cry out itself. The alien had never cared so much for another individual and now it just felt helpless. And it was horrible. So horrible. How could someone you love make you feel so bad? Venom didn't know how to handle this. How to cope, but it couldn't leave. It just couldn't. It love was sad. So sad and it didn't understand why. It desperately needed to comfort the boy. And...

And the boy had hurt himself. Venom could smell the blood. And that was the most terrifying thing of all. Venom didn't know where the boy was hurt. How badly he was hurt. Nothing. And it worried. It worried so much. It wanted to help it's love, but what if... what if the spider just hurt himself again when it showed itself? The alien didn't know much about humans besides the basic they had to eat and drink and sleep; but it did know if they lost too much red fluid they fell asleep and did not wake up again and the thought of such a fate happening to it's beloved drove the alien to action.

Venom was scared and worried, but it had to help it's spider so it took a deep breath and cautiously pushed the door open a crack to look through. The broken door didn't want to move, but with a bit of muscle the wood finally groaned and creaked open a bit, the bottom corner scraping grudgingly across the ground. Venom winced at the sound, but the sobbing huddled form in the middle of the bathroom didn't seem to notice. Still the alien couldn't see well. The boy was obviously still alive, but the human had his back turned to it and it could not see any blood. With a frustrated huff the symbiote shoved at the door to get a clearer view...

And the broken slab of wood just gave up. With a resounding crash, the door fell into the room and shattered against the floor.

Venom froze, staring into the room with a mixture of horror and surprise. It's shelter, it's shield was gone and now it was completely exposed and scared once again. It was so horrified that it might have set off the madness in it's love and this time it would have nowhere to hide. The symbiote felt it's host breath quicken and heart beat faster in response to it's fear and it was so horrible. The alien wasn't used to fear and was quickly finding it hated being scared. The emotion just felt _awful_. Venom grimaced and braced itself to run for the main door if it must, but the boy hadn't so much as flinch. He just sat and cried... and cried and cried and cried.

A soft, sympathetic whimper fell from Venom's lips as it dropped to all fours and cautiously padded toward the sobbing boy, thoughts of it's own safely disappearing at the teen's obvious misery. Venom circled around to the human's front, weary enough still to keep out of the teen's reach, but with worry mounting higher within it. The boy's hands and arms were so streaked with blood it couldn't tell where the human was wounded. Worse still, the teen was crying into his hands so for all the symbiote knew the brunet could have hurt his head and that would have been very bad. Venom didn't know how it knew this, but the knowledge was there, probably trickling down from it's hosts mind, and it's concern grew even more.

A sudden, overcoming urge to just sit down and join the boy's sobs flashed through Venom, but the creature pushed the empathetic emotion away. It knew it was just picking up on the boy's intense feelings and giving in to such a thing would do no good.

Nervously, it licked its lips and gathered it's courage to speak.

"Sspider?"

The boy didn't react. He just continued to cry, his shoulders shaking with his rough sobs.

Venom gave a disgruntled rumbled, unsure of how it could help the teen without setting him off somehow. Still it seemed like the boy had calmed down some. He wasn't trying to attack it outright anymore. Or maybe the human had just run out of energy... Venom scowled at the thought. That would be less than ideal but still... It had to do something...

Venom circled the boy again trying to figure out where the teen was injured, but it couldn't. Not without touching him. Not without the boy's help. There was just too much blood on him. It was not the pooling, worrisome amount Venom had been concerned about before. Not a dangerous amount. It was just... all over. It was like the human had rubbed the blood... Rubbed... Venom glanced down at the boy's hands, his brow furrowing with worry. His hands. Could it be...?

"Ssspider?"

The brunet jerked his head up slightly, more of a flinch at the closeness of Venom's words than anything else. Dread pooled queasily in Peter's belly as he blinked the tears from his eyes to peer blearily through his fingers at the symbiote sitting quietly a few feet in front of him. He didn't want to. He didn't want to look at the alien. Hell, he didn't even want to be anywhere near the creature. He hurt so bad. His eyes ached, his head hurt, his throat burned and that was just from the neck up... Everything from the shoulders down seemed to be in some degree of agony or another. He hurt so much he couldn't tell apart the parts of his body that did and those that didn't. And the alien was still here. He had thought maybe, blessedly, he had chased it off, but no. It was still here. God, he just wanted Venom to go away. Just leave him be so he could curl up and pass out... and maybe not wake up again. It was scary how appealing that last part sounded. So enticing not to have to be in this hell hole any more. To not have to worry about Venom's attentions anymore. But the symbiote wasn't going away. It was just sitting there staring at him. Just staring...

Peter sniffed wetly and swallowed hard, wincing at the pain of his raw throat before taking a deep shuddering breath and shakily lowering his hands until he was clutching his aching fingers protectively to his chest.

Venom froze, it's body tense as a board. The boy's face was a mask of blood where the tears hadn't washed pale streaks away, but then the alien relaxed slightly. The hatred had gone from it's love's eyes. Now the symbiote could only see fear, but it didn't understand why. The spider had nothing to fear from it, but even so the human was still trembling violently, his body gasping at the air he was so upset.

"Wh-what's happening t-to me?" Peter's hoarse whisper finally broke the tense silence. "Wh-at have y-you done to m-me?"

Venom cocked it's head to the side with a soft whine, confused. It was happy the spider no longer seemed to be a raging maniac, but now the boy wasn't making any sense at all. They had mated. Spider knew that, but it hadn't done anything else to him so what was he talking about?

Peter looked away from the alien's eerie white gaze. He felt sick just by the sight of the creature. And so tired. With a soft moan he curled his legs up against his chest and rested his cheek on his knees, utterly drained. He felt like something deep inside had broken... And he wasn't sure he would be able to put it back together. It was almost like he had lost some important part of himself that he would never get back. Maybe it is my sanity, he thought numbly. Maybe this is what it feels like to go insane... No. It couldn't be. He still felt like himself. Just not ALL of himself. It was like he had been hollowed out and only a shell remained. A husk. A tired husk. A tired, raped husk.

Peter heaved a sigh and let his eyes fall closed. This wasn't supposed to happen. Males- No, _people_ shouldn't get raped. What was this even; three, four times? He couldn't be sure anymore. They were all blending together in a sickening cacophony of horror and he was stuck right in the middle of it. Ugh, what if the alien had been doing things to him in his sleep too? What if it had snuck into his home? What if... Oh god, what if it had already planted fresh eggs into him? The nasty thoughts made his stomach roil and he shielded away from them with a whimper. No. No! Venom couldn't have. He would have felt the difference if it had laid something inside of him, wouldn't he? Would he have felt just one?

A sudden touch on his shoulder, ripped a shriek from Peter. He flinched away from Venom's hand, his thoughts scattering with his panic. "Don't touch!"

Startled, Venom jumped back with a hiss, it's back arching high like a cat's as it landed on all fours several feet away. It's wide, staring eyes locked on Peter, alert for any danger, as uneasy sounds rumbled up from it's chest.

Peter blinked at the symbiote, stunned. He had never seen Venom do _that_ before. Had he really been that scary?

The creature stood there on all fours for several long moments quivering with tension, before finally it's body seemed to deflate slightly as it relaxed again. Hesitantly, it took a nervous step towards the boy, it's eyes glued to his face, searching his features for any warning signs. Peter shifted uncomfortably under that intense white gaze and the symbiote froze again, staring at him.

"I... I don't want you touching me," Peter said, tiredly.

Venom huffed noncommittally at that and started forward again, it's eyes flicking down to his bloody hands.

"Venom no," he said in a warning tone, wearily turning his head to follow the creatures movements as it circled to one side.

The alien paused, meeting his gaze again and mentally grimaced. It could tell by the look in the boy's eyes it was going to have to try using human words again. Oh those stupid, simplistic sounds that never said enough. It sighed at the thought then focused back on the teen. "But ssspider... you're handsssssss." It whimpered softly, it's eyes drifting back down to look sadly at his stiff, cradled fingers.

Peter blinked and looking down at his own bloodied hands. They did hurt. A lot. He wondered mildly if he had broken a finger or two in his rage then sighed. Goddammit, the alien always had a reason. He glared at it as it cautiously came up beside him with a soft submissive whine. Under that dark look, the alien seriously considered leaving again, but it really didn't want to abandon it's mate when he was so obviously hurting.

For his part, Peter continued to silently scowl at the alien as it relaxed slightly, realizing the boy wasn't going to attack it outright. Not yet anyway. The symbiote glanced down and winced, moaning piteously at what it hadn't been able to see before. The humans knuckles were split and bleeding and he had ripped the nails of the index and middle fingers of his right hand clawing at the door. So much blood. So much bruising and tender, torn skin.

"You're poor handsssssss," it moaned again, reaching down as if to caress his bloody fingers, but stopping short, glancing worriedly back at the boy's face. What had caused the spider to hurt himself so? It was... madness. Simply madness. Venom sighed, shaking its head to itself. "Pleassse... let ussss help," it said softly, it's eyes begging Peter to let it.

The boy's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Even think of licking me and I'll rip your tongue out," he said, too tired to add any heat to the words, his exhausted tone making them sound so terrifyingly matter-a-fact.

Shocked by the ghastly threat, Venom stared at the boy. "Ssspider, what isss _wrong_ with you?!"

That startled a bitter laugh from Peter.

Venom edged back from the teen with a low groan, it's scared eyes wide.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with_ you_?!" Peter snarled, his anger rising once more. "How could you think that this..." he said, gesturing violently around him at the room, his blood splattering unheeded on the floor. "... that this would be okay?! That this... Urgh." His rant crashed to a halt, it's producer lost for words in his exhaustion.

The symbiote shifted uncomfortably with a disgruntled sound. It wanted to wrap its arms around the distressed boy, but it was too scared that he might snap again and hurt himself even worse. "We don't understand," it finally whimpered dejectedly. "Where isssss all of thisssss hate coming from? You never hated like thissss before."

"You, you r-raped me. _Again_," he stammered in indignation, his body literally quivering with emotion at the thought. How could the creature not get it?!

"No." Venom flatly denied.

"Yes, you did!" Peter insisted. "You stuck your- your tentacle-things inside of me! You know you did!" He practically yelled, his irritation with the symbiote mounting even higher.

"But you enjoyed it," Venom shot back with an edge of desperation. "We sssaw you. It wassss goooood."

"I didn't want to," Peter croaked, fresh tears of frustration rolling down his cheeks, his humiliation at what had been done to him making him look away. "I don't want any of this," he sobbed hopelessly, burying his face in his knees.

The alien gave a sorrowful whine and softly nuzzled the boy's unwounded, left shoulder.

"Children are good, sssssspider," it said when the teen didn't react to it's attention. It gently rested it's chin on the brunets' shoulder and longingly looked up at him, wishing the human would just understand. "You'll love them. We promise. You'll sssssee."

"Goddammit Venom!" Peter shouted, swatting the alien away then flinching as the movement sent a cascade of pain through his aching body. He hissed out a tight breath, instinctively clutching at his right shoulder and the hot spike of pain that had settled there. A warm, slick wetness greeted his touch and he grimaced. Obviously, the bite the alien had left on him had opened up again. Probably when he was in a rage slamming said shoulder into the door. He just hadn't noticed before. However, now that his attention had been drawn to the wound, it hurt like a son-of-a-bitch.

"Listen very closely," Peter growled through gritted teeth, forcing his attention away from the pain and back to the alien. "I _don't_ want to be raped _or_ mated_ or_ bred or whatever the hell you want to call it. And I definitely, _**definitely** don't_ want to get pregnant. Not with your eggs. Not with anything!"

"But ssspider-" Venom whined, trying to talk sense to the human, but Peter cut it off.

"Why won't you just listen?!" Peter's voice cracked as more tears fell down his face. He sniffed, wiping his nose on his arm, unable to meet the alien's pleading eyes. "I don't like feeling like this Venom. It's not... me." The last word came out in a broken whispered and it was so true. Too true. The rage had felt like an entity in itself, growing inside him until it pushed Peter out. It was like something that took over his body while he, Peter, was forced to sit and watch from afar, detached from what was happening around him. Maybe it was the shock of everything that had finally made him snap... or maybe it was the continued degradation. Whatever it was, Peter just knew he wanted it to stop. He wanted it all to stop. He just wanted his life back. He wanted himself back. His normal, sort-of ordinary, everyday self that he was before all this Venom craziness started. And he knew that would never happen if he was forced to stay in that little room with the symbiote as his only, not even remotely human, contact.

Peter shuddered at the thought and looked up at Venom, tears streaming anew down his face. "I... I wanted to hurt you... I wanted... I've never felt anything like that. Not since Uncle Ben died."

Venom flinched with a low whine, remembering how raw that particular wound was for it's love. Uncomfortable it shifted on it's haunches, feeling horrible to have brought up such memories in the boy and at an utter loss as to how to help. It simply didn't know what to do. All it did know was it never, ever wanted to see such fury in it's spider again. Gentle. gentle. We must be gentle. It chanted to itself, trying to collect it's thoughts as it stared at the weeping boy in front of it. It silently consider how well the teen seemed to respond to it's human words rather than sudden unexplained action so, instead of wrapping it's arms around the boy like it wanted, it sat back with a harried sigh and prepared for a long, and for it, arduous, talk.

"We did not mean to make you ssso angry ssssssspider," it said, laying itself down on the floor and looking up at the boy like a wounded puppy, trying to put itself in as un-threatening a position as possible and hoping the human would recognize the body-language. "We never wanted that..."

The symbiote paused, trying to collected the right words before it looked mournfully up at the boy again. "Please tell us what we can do to comfort you." The boy had made it pretty clear he didn't want to be licked anymore... or even touched, which just about depleted the actions Venom thought of as comforting and that saddened it greatly. There was only one thing the alien craved almost as much as a mental connection and that was physical contact, but they could deal with that when the issue arose again. For now the symbiote just stared at Peter with big, pleading eyes, its chin resting on it's crossed arms as it wished it could just make sense of the whole thing. What had it done that had made the boy so mad? It just didn't understand. It thought it had finally done something good, then everything had just fallen apart.

It huffed sadly when the boy refused to answer, and it tried again. "Please, _please_ sssspider, tell ussssss what you want. We are ssso confusssssed. We give you food, but you don't eat. We've tried, but we don't-"

"I want to go _home_ Venom," Peter snapped, cutting the alien off sharply, unable to take it's whining any longer. It wasn't just annoying either. The way the symbiote insisted it was trying to do it's best just pissed him off. If it really wanted what was best for him it would let him go.

Venom raised it's head from it's arms, it's body still laid out like a sphinx and cocked it to one side questioningly. "But why?

Peter could have screamed in frustration. The symbiote was so infuriating, so damned determined not to understand. He could have just throttled it... but he was too tired for that. "Isn't it obvious Venom?" he said instead with a sigh, pulling his legs up to his chest and resting his cheek on his knees, his eyes falling closed. He was so tired.

"But..." The alien paused again to collect it's words, wanting to make sure it said what it really meant. It wanted to say the right thing. Wished there was some magical word that it could speak to make everything better, but it just had to settle for what it thought of as truth and hope that would be good enough. "We will provide for you, sssspider. We will never let anyone hurt you again. That issssss good-"

"_You're_ hurting me!" Peter snarled in outrage, his head jerking up as he stabbed an accusing finger at the symbiote, his anger numbing the pain that speared through his hand at the movement. "Don't you get it? You _kidnapped_ me Venom. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be stuck with _you_." The teen felt tears prickle his eyes at the thought and he angrily dashed them away with a hand, but it didn't help. Despair flooded back into him, pulling him down like an anchor. It just wasn't fair. He sniffed and sighed, tiredly rubbing his aching eyes. "God Venom I just..." His voice softened with his anguish. " I want to sleep in my own bed, in my own room, with my own stuff. I want to see my friends. Go to school. Just go outside-"

Peter gasped, cutting off his own words as a sudden bolt of fear spiked through his as the thoughts of home brought something else to mind. Peter jerked, his eyes widening in horror at his own selfishness. He had been so centered on the alien and what it was going to do to him that he had totally forgotten... Aunt May...

"Ssssspider?" Venom's brow furrowed with concern at the boy's reaction and it edge closer, but Peter was too wrapped up in his own worries to notice.

His aunt's health wasn't good. She had been doing okay since that heart attack last year, but she was still far from total recovery. What if... What if the shock of his disappearance put her in the hospital again? He had no idea how long he had been gone; what if she though he ran away? What if she had another heart attack? What if no one was there to help her? What if... What if she died...? Alone... Thinking he had abandoned her...

"Ssspider are you okay?" Venom said worried by how pale it's love had suddenly gone.

"God Aunt May..." Peter whispered then blinked, refocusing on the alien, his voice taking on an edge of desperation. "Venom she must be worried sick," he said, panic rising within him making him all, but frantic. "You've _got_ to let me go."

"Aunt May?" the symbiote asked confused, not following the boy's line of thought.

Peter swallowed hard, trying to keep the fear from taking him over. "She-" his voice broke and he had to close his eyes and take a deep breath to calm himself before opening his eyes again and continuing. "She has a bad heart. If she thinks I'm gone she might... God Venom I can't lose her too," he said, tears flooding his eyes at the thought. She was all that he had left.

Venom rumbled and shifted, uncomfortable with that thought. It remembered the sweet, old lady. It even liked her, for a human. It was hard for the symbiote not to since the boy had loved her so much when he had been it's host. The symbiote knew her loss would cause it's love much pain. It could remember how the woman made the boy feel warm and happy and safe... it was a nice feeling. A very nice feeling. Venom wished it could make the boy feel so wanted. It scratched idly at the floor with a claw for a second, lost in those memories. Those were some of it's best memories; being with the boy and those who loved him and he loved back. The alien wished it could have such love. It sighed with longing and looked up, it's eyes meeting the brunet's fearful gaze. "Can't you be at home with ussssss?" it asked shyly, unable to quite look the teen in the eye as it spoke the words.

Peter gaped for as second, shocked by the change in topic and the alien's apparent lack of concern. "Here?!" he finally said, his voice breaking in a outraged squeak as he threw arms out in a wild flurry, gesturing to the Spartan room. "There's _nothing_ here Venom. It's all bare. Void of memories- of anything good," he said, correcting himself. There were memories. Very bad, bad memories. He shuddered, feeling a hard lump settle into his gut at the thought.

"We could make memoriessssssss," Venom said, rubbing it's arm almost bashfully as it avoided the teen's gaze.

A long moment passed as Peter just stared at the symbiote, disbelieving. How could it think- God it would never understand. Heaving a great sigh, the boy slowly shook his head, his shoulders sagging in defeat. "You just don't get it," he said softly, his words hollow. "You don't... You just don't, do you?"

"What do you mean ssspider?" Venom said, cocking it's head to the side innocently.

"Just... Just leave me alone," Peter said wearily, exhaustion flooding suddenly back into him and he just gave up on trying to talk. He couldn't take this anymore. He needed to sleep. He needed to heal. Then he would find a way out. He'd get back to Aunt May even if it killed him.

Gingerly the teen laid himself down on the floor and curled up, clutching his throbbing hands to his chest. The floor was cold, but he was too tired to care. So tired. His eyelids felt like they weighed a thousand pounds. He couldn't keep them open. Tears drips from his aching eyes as they fluttered shut, but he didn't had the strength to stop them anymore. He just hoped and prayed as the world faded around him; Aunt May please be okay...

A sudden softness cascaded over Peter's body, startling him back from the brink of sleep. Confused, he jerked his head up only to see Venom already backing away and the blanket it had laid over his shivering form. The boy's hand automatically pulled the covers close despite the pain that radiated through his fingers at the motion. Catching his eye, the symbiote give him a hopeful smile, but he just huffed and curled up again, ignoring it. He was too tired to care what the alien did to him anymore. He just needed sleep.

Peter's body quickly relaxed again as the blanket added warmth and comfort to his sore and aching muscle. A soft moan escaped him and his eyelids drooped as the steam from the still running shower swirled around him and seemed to flow into his mind. The grey fog of utter exhaustion dampened his worries and thoughts, giving him a false sense of peace. But still it was peace. His eyes fell closed again as every muscle in his body went slack. He was so tired. He just couldn't fight it anymore. So tired. The ground seemed to be rocking beneath him. Swaying to and fro... Almost like he was floating. Just floating away on that warm blanket of fog. A soft sigh escaped the boy as his conscious faded then simply floated away...

**TBC...**

Happy holidays everyone. I'm so happy to be able to get a new chapter up for you. I'm sorry it took so long. It's been a bit of a bumpy year.

**IMPORTANT NOTES FOR READERS:**

Okay, so many readers have been wondering in their reviews if this fic is going to have a **happy ending**... And I have to say, yes it will... 'Cause I'm a sucker for happy endings ;P. But I also must warn you, like most of this fic, it probably won't be the ending you're expecting. Peter and Venom will end up in a... relationship of sorts... Cryptic much, yes? Sorry, you'll just have to read more to find out.

Oh, and for those wondering, the **egglets** are alive and well. Don't worry about them. I have absolutely no intention of deleting the eggs when I went to so much trouble creating them in the first place. They have their place later in the fic. I hope I didn't give away to much right there, but many have been curious about the little guys and wanting updates so there you go. Sorry it's so little, but I really don't want to give away more. I'll make sure to add a cut scene to them soon, if that helps.

Um so... this had been coming up in a lot of review too and I've got to tell you guys outright that Venom's not going to learn about the eggs for a long while yet. I know it's like THE THING you guys want most of all, but if I do it now the rest of the fic will unravel. I would change it if it was a little thing, but unfortunately revealing earlier then planned would really screw up the plot/sequence of events. I will try to trim some fat if I can to get that scene to come earlier, but the good news is you know the egglets will still be alive later in the fic. That's something right? Right?! And I promise, when it finally does happen, I'll make it good. I swear... You'll just have to wait for it and just accept that Peter's being a bit irrational and over-protective to the point of sacrificing himself for what he believes will be for the good of the babies (with him thinking that contact with Venom might turn them evil and all). That sounds like Peter right? Sacrificing himself for the good of the others? And yes, Venom _could_ connect with Peter and look into his memories to figure out what's happened, but then again it already believes the egglets are dead and what parent would want to watch it's babies die, even if it would be in another's memories? So there are my reasons, in case you haven't managed to detangle then from the text present already...

Also there are reasons why Strange or MJ haven't burst in and tried to rescue Peter... which again we will get into later.

One last little thing I wanted to clear up, I know it seems like Venom has had Peter for a long time because of the number of chapters (and I update so slowly - sorry about that), but this is still only, roughly, the second day of Peter's captivity. To rectify the confusion I've put the day-timeline in below so everyone knows approximately how long Peter's actually been with Venom. (From now on I will be putting the day up by the title). Now it's going to seem like a lot longer to Peter himself because there is no day or night and no clocks where he is right now. Sometimes it will also seen like I'm jamming a lot into one day, but even thought Peter had passes out/taken naps before this, I'm still considering it the same day. You'll understand why later... Oh also, I want to mention, when I say 'day' I mean the full 24 hours.

Anyway, that's it for now. As always thanks for reading and special thanks to everyone who left me a comment. I love the reviews. Hope to hear from you again soon and if anyone has anymore questions feel free to leave them in a comment and I'll try to get to them in the next chapter. Thanks again - Zee

P.S. If anyone is interested in my 'Ancient's Pet' story on Archive of Our Own, I just got a new chapter up a few days ago for Thanksgiving :)

UPDATE 12/2/2014

So I realized today that I had been so focused on getting a new chapter up that I forgot to add Venom's ssss-ing. Silly me. I rectified that today. Besides that I think we're good with editing. Sorry for my little lapse ;P

**Day-Timeline:**

**1st Day** (Friday night)

Ch 7: Confused Revenge = (Part1).

Ch 8: Regretsss = (Part2).

**2nd Day **

Ch 9: Trapped = (Part1).

Ch 10: Cold Chance = (Part2).

Ch 11: Despairing Thoughts = (Part3).

Ch 12: Wants and Needs = (Part4).

Ch 13: Fantasy = (Part5).

Ch 14: Lusst and Rage = (Part6).

Ch 15: Falling Apart = (Part7).


End file.
